


Kuroshitsuji: Book of Suspicion

by BabylonGardens



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mystery, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonGardens/pseuds/BabylonGardens
Summary: Eleanora, Rianne, Felicia and Ele are best friends at the prestigious St Euphemia's High School. But when mysterious cases of fainting students surfaces, and they befriend the new students Ciel and Alois, they find their happy lives turned upside down, becoming involved in a conspiracy that threatens to tear their friendships apart.Note: All characters are 17+





	1. Prologue

St Euphemia’s Secondary School (or better yet, St Em’s) was one of the most private and prestigious high schools in the state. For rich young men and women with far too much time on their hands, it was the perfect place to gain a gentle push of an education, yet receive one of the most recognized certificates in the entire country. Like all filthy rich schools, it was based on twenty-two-and-a-half acres, groomed to perfection and filled with state of the art facilities. Everything there was trimmed perfectly to the ‘t’ (even the grass length had a regulation).

 

However, even in this perfect world of lush rose bush gardens and sandstone gargoyles, something sinister lurked below the painted and polished surface, like the crooked tie of a prefect. 

 

There was a dark blotch on the cream colour of St Em’s chapel walls (one could say literally and figuratively).

 

A week before, a strange letter was sent from the head of the school, Headmaster Padre. It was unexpected for the wealthiest parents in the country to find out that the oasis of their children’s education was facing some troubles - troubles which were never explained in the letter.

 

“ _Dearest parents and carers,_

 

_It is with a repentant heart that I must inform you all that the teachers of years ten and above have applied for extended leave due to pressing health concerns. This matter has already been sorted - new teachers are arriving in time for next Monday._

 

_Regarding the alleged ‘health concerns’ of the school, with complete and utter honesty, I must stress that there is no danger nor threat that can affect your child here at St Euphemia’s. Your child’s safety is our utmost priority, and if there was even the slightest chance of danger occurring at my school, your son/daughter would be returned to you in the swiftest of time._

_The fact of the matter is, there is no reason to be alarmed, merely it seems that the stress of teaching has gotten to most of our staff, especially since they must uphold such strong values many other teachers are very much unused to. They will return as soon as their situation allows._

_It is with great pleasure that I welcome our new staff, and I hope that we can limit all disruptions which follow with this staff shuffling._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Padre of St Euphemia’s Secondary School.”_

 

It was odd, and even though many could appreciate the randomness of the event, many overlooked its importance - its significance. That something sinister was clawing its way up, wrapping its slimy fingers around the students - but at that moment, no one really seemed to care.


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers ~~~! Its Author-Chan!
> 
> Here is my newest story based on my renewed love for Black Butler! Tee Hee~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It was a cold Monday morning, where even the sun despised its role of waking the world up. Students milled about the polished tile floors of the locker rooms, gathering equipment for the day ahead.

_"Students, there is to be an assembly straight after homeroom. All books are to remain in lockers until period one."_

Groans erupted from the PA announcement. Assemblies were looked upon as fondly as the rats that roamed the grounds at night.

"Did'ya hear that?" Eleanora turned to her two friends either side of her locker. "We've got assembly."

Now many kids at St Em's detested assembly, but not this group. They held many differences to the clear majority of the school population, however, we will leave those for a later date.

"I have ears you know." Rianne adjusted her glasses in time to her sass, whilst brushing her honey brown hair away from her face.

Felicia rolled her dark eyes. "You remind us every day." She turned back to shove her folder in her locker. "We've got bio," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Today? Ewwww!" Eleanora scrunched her nose.

"Bro,  **bio** box."

"Oh. Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going people!"

She gripped their arms and tugged them along, both Felicia and Rianne letting out long suffering sighs - evidence that this happened way too often for comfort.

They crossed the emerald green oval, a testament to the price of tuition at the school, and trekked into the hall.

Just as they suspected, the hall was devoid of students. A few junior teachers milled about, setting up last minute speeches and chairs. Rianne, Felicia and Eleanora ambled to the back of the hall, into a box-like structure built right at the back, facing towards the fantastic stage of St Em's.

Huge red and black curtains were draped across the hall - the proud crimson and bold onyx the colours of their prestigious school. Their school motto and symbol was printed across the top of the sizable front door, _'_ et scientiam in deo speramus'.  _In God and knowledge we trust._ It was written around the silhouette of an angel, stretching their hand towards a book. Many students entertained the idea of the angel reaching towards a stash of porn.

They began to set up the necessary pieces of equipment for the assembly.

All was peaceful, until Rianne mentioned one huge fact: "Where's the running order?"

All production froze.

"Usually Mr. Marsh has it but…" Dread filled their stomachs. They forgot - all the senior teachers were gone.

No one had brought up the running order. They were going into the assembly blind.

"Okay, let's be calm," began Eleanora, hand on her hip in the universal pose of nonchalance. "No one's here yet."

As if on cue, swarms of students began to mill in, like bees to a pot of honey. Twin sets of eyes burned on our jinxer.

"..."

"Nice one Nora."

Silence consumed the small room, horror settling in like dew on a cold morning.

"Alright, plan of attack?" Asked Felicia after a few precious seconds.

Rianne snapped her fingers, signaling an epiphany.

"So, like, we know that its gonna start in like, five minutes," Eleanora and Felicia nodded in agreement and for her to continue. "So why don't we have someone run down to a teacher and see if they can track it down."

"If we can't?" Felicia questioned, fear blossoming in her eyes.

"We'll just have to go impromptu."

They gasped.

"Go Nora!"

"Me?!"

"Just GO!"

Cue mission impossible theme song.

Eleanora rushed down, her long plaid skirt more of a hindrance than anything else. From the windows of the biobox, they could see her black hair mould into a flash of ivory - testament to her - to their desperation.

"I've never prayed to God before, but I think I should start," Rianne mumbled.

They watched as Eleanora ran over to the nearest teacher-figure: a tall man dressed immaculately in a pure ink suit. He seemed to hold an air of grace and fierceness, even from their distance of observation. Eleanora ran up, and a small exchange occurred, where she then began her short return to the biobox.

"She's not running, which means we're in the clear," said Rianne.

"I hope you're right," stated Felicia.

Eleanora entered, slightly out of breath (running was not any one of their strong points).

"Ok, got some good and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad."

"Good."

"Ok, I'll start with bad. No running order."

"What!" Shouted Rianne in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Some dumbass didn't see the need. Anyways, there's some good news too."

"What's that?" asked Felicia, as Rianne tried to curb away a panic attack.

"Teacher I just talked to, think his name's Mr. Michaelis, said he can direct us."

"Oh, that's convenient. Why couldn't they print that shit out?" Rianne fumed.

"It is due to the last-minute nature of this gathering. There has been very little time to organise every detail. Furthermore, a lady should never cuss like a pirate."

All three jumped, having never heard the smooth fucker walk up to the doorway, nor lean himself against the frame like some swimwear model. Rianne blushed - she'd just been told off by a teacher for something she rarely did around teachers.

"Now, shall I tell you the order of affairs, or are you going to stand there gaping like fish?" His voice was like the silkiest satin. Rianne declared war, Felicia became slightly annoyed, and Eleanora questioned her sanity.

Even in her shocked state, Felicia still managed to secure a piece of paper and pen for Mr. Michaelis to write down their saving grace.

He wrote just as elegantly as his suit, beautiful curves and dips. Jealousy flashed through all three at his beautiful, comprehensible hand writing.

"Now, if any of you have any questions, feel free to seek me out again," he commanded, as he handed back the paper like a precious diamond. He proceeded to then vanish into the air, looking not unlike black vapour.

"What the hell."

"Let's just get organised."

They sat at their stations. Rianne on projector, Felicia on sound and Eleanora on lights.

"This is going to be interesting."

Really, Eleanora had no idea how much foreshadowing she had just invited into the story.


	3. Ceremonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~~~! Welcome back to my lovely story _
> 
> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to add drama somewhere! T-T
> 
> I hope you like next chap, and thank you for supporting this story!
> 
> ~~~~Author-Chan

"Welcome to the third week of term two, students."

Headmaster Padre began his principal's address, with his arms waving around like a palm tree in a strong breeze.

Rianne face palmed, "Who put this guy in charge of one of the richest schools in the country?"

"Who knows…" agreed Felicia.

They listened to the highly energetic principal, many feeling exhausted just watching him.

"And now, I would like to introduce the newest members of the senior school faculty!"

Several interesting figures ambled on stage, each seemly stranger than the other. Eleanora couldn't decide whether to turn on the spotlight, Rianne debated the pros and cons of bringing down the projector on their heads, and Felicia just muted all the mics. The headmaster glared in her direction, and it  _suddenly_  turned back on.

"Now we have, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis," Rianne bristled.

"Mr. Grell Sutcliffe," They had never seen so much red on one person before.

"Mr. Claude Faustus." he stared straight at the back, and the creepy factor seemed to rise with their paralysed horror.

"Miss Hannah Annafellows." She was quite pretty, but seemed to have an aura of cold steel.

"Mr, umm, Undertaker?" He giggled uncontrollably as he strutted on stage.

"Mr Finnian, Mr Tanaka, Mr Bard and Miss Mey Rin." The quadro waved with gusto.

"I expect you all to show the respect these new staff members deserve. Show them the hospitality that students at St Euphemia's is renowned for."

With a flash, the assembly was over, and recess commenced. Except, they were left to pack up the hall. Whilst stacking chairs, Felicia noticed a sinister glint in the distance.

"Something wicked this way comes!"

Rianne turned. "That's Mrs Devon! She's the best, you prat."

Out of the shadows sprinted out Mrs Devon dressed in a floral print skirt, towing behind her a disgruntled looking short boy with standout blue hair.

"Why the fuck he's got an eye patch?" Eleanora asked, almost dropping her chair in the process.

"Cos' he probably saw your face." Came the monotone reply.

Mrs Devon stopped in front of the trio.

"Hello Girls~~~!"

"Hello Mrs Devon," they chorused.

"I need you three to do a  _very_  important job for me~"

"What is it?" Asked Rianne, her curiosity piqued.

"Could you take this strapping young lad under your wings?"

They shared silent communication.

"...Sure?" Answered Felicia.

Mrs Devon made a noise suspiciously like that of a cry of victory.

"Thank you so much girls, I knew I could count on you!"

All three answered her with shy 'thank you's' and beaming smiles. It was not every day they were noticed. Mrs Devon left in a flowery whirlwind, leaving behind the new student in their midst.

"What's your name?" Asked Rianne.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

St Euphemia's Secondary School was massive. Every classroom could fit more than fifty students at a time (but usually only ever had less than thirty), and had large gardens at every corner. The oval of the school was no exception.

It sat in the very heart of the school, like an ocean of always freshly cut grass, where everything else that took place seemed to revolve around. Situated directly around the oval was the old gothic-style library, dozens of worn sandstone class blocks, and an eating area decorated with dozens of tables, chairs and plain brown pavers.

It was a prized section of the school. Sheltered by numerous trees and a steel covering, the school's patio was fought over often. But there was one table that no one ever tried to steal (the last time someone did, several teachers were called). It was a senior table by right, and only seniors ever sat there. It was passed down from generation to generation of a particular group of children: children who attended St Em's on scholarship and who held top marks in the school.

This was the Squad's favourite table, and no one dared steal it.

As our newly formed group of four made their way, they noticed the last two members of their squad already seated at the table, laughing and giggling together.

"Geez, Val and Ele should get a room already."

Rianne elbowed Eleanora at that statement. "Can you not?"

They finally reached the picnic table, all claiming a spot.

Ciel, obviously awkward at being a newbie (at school and in the group) stood off to the side. Our resident hawk also noticed this.

"Oi, Ciel," he turned to face Rianne. "You can sit down you know. None of us bite."

Eleanora smirked. She nudged the handsome boy she had sat down next to, "I know one of us who does."

Valentino blushed a bright scarlet. "D-don't say things like that!" He stammered.

"Sh-shut it Nora!" Ele added.

"Nora, we already know you're the one who bites," roasted Felicia.

Laughter sounded round the table, except for Ciel who looked like a tea towel stuck in an industrial washing machine.

"Who's this?" Asked Ele, finally noticing the blue-haired newbie.

"I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"It's time for introductions~!" Sang Ele. "My name is Eleanora, but as the better Eleanora, I have been renamed Ele!"

Sitting next to Ele, Felicia went next.

"I'm Felicia, and I've  _always_  been named Felicia. Except when my parents wanted to call me Jordan."

Rianne laughed. "Name's Rianne. Don't be fooled by the name though, I'm German."

They all sniggered. "And I'm Eleanora. I can go by many names, but none of them are nice enough to say."

That earned a few more laughs.

"Hello Ciel. I'm Valentino, but just call me Val. I enjoy long walks to the fridge."

Ele giggled. "Seriously Val, I thought that you loved all the cute girls at school!" She winked.

Val laughed heartily, "that too!"

They all shared a meaningful look, before bursting out, "WELCOME TO THE PIT OF HELL THAT IS ST EM'S!"

Ciel seemed to smirk. "Hell, huh?"

"You'll see," came Felicia's reply.

The bell jingled, a tune from the chorus of the school song.

"That's our cue to go. What do you have first, Ciel?" Eleanora's motherly side rearing its ugly head.

"English."

"We're in the same grade, right?" Asked Felicia.

"Year twelve?"

"Yeah, same grade," grinned Valentino. "Follow us, we'll lead you to class."

They made their way through the throngs of students to first period.

* * *

Eleanora, Rianne, Felicia and Ciel entered the designated classroom, as Valentino and Ele entered a separate room.

"Where are they going?" Asked Ciel.

"They're in a different class," answered Felicia.

As they entered, our golden trio stopped and stared in shock. There, already at the front of the class stood Mr Michaelis, flashing a brilliant smile of fake innocence. Several students were already seated, and many girls (and some boys) were already drooling.

"Lord have mercy on our souls," Eleanora mumbled under her breath.

They led Ciel to their usual seats: four desks directly in front of the teacher's desk. They settled themselves in, before waiting for the class to begin.

After pulling out a pocket watch, ("Who has  _those_ now days!?" "Shut up Nora!") Mr Michaelis signalled for the class to begin.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to your first class with me, Mr Michaelis."

One line in, and there were already about three nosebleeds.

"Now, I understand that your next unit is poetry."

No one said anything. It was quieter than a graveyard at night.

"Not very talkative, I see," Mr Michaelis added, probably trying to break the awkward silence. "That's alright."

He moved to the whiteboard, and picked up a marker.

"Today, I would like to gauge your poetic abilities. You now have half the lesson to write a poem."

He began to write in his swirly cursive, the word 'love' slowly emerging on the board.

"Your topic is love. I suggest brainstorming first. Begin!"

The sounds of papers and scribbling pens erupted through the room. Many students, it seemed, took the opportunity to impress their teacher.

Our group didn't. Ciel doodled on his page, Rianne googled searched a quick poem, Felicia made a Haiku, and Eleanora attempted the task, snickering to herself.

Before too long, Mr Michaelis called for them to stop.

"Now, even if your poem is not finished, it's alright. But now I would like you all to move your chairs and make a socratic circle at the back of the room."

"Woo! Satanic circle time!" Cheered Eleanora.

Laughter and sniggers drowned out the sounds of scraping chairs.

"Nora…" Began Felicia,

"Yeah?" Asked Eleanora.

"It's  **socratic**." Finished Rianne.

"Oh. Shit."

Mr Michaelis shot the group an evil eye. "Please hurry up, we do not have all term to wait for you three to take a seat."

More giggles sounded from the class, so they sat down.

"Now, we shall perform this in a circle, starting with you," he pointed to a random girl who squealed.

After about (what seemed like) fifty boring poems on roses and violets, the turn fell to our group of nerdy misfits. Rianne went first.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet and so are you…"

Mr Michaelis sighed in suffering, but made no move to stop her.

"But the roses are wilting,

The violets are dead,

The sugar bowl's empty,

and so is your head."

A vein stood proudly on his forehead. "Miss…?"

"Rianne."

"Yes, Rianne, why did you write a poem on hate, when I asked for a poem on  _love_?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, firstly, there's a thin line between love and hate." A shit-eating grin appeared on her face. "And I wanted to subvert the genre of love poems by transforming a traditional love limerick into an opposite subject."

Mr Michaelis pinched the bridge between his nose, almost like he was trying to fight off a headache.

"That's lovely. Next person please."

Ciel straightened. Clutching his book close to his body, he flipped it around to show a page full of black scribble, complete with a straight face.

Mr Michaelis was trembling in barely controlled anger.

"Where is your poem?"

Ciel glanced at the page. "It is in there somewhere."

"Next!"

Felicia stood proudly.

"Old pond,

A frog jumps in,

Sound of water."

She sat back down.

"That is  _not_ a love poem!", snarled Mr Michaelis.

"It is!" countered Felicia. "I love frogs, so I wrote a poem about them."

Mr Michaelis face palmed. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Next person."

Eleanora smiled slyly. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Okay,

The sky is draped

In a deep and daring red

Sweat drips down

Your moist forehead.

I take your hand

Its burning hot,

Down one end

Of my loose tied top-"

"SHUT UP NORA!", Rianne and Felicia shouted.

"Oh, deary me," stated Mr Michaelis, a mischievous smile gracing his lips. "I wanted you to continue."

"Bad touch, bad touch!", whispered Eleanora.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to collect your poems, and take them to my office."

Each student handed over their work, and he left the classroom. The room descended into chatter, many conversations running along the lines of "isn't our teacher hot?!"

"Well, that was a disaster", mumbled Felicia.

"Tell me about it!", groaned Eleanora. "This is bullshit."

"Well, you three made idiots of yourselves," commented Ciel.

All was quiet, before Rianne seemed to have a lightbulb moment.

"Guys! You know what we haven't done!"

"What?", asked Felicia and Eleanora at the same time.

"We haven't completed Ciel's initiation ceremony!"

"My what?!", cried Ciel.

"Can't you hear? It's a ceremony which makes you a full member of our group," smirked Felicia.

"Kay, Nene, I need you to stand on a chair," commanded Eleanora.

Rianne complied, some students turning to watch the strange event. When Rianne was comfortably standing on top of a chair, without any warning, Eleanora grabbed Ciel and hoisted him up for Rianne to hold.

"What the hell are you doing?!", he shouted, voice cracking from surprise.

"Already answered that~", sung Felicia.

"Kay, Felicia, you do the forehead thing."

"Cool."

They all took a big breath. By now, the whole class had noticed the affair, and had stopped to watch with baited breath. Even Ciel seemed to be more curious than scared at this point.

"One, two, three…"

Rianne hoisted Ciel up to her full height, just above her head (he was really light). He let out a scream as this occurred, but what happened next completely drowned him out.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!

AND IT MOVES US ALL!"

The whole class began to sing along, a chorus of equally good (and bad) voices continued with the song, as Rianne lowered Ciel to Felicia. Felicia pulled out a blue highlighter, and drew a cross upon his forehead.

"I now dub thee, member of the Squad!"

Eleanora and Rianne cheered, Ciel just looked sick of being manhandled.

And this was the exact moment Mr Michaelis chose to walk into the room, with the rest of the students still singing the opening song from the Lion King, blue highlighter spread all over Ciel's forehead, with Eleanora, Rianne and Felicia cheering.

"You four," he pointed to illustrate his point, "will be joining me for detention at lunch!"

They couldn't see his brown red eyes under the darkness of his rage.

"Huh, my first detention," muttered Eleanora under her breath.

* * *

BONUS:

Ciel: "Why did  **I**  get detention?!"

Sebastian: "It was a consensual situation obviously."

Ciel: "NO IT BLOODY WASN'T!"

Sebastian: "Well, suck it up you little bitch."


	4. Detention

English had finally ended, after Mr. Michaelis had set a serious amount of homework.

 

“I want each of you to research a love poet, then make a collection of their most significant works. Due next lesson, which is...tomorrow.”

 

Everyone had groaned as they exited the room.

 

“What’s next?”, asked Ciel.

 

“Math….” Rianne, Felicia and Eleanora spat.

 

“Worst subject of the day,” added Felicia.

 

They trekked across the school to the other side, clambering up a steep set of stairs. Because they were all nerds, they were completely exhausted after climbing up halfway.

 

“When will we reach the room?”, Ciel panted out.

 

“Soon, I hope”, groaned Eleanora in response.

 

They continued into a large corridor, lined with floor to ceiling windows letting in bright sunshine which burned their eyes. From their height, they could see the rest of the school spread around the oval, little black and red ants scattered around during the mad rush to class.

 

“Wow,” muttered Ciel. “What a view.”

 

“That’s what she said!”, giggled Eleanora.

 

“yikes, can you not!”

 

“Grow up already!”

 

They reached the necessary room - which matched the subject. It was one of the older classrooms in the school, and it really showed. The brown paint on the walls was peeling slightly, the desks full of generations of students’ scribble and graffiti, the carpet was full of dirty splotches and there was a grand total of two windows in the entire room, making it feel tiny and dark.

 

“Hate this room,” muttered Rianne. “How much does it pay to go here again?”

 

“Enough to renovate the damn room twenty times over”, said Felicia. 

  
“Let’s just get a good seat,” interrupted Ciel.

 

So the Squad claimed the row of seats closest to one of the two windows that was nearest to the board. After chatting about absolutely nothing for a while, Ciel cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted to comment.

 

“So,” Ciel began. “What are you learning in maths?”

 

“Don’t know,” answered Felicia. “I don’t take maths.”

 

Her face went pale with realization.

 

“Oh Mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, I’m not supposed to be here!”

 

She stood up a few seconds too late, for as soon as she stood, the only door in the room slammed shut with an almighty bang, and in strode their math teacher.

 

Ciel stiffened as soon as he saw the man, which Rianne found just _slightly_ odd. _Maybe he really hates math…?_ She thought.

 

“Sir,” began Felicia. “I’m not in the right room. I don’t take maths.”

 

He turned to face her slowly, a simmering glint lingering in his glasses covered eyes.

 

“You’re in it now. Take a seat.” Felicia obeyed immediately.

 

His voice was low, but deadly. They decided at that very moment, this was the class in which they would not breathe a word. He sounded like the kind of teacher to murder his students and bury the bodies in the school garden at night.

 

“Now.” Everyone sat up straighter, “I am Mr Faustus, and I will be your math teacher. I expect full attention, perfect attendance, and absolutely no incompetence.”

 

Gulps sounded from around the room as his voice went lower and lower with warning.

 

“If these rules are not fulfilled...there may be some serious consequences.”

 

Shivers cascaded down spines, and even the most disruptive students were silent during the deadly encounter.

 

“Now for the roll.” His terrifying intensity did not decrease.

 

He called out every students’ name, commanding them to also raise their hand so that he could put a face to the name. ( _WHHHYYY??? Screamed Eleanora internally)_.

 

Every name he called, he met the person’s eyes. Felicia went first, and refused to make direct eye contact. He did not continue calling names until she did. Ciel went next, and the eye contact lasted far longer than he ever wanted. Rianne was straight after, and she met his gaze with as much intensity she could muster. _Try me, bitch,_ she tried to say with her eyes. Eleanora was last on the roll, and couldn’t sit still during the staring match, much to Mr Faustus’ annoyance.

 

“Now that that’s over,” he stated. “I want you to open your textbooks to page 207 and begin work immediately.”

 

Books were flipped open, and work began straight after. No one wished to see the wrath of this particular teacher. Felicia shared a textbook with Eleanora, and internally complained the whole way through the lesson. Minutes stretched on for hours, before the once annoying bell sounded the end to their suffering.

 

Mr Faustus continued to sit, watching all the students as they walked out to leave.

 

“Remember,” he called out, “Homework is your responsibility. If you are not up to date with the course, then it is your fault alone.”

 

...And now students were running out of the room.

 

Ciel had sprinted out as soon as the bell sounded, so Rianne, Felicia and Eleanora had a few precious seconds to themselves down the hallway before where Ciel stood waiting for them.

 

“Was it me, or did Mr Faustus stare at Ciel way too long to be normal,” asked Rianne.

 

“Considering how creepy that guy is,” answered Eleanora, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that man was a serial killer.”

 

“Same”, agreed Felicia. “I’m never accidentally showing up to math class with you three again.”

 

“I wish I could do the same,” complained Rianne.

 

“Come on you lot!”, shouted Ciel grumpily. “We still have a detention with Mr Michaelis, remember?”

 

“Calm yourself! Detention’s at second half of lunch!”, corrected Felicia.

 

“Oh.” Ciel embarrassedly muttered. “Well do hurry up, I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.”

 

“Coming, coming.”

 

The squad made their way over to their table where Ele and Valentino were already seated.

 

“Guess what we have,” called Eleanora.

 

“Detention?”, joked Valentino, laughing at the mere thought of it.

 

“Yep.” Rianne popped the ‘p.’

 

Valentino seemed to choke on his spit. “You guys, on detention? No way!”

 

Ele managed to glomp all four of them. “I’m so proud, you’ve all grown up!”

 

“Who gave it to you guys?”, Valentino asked, curious.

 

“Mr Michaelis, our new English teacher”, filled in Rianne.

 

“No way!”

 

“I want to sit down,” complained Ciel.

 

So they all sat down on the wonky seats, and began to chat, until…

 

“Have you seen the canteen Ciel?”, asked Valentino.

 

“No. I don’t really need to either”, he answered.

 

“But you should,” pressed Valentino, before dragging the poor midget away.

 

The girls laughed at the hilariousness of Ciel being dragged by the top of his shirt.

 

“Now, back to important matters,” grinned Eleanora mischievously, “What’s going on between you and Val, Ele?”

 

Ele turned a bright scarlet, not unlike a third degree burn.

 

“Nothing, I’ve just been texting him.”

 

“Um, we all text him, Ele,” Felicia pointed out.

 

“No, I mean, ‘texting’ texting.”

 

“Sexting?”, asked Eleanora. “God damn it Ele, that’s emotional blackmail!”

 

“No, not that! We’ve been hanging out a bit more too…”

 

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Cooed Rianne.

 

“Ship it!”, cried Felicia and Eleanora.

 

“Hey guys, Val and Ciel are coming back.”

 

True to Rianne’s words, Valentino and Ciel came trotting back, a huge smile on Val’s handsome face, and a deep-set frown on Ciel’s.

 

“Jeez, talk about juxtaposition,” joked Felicia, “am I right?”

 

Everyone laughed, except Ele. “It’s really not that funny.” She justified.

 

The second bell of lunch rang, signalling the start of detention.

 

“Well, that’s our cue to skadoo,” laughed Eleanora. “C’mon Ciel, let’s go.”

 

The classroom reserved for detention was far nicer than their math room, but was gloomy enough to merit a sense of foreboding. Already seated at the teacher’s desk was Mr. Michaelis with his arms neatly folded and several of their class’ poems scattered around. He was most likely marking their trash.

 

Several students were also already in the classroom, eating lunch, doodling on the tables, and talking quietly amongst each other. overall, it looked pretty relaxed.

 

Our squad took seats all next to each other, and after about five minutes waiting, the detention began.

 

“So,” began Mr. Michaelis. “You are all here for disruptive or immature behaviour,” his eyes glared directly at our group at the last one. “So I want each of you to sit here in silence and contemplate your actions and how you will improve them for the future. If you cannot follow that instruction, you will be asked to return tomorrow for a special one on one detention.”

 

With that said, silence resumed, settling like a thick dark cloud. Everything seemed normal (if anything, just a tad boring) before it all went pear-shaped. 

One of the girls seated at the front seemed to grow paler and paler, eventually putting up her hand for Mr Michaelis’ attention. He nodded, a sign for her to talk.

 

“Sir, can I go to the bathroom?”

 

“Why?” He asked. “You had the first half of lunch to sort yourself out. You can wait until the bell goes.”

 

She couldn’t.

 

She sprung from her seat, rushing for the door, but collapsed against the door frame. Mr. Michaelis was up as soon as she twitched, and caught her just as she went to slump across the carpet.

 

Even from their distance from the event, Rianne, Felicia, Eleanora and Ciel could hear her raspy breaths and see her pale and clammy face.

 

“She’s fainted,” whispered Ciel.

 

Mr Michaelis placed a glove-covered hand to her forehead, and his eyes narrowed.

“Detention is over. No one is to repeat what has happened to anyone outside this room.”

 

They didn’t need to be told twice, as the squad exited the room. The bell rang ominously as they made their way back to the table to retrieve their belongings.

 

“Hope she’s okay,” mumbled Eleanora.

 

“Let’s just hurry up so we can get to class,” stated Ciel, a hard frown adorning his face.

 

He walked ahead, leaving Felicia, Eleanora and Rianne behind.

 

 

 

**BONUS:**

 

“Why are we not at the canteen Valentino?”, Ciel asked, clearly annoyed.

 

A murderous cloud surrounded Valentino, startling Ciel. The easy smile that usually decorated his face had been replaced by an angry frown. Ciel began to fear for what would come next.

 

“Tell me,” he began, “What do you think of Ele?”

 

_...That’s his question!_ Ciel cried internally.

 

“She’s nice, but I don’t really know her. I don’t really know anyone in the group yet. Why?” Ciel knew it was a safe response.

 

Valentino slumped into a sheepish expression. “I-I’m sorry, I just thought, maybe, you liked her? I don’t know, she’s just a really nice girl, and I….never mind.”

 

Ciel almost felt sorry for him (key word, _almost_ ).

 

“Look, I’m sorry for being a bit of a jerk. Hey, if you ever need help with the ladies, I’m your man!” He grinned, giving the nice guy pose.

 

Ciel nodded. “Thanks, I guess….”

 

“Is there someone you like?”, continued Valentino, without missing a beat. “I bet it’s Nene, you look and act like her type!”

 

Ciel went pink with horror. “I - I do not!”, he stammered out.

 

Valentino walked away laughing, beckoning for him to follow. “That’s what they all say!”

 


	5. Fallen Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!!
> 
> Today's chapter is written by the lovely Guest Writer™, featuring the amazing Editor™️  
> What will happen??  
> Read on to find out…

The walk to Religion was filled with uncomfortable silence. When the female trio caught up with Ciel, it became obvious he was deep in thought. And any attempts to initiate conversation, as Eleanora found out, was futile.

 

And so, the girls led the way to the chapel, casting concerned glances to each other as Ciel lagged.

 

“What's up with him, you think?”, Eleanora asked.

 

“Dunno, but he better snap out of it quickly - you do not want to be zoning out in religion”, Felicia deadpanned.

 

“I mean, if it's about detention, it's as if he’s never seen someone faint before.”

 

They all stopped, and twisted back to face Ciel, whose head was down.

 

“ _Has he?!”,_ they wondered.

 

The Chapel was extravagant, to say the least. Built out of gorgeous sandstone and marble, it was adorned with stained glass representations of the Stations of the Cross. A high ceiling, and rows upon rows of sleek pews led to a cream altar, adorned with the school logo.

 

The downside though, was the crappy acoustics.

 

Their teacher, Ms Annafellows, was a stunning woman. We all know what she looks like. Anyway, her face screamed apathy. Her one standout feature though, was the white bandage wrapped around one eye. They thought it was funny how similar she seemed to Ciel.

 

Ms Annafellows waited until everyone entered the room before droning on about Christianity - like anyone cared.

 

Ele and Valentino were sitting in the front row, laughing and sitting together like they had something to hide. Eleanora ran up to them and skilfully squished herself between the sickening love birds.

 

“Hey guys! How was lunch without us?”

 

“Oh! Well-”

 

Rianne sat next to Valentino, as Ciel joined her, “don’t answer that, we have news!”

 

“No we do not! We were told not to tell!”, Ciel protested.

 

Felicia scoffed from Ele’s other side, “oh please, the rest of the school probably already knows by now.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“So! Basically, this girl - she’d be...what year 11? Anyway, she looked really bad, and asked to go to the bathroom - “

 

“But Mr. I-dont-like-you said no so she tried to get up and leave-”

 

“But she just collapsed in the doorway! And then Mr Michaelis sent us away!”

 

Valentino was lost in thought - Ele smiled at the cute way his eyebrows scrunched up when he was being serious.

 

“Well, it’s not uncommon for seniors to faint here, you know. Last I heard, everyone was saying it’s all the stress of not wanting to fail the final exams.” she said.

 

Ciel leaned closer, on the edge of the pew as he tried to hear over the crappy acoustics.

 

“Do they really faint often? I mean - I - surely this isn’t a regular happening?” he questioned.

 

“Weeelll….when I started here I saw two people being taken away on those wheelie bed things. A boy and girl.”

 

Felicia piped up, “yeah I remember that! But ever since then, it’s only ever been girls...I guess that _is_ a bit weird.”

 

Ciel stayed silent, eyes now intensely focused on Ms Annafellows, almost as if he was willing himself to tune out.

 

Valentino finally joined in, having reached a conclusion to his inner musings.

 

“Well, have you ever heard of the ghost of Princess Euphie? The legend goes that she was a Princess from a foreign land, and built the school for war orphans. But when the school was first established, she went insane and attacked all the girls. She was shot dead and buried right. Under. Our. Feet.”

 

Valentino finally noticed the Chapel was silent, everyone - including the teacher - had stopped to listen to the tale. His face went red, and hid in Ele’s shoulder.

 

“Anyway the point is her ghost still haunts the school, and likes to curse female students, which is why so many are fainting.” Rianne finished.

 

“How could someone be cursed by a ghost? They don’t even exist. Don’t be stupid.” Ciel retorted.

 

Eleanora giggled as Ciel’s frustrations became worse, his eye twitching in anger.

 

“Would it kill you to shut up and - “

 

The double doors violently swung open - smashing the walls with a startling boom.

 

The entire class jumped in surprise (many screamed), and turned to watch the person flauntingly make his way to the altar, where Ms Annafellows, Felicia noticed, sneakily took a nervous step back.

 

He reached the front, and pivoted gracefully on one foot. Hands on his hips, he was handsome; with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, but the cruel curve of his mouth, and a sinister glint in his eye couldn’t help but taint his beauty.

 

Without waiting for Ms Annafellows to step up and speak, his commanding and dainty voice boomed across the walls.

 

“Hellooooo~ You may call me Alois Trancy. I’m the new student!” he finished with a wink and a sneaky poking of the tongue. Beside Rianne, Ciel pulled a face of disgust.

 

“What, didn’t make a good first impression on you, did he?” she teased.

 

“You have no idea.” Ciel replied.

 

Alois seemed to naturally take control of the Chapel, taking his time in inspecting everyone’s uncomfortable faces as he decided where to sit. Once he reached the squad’s row, his smug smile widened. Ciel however, was finally using his height to his advantage, curling in on himself in an attempt to hide behind Rianne’s larger frame.

 

Nice try, but to no avail.

 

Alois ignored Ciel, but stared at Rianne in curiosity, before skipping over Valentino. He scrutinized Eleanora for a bit before barely acknowledging Ele.

 

Then his eyes met Felicia’s.

 

For whatever reason, in their silent showdown, an agreement was met. Alois waltzed down to drop himself right next to Felicia. It seemed he didn’t care for personal space. It also seemed that Felicia didn’t mind either.

 

As everyone continued to ogle the unofficial new member of the squad, Ms Annafellows finally snapped out of her stupor, and continued to teach the lesson over the echoed chatter of the uncontrolled students. She didn’t seem to care.

 

While the rest of the squad chatted about everything and nothing - with Ciel cutting in occasionally - Alois dragged Felicia to the pew behind them.

 

He grasped her soft baby hands and leaned in close - Felicia slowly pulled her face away, as they stared deep into each other's eyes. His lips parted, as he whispered -

 

“What do you know about Ciel?”

 

Felicia blinked, and looked away as she tried to understand what just happened.

 

“Uhh not much. Besides, I barely know you.”

 

Alois’s bright face flickered briefly to something much darker, but his smiled returned as he squeezed Felicia’s hands tighter.

 

“Oh! Well, let’s be best friends! What’s your name?”

 

“...Felicia.”

 

He giggled, and gave a breath-taking grin.

 

“Well, now that we’re best friends, we are going to do EVERYTHING together!”

 

“But - my friends -”

 

“What? Do you like Ciel more?”

 

She shifted uncomfortably, and glanced back to her friends, all squashed and giggly. The more she stared, the more she felt like she needed to prove something - they were all having a great time without her, no one has questioned her absence. Perhaps sticking with Alois wouldn’t be as bad as her brain was telling her it would be. He was lonely, in need of a friend.

 

She smiled sweetly.

 

“Of course you’re good enough, Alois. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

 **BONUS** :

<Ele’s phone>

 

Val: hey el did we have religion homework??

Ele: idk i wasn’t listening!

Ele: if you really wanna know ask rianne. she’s always on top of that stuff lol

Val: yeah i guess haha

Val: actually i want to ask something

Val: what do you think about the new guy, Ciel?

Val: he seems pretty cool, if a bit outdated.

Ele: and grumpy omg

Ele: just like rianne

Val: you’re so mean i love it <3

Val: i can’t stop thinking about you…and that chat…

Ele: <333

Ele: i’m ready when you are Val

Val: i was born ready Ele

Val: how about next week? don’t forget anything

Ele: your place?

Val: yep! and no one can know ok?

Ele: i won’t tell, promise~

Val: i can’t wait for our little fun~


	6. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Guest Writer and Amazing Editor for your amazing chapter~~~~!!!
> 
> It was so dramatic~
> 
> Now that I’ve had a break, it’s time for the next chapter! What will happen now~?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out...I guess?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~Author-Chan

 

As previously mentioned way back when (chapter one), St Euphemia’s Secondary School was one of the most prestigious and expensive schools in the country. As a result, students applied from all over the country (even overseas) just for the chance to attain one of the most recognized school certificates of completion.

 

This also lead to many students being unable to return home every day. And so, in 1955, four dormitories were constructed, and then renovated every fifteen years, until our students came to the school.

 

The dorm blocks were situated on the southern part of campus surrounded by weeping willows and rose gardens. The blocks themselves were beautifully renovated from the last series of improvements, so much so that our group had very little to complain about. The dorms could fit up to fifty four students (exactly) per block, and were split between boys and girls.

 

Our female part of the squad were lucky enough to be roomed together: Rianne, Ele, Eleanora and Felicia shared a large room, built for five students, but held only four. As a result, they had more than enough room to spread out, the last bed being used as a guest bed, or a place to store junk (like last month’s biology project). Their room had three bunk beds and small desks for each student. The bathroom was something out of a four star hotel brochure, complete with a bath and shower, underfloor heating, and a toilet that could play K-Pop as you went about your business. All in all, staying at the school wasn’t a problem, however, attending the school was.

 

We now return to our group performing their daily duties, consisting of finish all of maths for the next two weeks _(“Hey, we could just daydream in class if we finish it all, sir said he wasn’t checking…”)_ and Mr Michaelis’ unrealistic homework ( _“I swear, that man is a demon!”_ ).

 

“Hey,” announced Ele, her maths book perched within her palm. “I need to go see Seiko.”

 

Seiko was one of the smartest girls (when it came to math), and looked every inch a scholar. From her bushy brown hair to her knee high socks, she always put off an air of intelligence.

 

“Why?” Asked Rianne, curiosity crawling into her voice.

 

“Why?” Ele replied, offended. “Cos’ I need maths tutoring!” Her voice reached a high pitch in accordance with her annoyance. “Besides, I don’t need your permission to go anywhere!”

 

“Then why’d you ask?” Eleanora pointed out.

 

“Common courtesy! I didn’t think you would treat me like some dumbass ten year old though!”

 

Guilt thrummed through the group like a vaccine.

 

“Sorry,” mumbled Eleanora. “We’re just worried, you know.”

 

Ele sighed as she slung a small bag over her shoulder. “I’m going now.” 

 

“Kay!” Smiled Eleanora, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere which had seemed to envelope the room. “See you at dinner!” 

 

“Yep,” agreed Ele, before leaving.

 

The room sat in silence, a rift seemed to have drifted into their relationship.

 

“So, how did ya’ll find religion?” Asked Eleanora, a simpleton who was unused to awkward silence.

 

“Boring,” droned Rianne, Felicia remaining mute. “The most exciting thing was the new student.”

 

Felicia perked up.

 

“Just for your ears only,” began Rianne, a sign that this was a conversation bordering on a private confession, “I didn’t like the new guy. He’s a little….I don’t know, off? He seemed, a little weird and a bit...strange.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Felicia, tight lines chiseled upon her soft cheeks.

 

“I mean that I don’t like him.”

 

The room plunged ten degrees.

 

“So, what do you think we’ll have for dinner tonight?” Eleanora pressed, loud and nervous. She had never seen her two friends so bitter, ready to fight. For her, this was strange - they were a tight knit group - weirdos-in-arms, THE squad. _First Ele, now Rianne and Felicia._

 

Felicia and Rianne continued, giving her no sign that they even heard her topic-changing tactic.

 

“You don’t even know him,” rebuked Felicia. “Talk to him first, then make that kind of comment.”

 

“Don’t have to.” Rianne replied, holding her ground. “I am an excellent judge of character. Plus,” continued Rianne, “Why were you hanging out with him during religion, acting all ‘buddy buddy?”’

 

Felicia gritted her teeth. “Don’t pull that on me! You and Ciel literally _just_ met at the start of the day, and you’re acting all ‘buddy buddy’ with _him_!”

 

“So were you!” rebutted Rianne.

 

“I’m not talking about this right now,” growled Felicia. “I’m out!”

 

She stood up, and exited the room.

 

“I don’t like this,” mumbled Eleanora. For her, this was her family. “Maybe, we should all just apologise to each other.”

 

_I hope so, anyway._

——

 

By nature, Felicia was a mild mannered person. Yes, she may have gotten mad at people eating yogurt (or custard) and felt slightly disgruntled when Eleanora said ‘catacomb’ when she meant ‘catatonic’, but that was beside the point.

 

She was naturally a kind, patient person. But one of the main things she just couldn’t stand was ill-conceived judgements, especially on a person she considered a friend (a barely known friends, but whatevs).

 

Following the gossip vine, Felicia discovered the whereabouts of Alois, and decided to pay him a visit (after all, she wanted company, but Ele was busy, she couldn’t find Valentino and she didn’t want to be in the same room as Rianne just yet). So, after wandering through the boy’s dorms, she came to the desired room, number 66, and knocked.

 

She didn’t really know what to expect, but the sounds of crashing glass and snapping plastic certainly weren’t it.

 

The door swung violently open, and standing in the doorway like a puffed up flamingo was Alois Trancy in all his booty-shorts glory. He visibly brightened even more at the sight of Felicia, and moved to give her room to enter.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my new friend!” He proclaimed for all to hear (even though there _was_ no one there). “Come in!”

 

Felicia obliged, happy to be welcomed.

 

“What brings you here?” He continued, genuine curiosity shimmering in his crazed blue eyes.

 

Felicia remembered the tiny spat, and could not help the bitterness that permeated her voice. “I had a bit of an argument with Rianne.”

 

Alois looked horrified. “Really? That can’t be true, why...I heard that you and Rianne were closer than spiders on a cobweb.”

 

_What a weird metaphor to use._ She thought.

 

“Yeah,” she supplied. “Can you believe, she thought that you were...strange.”

 

Alois’ eyes glinted dangerously, sharp like a knife’s edge. Felicia suppressed a shiver. But like the passing wind, the crazed shimmer was gone replaced by a closed-eye smile.

 

“Is that why you were fighting?”

 

Felicia scoffed. “She didn’t want to try to know you before she made a judgement. Not to mention she’s angry at me for being friends with you right off that bat, when she too, became BFF’s with Ciel straight after he was introduced.”

 

A strange smile spread across his round face. “Do you think that, Felicia~?”

 

His voice shook and trembled, croaky at the edges. Felicia could tell it was strained, like he was trying to keep a monster contained within himself.

 

“No. In fact, I’m angry she thinks that, and that she refuses to consider another stance just because it could prove her wrong.”

 

Alois seemed happy with that response. He quickly scanned the empty room, as if looking for a spy-hole or oddly placed microphone.

 

“Felicia, since you really are my _best_ friend, let me tell you a little secret~”

 

Felicia listened in a little more closely (also helped that he leaned down to her ear, his warm breath tickling her lobe).

 

“Your friends have been brainwashed.” He giggled, a sound like nails scraping against her ear drums. 

 

“Ciel,” he spat with barely contained loathing, “is evil. He wants - no - _demands_ control. He wants to control your friends.”

 

Felicia’s breath hitched.

 

“I’m trying to save your friendship. Ciel is a worm. He burrows his way into people’s lives and steals their free will - your friends are slaves to that parasite.”

 

Felicia couldn’t understand that. Sure, Rianne was stubborn, and Eleanora naive, but never stupid enough to fall for something like that.

 

“How?”, she asked.

 

“Easy.” Alois replied slowly. “He takes the place of another friend, someone the rest of the pack considers to be...expendable.”

 

Now Felicia couldn't believe that. She and her friends had been together since they started, and had stood beside one another during thick and thin. They were towering palm trees in a hurricane - no matter how brilliant a new student was, they could never replace her - an original member of the squad.

 

Alois seemed to sense the internal struggle, and his large orbs narrowed.

 

“You know why I’m telling you this?” He asked.

 

Felicia shook her head.

 

“Because the last school Ciel transferred to, was mine.”

 

Felicia was rapt, she paid him more attention, silencing her inner voice.

 

“ _I_ was the person he replaced in my friendship group, and I had to watch as all the people who had called me their best friend simply left me behind.” His voice rose in pitch as he continued, “They threw me away like a bag of garbage - and for what? So that that high and mighty Ciel could claim his rightful throne and dominion over **my** friends!!”

 

Felicia could feel herself shrink away from his shriek of rage.

 

“Listen to me Felicia!” He cried, “Ciel is using your friends, he is a tapeworm, he will feed off them till they are of no use to him, then toss them away!”

 

Felicia felt her stomach drop.

 

“How do I stop it?” She couldn’t keep her fear out of her voice.

 

Alois smirked knowingly. “You, my dear, I have decided to help you. Now that you know what he is planning, we can stop him, and you can have your friends back.”

 

He held his dainty hand for her to grab.

 

“Be my right hand, and I will free your friends. Trust me - I will not betray you.”

 

She gripped his hand like it was a lifeline.

 

_For my friends!_

 

**BONUS:**

“I also have cookies~~!”

 

“Count me in!” She gripped his hand tighter.

 

Somewhere in the school (probably with Sebastian), Ciel sneezed.


	7. Camping

_My reflection diary -_ _18/2_

_Okay, it’s the first day of Jesus - I mean, St Em’s grade reflection camp, and we have to keep a diary (well, i’m the only one that’s bothering…)._

 

_Anyways, we started out by catching a coach and driving for about, 3 hours? Seriously, who’s idea was it to cram 120 students onto two buses for_ _3_ _hours? Don’t know, but I’ll sue them when i find them._

 

_So, we had Rianne and Ciel sitting together (so cute! ><), Felicia and Alois were together (they’d been together a lot recently…) Ele and Val (*love is in the air!*) and...I was rather lonely by myself. _

 

_But, we got there in one piece (haha, pun!) and then we went through the motions of collecting luggage and claiming a tent (we picked the closest to the mess hall/tent, whatever). In my tent we have: me (obviously), Rianne, Felicia, Ele, Val, Ciel and...Alois. Geez, a recipe for disaster._

 

_After setting up our shit, we got time to explore. We went as a group because Mr Faustus was there, and there’s safety in numbers. Can you believe, the camp is surrounded by 360 degrees of thick ass woodland? We kinda stopped when Ele said that she saw a snake._

 

_Then we had some dinner, and had spiritual reflection (where I wrote this diary). Lol, we’re doing some meditation now, so I gotta go, I will continue this later…._

 

_Later:_

 

_Okay, I’m back. Everyone’s sleeping (Val’s snoring…OMG!). I can’t really sleep. Well, I was before, but then Ciel had a nightmare and woke the whole tent up with his screaming (poor kid). It honestly sounded like someone was trying to kill him! Rianne took the poor bugger outside, and now they’re just sitting outside the tent in the moonlight. How romantic T-T. Felicia and Alois are currently sharing a_ _really_ _quiet conversation - about what I don’t know, but it’s really none of my business. I should probably go to sleep…_

_I’ll write later. Bye._

* * *

 

18th February

So, we have to write a reflection of some sort. I decided not to do it at the meeting, as I really don’t have anything to reflect over...until now. So, we had just gotten into our tent (it’s kinda weird, like, it’s a concrete slab with a tarp over the top, with four bunk beds inside) and had all pretty much fallen asleep instantly. Then, a high pitched scream came from Ciel, and I was pretty terrified with just the sound. I woke him up when he began to thrash, and as he sobbed, I took him outside. He owes me for sitting out there in the freezing cold at night.

He was pretty rattled, and I decided to rub circles on his back and give him hugs. As his breathing hitched with fear, I whispered all the comforting things I knew (which weren’t much to begin with). After about, what, half an hour, he finally calmed down. I won’t ever forget his visible eye, wet with tears and hollow with pain. I wanted to hold him in my arms until the evil of the world disappeared. Instead, I shot him a smile and said, “Nice night, huh?” He gave me such a warm smile. “Yeah, especially with you here.” I kinda don’t know what to do with myself now.

 

* * *

 

_19/2_

_‘Sup. It’s me again. Day two, and what a day it’s been. Can you believe, we woke up at 6am? That’s bullshit. We got given the worst breakfast in the world (they forgot that Rianne was allergic to eggs, so everyone had to donate to her bacon). Then we had groupings. We all had to wait for each teacher to call out our names. We all decided that we wanted to be in Mr Undertaker’s group (he’s so chill), but to our horror, we were called into Mr Michaelis’ (well, Mr Faustus would have been worse…). Then we had to do activities._

 

_Then this place became the bane of my existence! We had to do a giant swing and flying fox! Everyone was so excited, but me (and Ciel, but he’s much better at hiding his nerves it seems). Anyways, I was feeling quite sick at the thought of being swung over 20 metres in the air, and begged Mr Michaelis to not participate. Rianne and Ele backed me up (bless them), but the stubborn mule that is our group teacher refused. “No, you must participate, it is good for character building.” My ass._

 

_Basically, I felt_ _really_ _sick just before my turn, so I went back up to him, and once again, told him my condition. He looked like he could’ve just thrown me into the swing. Before he could yell at me (again) I vomited all over his shoes. I have never felt so apologetic, yet smug at the same time. Maybe a bit more apologetic as Mr Michaelis looked ready to commit third degree murder. Thank God Rianne was there, a big grin on her face (Ciel looked pretty impressed too), and said, “she warned you.” I have never seen someone look so regretful, yet annoyed._

 

_Long story short, I didn’t have to do the swing. However, I did have to do the flying fox (which was probably worse in my books). It was basically a thread of steel (doesn’t stop the fact that it’s a thread) over a huge gorge covered in trees and pointy rocks. Ele said it was ‘beautiful.’ I thought it was shit-stain terrifying._

 

_About half an hour of Rianne, Ele, Felicia and Valentino coaxing me, I finally manned up and did it. It was pretty funny, I face-planted in the mulch pit at the end of the cable, much to everyone’s delight. I actually think I swallowed some...._

 

_Mr Michaelis was actually rather nice about it. I thought he would rub it in my face, but actually patted me on the shoulder and gave me a congratulations about “tackling my fears head on” or something. I was too busy marveling over the fact that he helped to dust off the mulch covering my clothes. It was nice._

_...And reflection time is over. See you later!_

* * *

 

**February 19th 2017**

 

**Kay, its Felicia here. Okay, so I might have been too lazy to write my reflection for yesterday, but whatevs.**

 

**So...we are on Jesus camp. I’m with my friends, I guess. It’s been OK so far. Highlight - Eleanora puking all over Mr Michaelis’ shoes and face-planting in the bark pit. Also, Alois screaming his head off as he swung up on the giant swing. Great day, love love.**

 

**I’m actually writing outside of reflection (It was sooooo boring!) in my kinda uncomfortable bed (hammock thing). After dinner, we had what everyone called a ‘night hike’ (Eleanora’s idea, ‘night light’, but not.).**

 

**We ended up clambering through the forest tripping over branches and roots. Strange creatures called throughout the night, and the darkness was suffocating. I pretended not to feel Alois’ killer grip on my arm, or the nervous whimpers and shivers.**

 

**We reached Campfire Hill (Any guesses as to why it’s called that?). It’s a weird place, with a huge open space where all the trees had been cleared out, placed around as benches to sit in front of the fire with. Scattered around the area were several fire pits with freshly cut logs already left in preparation to be lit.**

 

**It was nice. We chose a fire pit far away from the teachers and other student groups. Mr. Undertaker gave us a box of matches, before drifting away. Alois desperately wanted to light the fire, so we all agreed he could. He giggled the whole time, lost in the dancing flames reflected in his widened pupils - he looked sad, broken.**

 

**We all sat around. It was pretty cool. Ms. Annafellows came around with marshmallows, and we were allocated quite a few. Alois sat as close to me as he could (I think he was cold). Rianne and Ciel sat together, Ciel wedged between Rianne and Eleanora. Ele and Valentino sat on the other side of me, cuddling. It was cute.**

 

**We chatted about nothing and everything. School, friends, other kids, teachers, our homes, dreams, all spread amongst the hungry tongues of fire, drifting into the loneliness of the night. The air grew dark and depressing, the end of school a very conscious weight pressed upon our backs - this was the last camp - our last chance to just be a group of immature children before we had to face the bared fangs of the world.**

**Alois seemed to notice the tension, and wasn’t very comfortable. And so, he started off a string of scary stories, his being about a horrible fire that burnt and consumed a town, the ghosts of the burnt people rising up and possessing unassuming travellers.**

 

**Eleanora joined in - never one to pass up on a storytelling opportunity. She told the story of a terrifying mist which brought with it stomach-churning creatures from another dimension.**

 

**Ciel volunteered, and told the story of a soul-sucking demon with an attitude. It was funnier than it was scary.**

 

**Ele went last, and told a pant-soaking horrifying tale of demon clowns that roamed the streets at night (it was scary because it was really realistic). Soon, the teachers appeared to tell us it was time to return to the camp. So we made the trek back to our little tent, and went through the motions, before going to bed.**

 

**But we didn’t sleep. By this point, it was 10 O’clock, and no one had settled down. I kept seeing demented clowns every time I closed my eyes (thanks Ele). As we all sat up awake, Rianne spotted a moving silhouette around the tents, a shadow dark enough to be seen looming outside.**

**Ciel pumped in the logic: probably some teachers. Alois thought otherwise, claiming it to be the clowns from Ele’s story. I know it was stupid, but I was still scared out of my mind. Common sense had run away screaming long ago. Now the stranger was coming closer to the entrance.**

**We watched as the zip of the tent was slowly lowered down, and all I could think was that Slender Man is gonna get us.**

 

**Much to our horror (and amusement) Eleanora leapt into action, tackling the stranger before they could step into our safe zone. Ele, Rianne, Ciel and Alois (and probably me) were screaming/shouting. As they landed, we heard the familiar ‘oof’ of Mr. Michaelis, and suddenly, the whole situation was just too funny. We burst out laughing, and scrambled outside to see Eleanora sitting on his chest with a threatening fist aimed at his head. Her face was frozen in an expression of shock and complete regret (probably should’ve looked before she leapt). He was smirking at how stupid we probably all looked, and I found it strange when Ciel and Mr. Michaelis shared a very familiar look.**

 

**The next thing we knew, we were ushered back inside and told to go to sleep, lest we wanted detention. Eleanora was as bright as a Christmas bauble, and when Valentino and Ele tried to tease her about it, she snappily replied that anyone would be embarrassed if they had just crash tackled their teacher.**

 

**When everyone finally looked to be drifting off, Alois admitted to me that this was the most fun he had had in a long time. “Thanks,” He had murmured, laced with sleep. “It’s great to have such a close friend.” Me too. I had thought, as he fell asleep with his head hanging off the bed.**

**Well, it’s like, 1am now, so I’m going to bed. Night.**

* * *

_20/2_

_It is the last day of camp. I am currently sitting on a bus writing up the final reflection diary entry of our weird ass reflection camp. This morning was way better than yesterday. Especially since I was on cloud nine after witnessing Ele and Val kiss the night before. So cute!_

 

_Speaking of Ele, she was hella tired this morning. Like seriously, she couldn’t even stand up straight! Felicia was really concerned, so was Val (surprise surprise). We took her to a teacher, Ms_. _Annafellows, but not much could be done. In the end, she just ended up sleeping through breakfast._

 

_Breakfast was waaaay better (they actually had food Rianne could eat without having to fear for her mortal life). The teachers then told us that we had free time until we had to leave (after like, a two hour reflection, of course). The weather was kinda warm, so we all decided to claim the swimming pool. Luckily, everyone thought ahead and brought swimmers (except for Alois, whom Felicia had to persuade to wear booty shorts instead of skinny dipping)._

_It was pretty cool. We splashed about, and had the mother of all water fights. Half way through, Ele appeared, looking much less pale and healthy. Val was_ _very_ _happy to see her (if you know what I mean), and took his shirt off, revealing his badass abs. Ele was so cute about it, she told him to cover himself up (she was worried about him getting sick, which is super cute! ><). _

_After swimming, we all decided to hang out with different people. Literally everyone ditched me, so I decided to hand out with the teachers. Talk about lame._

* * *

20th of February

Last day of camp, thank God!

So today on my reflective journal we have another interaction that I really don’t know what to do with. After swimming in the pool, Ciel headed off into the woods. I decided to follow him (i am **not** a stalker). I followed him until he reached a clearing, which was a little odd. From his posture, I could tell that something was up. I tried to alert him that I was there by walking loudly, however, even when I tapped his shoulder, he still got startled (I think he was really lost in thought…)

 

He told me to get lost, and I was really tempted to do just that, but he looked - broken. I felt my heart shatter. I honestly couldn’t help myself, and before I knew it, my arms were around him, pressing his head to my shoulder. Soon, I could feel a dampness seeping onto my shoulder, but I chose not to say anything.

 

After some time of just standing there, he removed himself. He mumbled an apology, and I still, even now, cannot understand what he meant when he said, “I don’t want to forget them.”

Now I really want to get to know him better.

* * *

**February 20th**

 

**Okay, reflection time…**

**So, after some swimming, everyone went their separate ways. Alois literally dragged me away, and showed me what he called a ‘hidey hole.’ When I asked him why, he confessed that he liked the comfort that tight spaces gave him. I don’t really understand, but he seemed pretty content with it, so I let it slide.**

 

**Anyways, we chatted about nothing and everything. He told me about his previous friends, and how he hoped I wasn’t like them. I honestly feel like he’s an injured child, who’s afraid of losing people. I can’t help but feel sorry for him.**

 

**I told him about my family - how I had the pressure of the family on my shoulders - being the first person to go to uni. Alois listened intently, like every syllable that came out of my mouth was insanely important. Even with my friends, I had never felt so listened to.**

 

**Eventually we were called out by Mr Faustus, and we ran like hell, laughing all the way. Afterwards, Alois wanted to play hide and seek, so we did. It was really fun, and he almost fell out of a tree during one of the rounds. I feel like this camp wasn’t really that bad…**

* * *

_Okay, I’m really bored, so I might as well document this. We’re still on the bus (about 2 hours in) and I’ve taken pictures! Rianne and Ciel are sitting together, so is Felicia and Alois, and Ele and Val (I am right at the front behind the teachers with a pillow to keep me company T-T). Right now, Ele is leaning/drooling all over Val in her sleep (ewww…). Ciel and Rianne are snoring up against each other (they’re both going to have really sore backs after this…) and Alois and Felicia…are playing tick tack toe. Noice. I’m going to try and sleep now. I’m so tired…_

 

_I’m kinda sad about school ending. Maybe, after the HSC, we’ll all keep in contact, like some big dysfunctional family. Yeah, that’d be so cool, one big and weird, yet happy family! I don’t want anything to change._


	8. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!
> 
> We apologise for the hiatus; we both had our own actual HSC to go through, and life caught up with us.  
> But we're back, and determined to finish the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

It was a cloudy day in mid-June.

Like all days put aside for an excursion, the heavens looked heavy with rain.

Our squad stood to attention at the bottom half of the school, dressed in casual clothes. The rest of the school was awake and starting, probably not missing our little group in the slightest.

In this group, we had Ciel, Ele, Alois, Rianne, Felicia, Eleanora and Valentino.

 

They were waiting….waiting for the school bus.

 

They didn’t have to wait too long, it leisurely drove up the cobbled driveway adjacent to the patch of grass they were waiting on. Ele let out a disappointed sigh. She _hated_ the school bus. It was extremely tacky, especially since it was decorated with blown up faces of students from their school, smiling as if there was a gun pointing at their heads (knowing this school, there probably was).

 

Out came Mr. Michaelis, dressed in a sharp capri pant suit, with a nice crème jacket.

 

“Now, are you ready for the first extension one English excursion of the term?”

 

“Yes!!” Cried Ele excitedly. When everyone stared at her like she had grown another head, she quickly changed her stance. “I-I mean...I’m ready?”

 

They all clambered onto the mini-bus, an hour-long ride ahead. The inside of the bus was not small, but was neither large by any means. One could tell that the van had been within possession of the school for some time, as much of the white leather used on the seats was peeling and (in some places) coated with a sticky substance.

 

All in all, there were eight seats in the van, allowing all the occupants to sit comfortably together.

 

They began driving.

 

“Hey, Mr. M,” began Felicia. “I bought a CD for us to play on the way to the Uni.”

 

Mr. Michaelis turned to face her as he drove up to a red light. “What is it?” He asked.

 

“Music we all enjoy.”

 

She didn’t mention that Alois (and possibly Ciel) had never heard of their, umm, _tastes._

 

He reluctantly agreed, and her plain blue CD was inserted into the player. 

 

“ _KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ~”_ blared through the speaker.

 

Mr. Michaelis jumped in his seat, obviously not expecting such a loud beginning. Felicia sat there, a smug grin growing upon her face. Rianne, Ele and Eleanora began to sing along, right off the bat - a terrible chorus, more shouting than singing.

 

At Mr. Michaelis’ uncomfortable expression, Ciel smirked. As Mr. Michaelis went to turn the volume down, Ciel intercepted it.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Michaelis, but I really like this song~” Ciel bore a shit-eating smirk, and Rianne grinned.

 

“Could you turn it up some more, sir?”

 

Ciel’s smirk got wider (if that was even possible at this point). “Could you?”

 

Mr. Michaelis seemed to groan, but it was quickly replaced by a plastic smile. “Of course. I love to see my students enjoying themselves.”

 

...And now the song’s bass was making the seats in the van vibrate.

 

_“At least the music is loud enough to cover up their terrible singing”,_ Thought Mr. Michaelis.

 

To say the drive to Lupi University was torture (to Mr. Michaelis) was an understatement. Felicia’s magical CD was full to the brim of anime theme songs and catchy K-pop - all of which our female crew sung to.

 

By the time they found a parking space, and got out of the vehicle, all their voices were hoarse around the edges. 

 

Mr. Michaelis smirked with glee. “Looks like you four will have to save your voices.”

 

Eleanora returned the smirk. “I bought cough lollies sir, to soothe our throats.”

 

They had never seen a teacher look so defeated.

 

The small group of eight made their way through the humongous campus that is Sydney University. Old sandstone buildings and modern structures sat side by side, stretched further than the group could see. Hundreds of young adults milled about, all from various countries.

 

Ciel and Alois marveled at the sights. Rianne reasoned that they had never been to a university before. 

 

Mr. Michaelis led them to a very strange building. It was an auditorium, however it was covered in thousands of glass panels and seemed to tilt strongly to the right. The doorway was large enough to allow the group to walk in as one huge line. Inside, chairs were positioned in stretched rows, other students from various other schools already seated or checking out the competition.

 

At the very front of the cavernous hall sat an elevated platform with a built-in podium and projector. A podgy man stood there, the buttons on his suit looking like it would burst any second.

 

Mr. Michaelis led them to an empty row of seats, and had everyone sit down.

 

“Now,” he began, “here is the schedule for today.”

 

Felicia examined the paper critically. “Group work?”

 

Mr. Michaelis nodded in confirmation. “This is an interactive lecture. However, please remember to have your manners about you.”

 

Alois scoffed. Rianne smirked. “Sir, we are students of St Euphemia’s, manners are our specialty!”

 

“We’re one hell of a school”, quipped Ciel, his eye crinkling in mirth.

 

Mr. Michaelis deadpanned. “We’ll see.”

 

The lecture had been going on for a solid hour. Even though the content was quality, the group found themselves growing disinterested and incredibly bored.

 

The round speaker at the front had a droning voice that managed to stay monotone, even when he was supposed to sound expressive. This led to many of his jokes flying right over the top of their heads (“Why is Mr. Michaelis snickering?!”).

 

When they all felt that their patience had finally run out, a new speaker came up. She was different - a complete contrast to the earlier lecturer. She was like an Ever-ready battery, twitching with barely controlled excitement.

 

“Hello Extension One students!” She cried, a big happy smile stretched across her face. “You ready to learn about Science Fiction!”

 

Many cheers sounded from the crowd, probably relieved that the first speaker was finally done. The lady began to introduce herself.

 

“My name is Kallen, and I will be handling the interactive section of this lecture!” Her eyes fanned around the crowd, before resting on Mr. Michaelis, where she blushed.

 

“C-could you please get yourselves into pairs?”

 

Scrambling and squabbling filled the hall. Alois had grabbed Felicia; Valentino and Ele stepped closer together; Rianne and Ciel made eye contact.

 

“I suppose I will be your partner for this activity”, Mr. Michaelis gave a closed-eye smile to Eleanora, who audibly gulped.

 

“Lame,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“Now,” continued Kallen, “I want you all to spread out and find yourselves a space.”

 

So they did, our group staying close together, but far enough away to see the distinctive pairs.

 

“As our wonderful previous speaker stated, creative writing is one half of your Extension One HSC exam, and is generally poorly done.”

 

Sighs erupted through the hall.

 

“So today, we will have a competition!” Lots of heads flipped up in eagerness. “Every pair will come up with **one** science fiction idea for a short story. Whoever has the best will win!”

 

Ciel put his hand up.

 

“Yes?” She summoned.

 

“What do we win?” He asked.

 

She looked thoughtful for a minute. “Hmmm, you can have a copy of our previous speaker’s notes!”

 

They would take no prisoners.

—

Rianne and Ciel stared blankly at each other; neither of them were particularly good at creating _imaginative_ ideas.

 

“Okay...what short stories have you written for Sci-Fi?”, asked Rianne.

 

“Not many”, stated Ciel honestly.

 

“Hmm, I wrote one about a ghost who didn’t know they were dead, and followed his girlfriend around.”

 

Ciel sighed. “I guess we’ll have to come up with something new.”

 

Rianne ripped out a page of her book, and they began to brainstorm. “Umm, what about a cyborg?”

 

“Everyone does cyborgs,” refuted Ciel. “Cloning?”

 

It was Rianne’s turn to sigh. “The teacher said it was badly done in exams, weren’t you listening?”

 

“Space!” Supplied Ciel.

 

Rianne groaned. “Okay Ciel, what was the best story you’ve ever written?”

 

Ciel looked thoughtful, his hand perched underneath his chin. “I once wrote one about a child who took on a contract with a demon to get revenge on everyone who hurt him.”

 

Rianne blinked. “That’s, uh, _oddly_ specific. How’s that sci-fi though? Sounds more supernatural to me.”

 

He scoffed. “Well, how about a child who takes on a contract with Artificial Intelligence to get revenge on the space pirates who ruined him?”

 

“What, like a space opera?...yeah that’ll do. Although I’ll admit, I’d like the original idea if it wasn’t for that fact that it’s meant to be science fiction. Sounds like it would be an interesting story.”

 

They got to work, fleshing out their plan.

 

Valentino smiled sweetly at Ele, so sweet she was sure she was going to get diabetes.

 

“So, what’re gonna write?” She asked.

 

Valentino looked thoughtful. “Do we even know how to write Sci Fi?”

 

It was Ele’s turn to think. “Well, space is Sci Fi isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So, let’s just decide on an idea and set it in space!”

 

Valentino’s face lit up like Broadway. “How about a romance?” He nudged her suggestively.

 

Ele thought about all her favourite books. “With werewolves?!”

 

Valentino grinned. “And vampires!”

 

She giggled. “Yeah!”

 

They shared twin smiles.

 

“Forbidden love~”

 

“We’re so gonna win!”

 

-

Felicia and Alois sat in in thoughtful silence. Neither of them had any clue whatsoever.

 

“Hmmm.” Alois looked up at Felicica who had broken the quiet drought. “What if people became afraid of the sun?”

 

Alois grinned wolfishly. “But they can’t live without it as the darkness can kill them!”

 

“So they build a shield to block out the sun…”

 

“But they also create a special light which does the same thing as the sun!”

 

“And then they become scared of fire and make everything fireproof.”

 

“And then there’s a fire!”

 

**“Shhhh**!”

 

Felicia and Alois stopped their rambling.

 

“If you two talk any louder, you might wake up the dead!” Mr. Michaelis snapped. “Please discuss your ideas quietly.”

 

“So they all die…” Whispered Alois.

 

“But only a few survive!”

 

They continued to go back and forth, until their story made absolutely no sense…even to themselves.

 

-

Eleanora sighed. All her friends had practically ditched her for someone else. What happened to bros before hoes?

 

Mr. Michaelis smiled sweetly at her, almost in sympathy. “Did you have any ideas?”

 

Eleanora pushed her friends out of her mind – she needed to get her creative juices flowing.

 

“Hmm, Sci Fi…What are the conventions again, sir?”

 

Mr. Michaelis was surprised. He assumed that she wouldn’t attempt to converse with him about ideas.

 

“Well, we have space operas, space travel, aliens, technological possibilities, time travel, alternate history-“

 

“That’s it!” Eleanora cried, cutting Mr. Michaelis off. “No one ever does a story on time travel!”

 

Mr. Michaelis sighed. “That’s because many people have unoriginal ideas, and use long complicated stories.”

 

Eleanora smirked, not unlike one of his. “Then let’s not make an unoriginal complicated plan.”

 

Mr. Michaelis returned the smirk. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Eleanora began to bite her lip in concentration. “Well, I was thinking – what if a young Victorian noble is thrust into a time like ours, but more technologically advanced. The whole story would be how he copes with this change.”

 

“What about his butler? A Victorian gentleman could never be seen without one.”

 

“Agreed. A Victorian noble and his butler.”

 

Mr. Michaelis pondered the idea. “How would they get there?”

 

“That's easy!” Eleanora announced. “The Victorian age was a time of invention – we could say that they built a time machine!”

 

She had a sparkle in her eyes – one which showed her enthusiasm and devotion to the idea.

 

“Well, you should probably write that down.”

 

Eleanora grinned, happy that someone approved with her idea.

 

-

“Alright!” Called Kallen, her voice booming with the help of a microphone. “Time! Each group needs to present, row by row! There will be a winner from each row, and they will get access to our previous speaker’s notes for the HSC!”

 

Our group watched as each row’s partners presented their ideas. Several of them took notes on some of their ideas (“How cool would it be to be a space pirate!” “Mr. Alois, you are far too loud!”)

 

Eventually, it was their turn to present. Felicia and Alois went first, relaying a complicated story about a society of people who made their world sun-proof, then fire-proof, but then had a fire and faced an apocalypse. Unfortunately, this idea earned more laughs than notice.

 

Rianne and Ciel went next. Kallen wasn’t very impressed.

 

“Aren’t contracts made with demons, not AI?”

 

Rianne puffed out her chest, and had an argument perched between her teeth (something about this ‘Kallen’ _really_ annoyed her). “We wanted to portray technology as demonic and controlling – something that will devour the user’s soul.”

 

Kallen smiled – the kind of ‘I-don’t-really-understand-but-I’m-going-to-nod-anyway’ smile.

 

Ele and Valentino presented. “So, we were thinking a forbidden romance between a werewolf and vampire…in space!”

 

Kallen giggled, “Isn’t that just the Gothic genre?”

 

“Ah,” grinned Valentino in good humour, “But it’s in space!”

 

Needless to say, no one copied their idea.

 

Eleanora and Mr. Michaelis went next (more like Eleanora talked and Mr. Michaelis stood behind).

 

“Um, well I thought of a time travelling story where a young noble Victorian boy and his butler invent a time machine that brings them to this time, or a more advanced time, and they try to come to terms with all the developments and changes since their time.”

 

Kallen looked thoughtful. “Well, considering all the other ideas pulled out, yours is the best.”

 

She handed her a thick booklet. “You win the HSC notes for this row.”

 

Ciel simmered next to Rianne. For what reason, she didn't understand. _Maybe he really wanted the HSC notes? I’ll ask Nora to make copies._

 

They had all assembled in one of the many parking lots of Sydney University. Rianne observed that Ciel hadn’t calmed down one bit, and had remained just as quietly angry. She sensed that an explosion was simmering below the surface – and it was going to erupt soon.

 

She had to help, or at least try.

 

“Ele?”

 

“Yes?” Answered both Eleanora’s at the same time.

 

Rianne sighed. They were too similar sometimes. “Nora.”

 

Felicia and Ele hid their sniggers.

 

“Question: are you going to keep those notes to yourself?”

 

Eleanora looked slightly offended. “Of course not! We’ll scan them and share them on Monday at school. Why?”

 

Rianne glued her gaze on a still red hot Ciel. “Just curious.”

 

When Ciel’s mood hadn’t improved, Rianne came to the conclusion that something else was amiss.

 

Mr. Michaelis drove up in the van (when they had come, the carpark was too full for him to park anywhere).

 

Everyone clambered on board. Rianne noticed that Ciel’s mood worsened as soon as he saw Mr. Michaelis, deducing that the feud was with him. And she was right.

 

Not even ten minutes into their ride, Ciel snapped.

 

“Michaelis, what was the bloody meaning of that?” He didn't need to yell, he was right up the front – in perfect hearing distance for Mr. Michaelis. However, everyone noticed his little outburst anyway.

 

“I do not know what you mean, Mr. Ciel.”

 

He scoffed. “You used _that_ story for the competition!”

 

Mr. Michaelis sighed, heavy and annoyed. “No, Miss Eleanora came up with that.”

 

Ciel growled. “I don’t care, Sebastian. I demand an apology.”

 

They stopped at a red light. Sebastian turned to face him, a deadpanned look stretched across his handsome face.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You heard me! That’s an order!”

 

“OOOOOOHHHHHH~~~~” Insane giggles followed Alois’ little additive.

 

Ciel seemed to snap out of whatever flunk he was in; suddenly acutely aware of seven pairs of confused and nervous eyes staring right at him, and flushed.

 

“Sorry, never mind…”

 

“No keep going,” baited Alois. “All I’m missing is some popcorn.”

 

Felicia pulled out a convenient packet.

 

Alois cackled, ripping in open and popping a kernel in his mouth. “This day could not get any better~!”

 

Ciel slumped in his seat, his face an embarrassed red, and refused to talk for the rest of the trip, not even to explain himself. Light-hearted conversation followed, happy and chirpy (more like Ele and Eleanora trying to wipe away the awkward taste in their mouths after watching Ciel and Mr. Michaelis’ exchange).

 

Meanwhile, another victim collapsed in time to their laughter. 


	9. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up!!!
> 
> Enjoy~

After the Extension One excursion incident, many members of the group now found it a little difficult to talk to Ciel (seeing as most now believed him to have a short temper), and Ele noticed that there seemed to be a division within the group.

 

After Rianne and Felicia’s argument (which she was caught up on courtesy of Eleanora), Alois and Felicia had branched off from the group – they were close enough to be members, but rude and exclusive enough to be alien. She found it a little unnerving – and she wasn’t someone who was unnerved easily.

 

The day started out as usual, even if she was just a _little_ tired, but considering she was in year twelve, that had to be normal. The morning was clear and gorgeous, the sky taking the exact shade of Valentino’s pupils. She knew she was in love – she saw him everywhere, especially after their little _meeting~_.

 

“I know that look~” Eleanora giggled as she nudged her zoned out friend. Eleanora began to hang out with Ele and Valentino more and more, since Felicia was with Alois, and Rianne and Ciel had gravitated towards each other like magnets.

 

They were currently sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria of St Em’s, having just eaten breakfast. Valentino was at one of the vending machines getting them ice tea.

 

“Val?”

 

Like she even needed to ask. He was always on her mind.

 

Valentino came back before she could even answer, two bottles of ice tea in his hand, and an easy-going smile.

 

“A peach for me, and a lemon for the lady~”

 

Ele thanked him quietly, feeling lethargic all of a sudden. That was the other reason Eleanora hung around. The mother in her had sensed something wrong.

 

Speaking of Eleanora’s motherly side, “Are you alright Ele?”

 

_I’m not._

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Sure?” Asked Valentino, a worried frown adorning his pale face. “Another girl fainted whilst we were at Extension One.”

 

“I’m absolutely fine.”

 

_It’s probably a phase._

 

The school day had turned out to be pretty ordinary. First period, maths. After the dreaded roll call, Ciel, Eleanora and Rianne could daydream (they had all decided to do work in advance). Felicia and Alois were at Hospitality, and Ele and Valentino were in another math class.

 

Next came English, but this time, it wasn’t too bad. They analyzed different pieces of poetry on love, and their homework was to create a love poem based on that analysis.

 

Next came one of their electives. Rianne was stuck, once again, with Mr. Michaelis and Ciel in her hospitality class. Ele and Valentino were also there, however they had partnered up together (again). Even though she found Mr. Michaelis a perfectionist, she couldn’t deny his talent.

 

Felicia was with Alois at art. Let’s just say, the messes they made together were considered legendary (art in itself). However, Mr. Finny was rather impressed with their ‘work’ rather than disgruntled.

 

And lastly, for that period, Eleanora had ancient history, and met Mr. Undertaker for the first time. She had never laughed so much in a history lesson, and she made it her goal to make/find at least one new joke to tell him every lesson.

 

Finally, it was time for last period, Biology. This subject was practically the bane of their existence, at least for Eleanora, Felicia, Alois, Rianne and Ciel. For Ele and Valentino, they gleefully skipped to their business studies class.

 

Our group of five turned up to the biology classroom – basically a huge lab decked out with all manner of fancy equipment and preserved organic material. The science desks were Felicia’s second favourite (first place going to the art desks), as they were almost double the size of a normal desk at the school.

 

They all took their places, one row second to the back (no one liked biology).

 

Alois groaned with Felicia. “This lesson hasn’t even started, and I already hate it.”

 

A tick mark formed on Ciel’s forehead, but he remained quiet.

 

A jump scare that could rival Five Nights at Freddy’s was Mr. Sutcliff’s entrance.

 

“HHHEEEELLLLOOO my lovelies~~!”

 

Ciel let out a long winded whine. Rianne found it _slightly_ adorable.

 

“Welcome to the _besssst_ subject, Biology~!”

 

Eleanora made a quiet reaching noise, Rianne elbowed her. (“You saw what our maths teacher is like, please don't try to piss off our biology teacher!”)

 

“Now, let’s begin with something fun~! Hmm, how about the body’s response to shock!”

 

Everyone in the class groaned, but reluctantly pulled out their books to take notes.

“So, when a person gets extremely shocked, they can do a number of things. They can scream, which is very delightful by the way,” everyone gulped ( _who would enjoy the sound of screaming?!_ ) “Then, we have the waste system of the human, which can either excrete or urinate.”

 

A few _ewww_ ’s followed that statement.

 

“Then, a person can puke, or my personal favourite, faint. Fainting occurs when the body cannot manage, and shuts the person down in order to not deal with certain consequences. For instance, if the person is in too much pain, or is on the verge of becoming too traumatised. It is also good to note that fainting can also occur as the body’s natural response to tiredness – it is the body’s last ditch effort to retain the energy necessary for survival.”

 

-

Ele was _tired,_ exhausted.

 

The tapping of keyboards in the otherwise silent room, was lulling her to sleep.

 

Her eyelids drooped, her fingers shook with strain.

 

She needed a cup of coffee, scratch that, a whole pot. No – an entire coffee factory!

 

She let her eyes close, but found no energy to open them again. She didn't even have enough strength to push herself back into the desk chair, before she collapsed on her keyboard, Valentino’s worried calls the last tune to hit her ears.

There was a pregnant pause as Ele collapsed. Miss Mey-Rin was on her in a second, and quickly got several students to carry her unconscious body to the infirmary.

 

“This is not to leave this room!”

 

Valentino thought otherwise.

 

Rianne felt the phone in her pocket vibrate.

 

Mr. Sutcliffe had been ranting along a tangent for some time now (who the _hell_ is Sebas-Chan?).

 

She hoped it wasn’t a prank call.

 

It was a message from Valentino. He never messaged during class – as the principal’s son, he had a reputation to uphold.

 

This had to be something serious.

 

Rianne pulled out the text cue, tapping her pencil in time to the beat of Pomp and Circumstance. Felicia and Eleanora noticed, and automatically made a distraction, by placing their note books up and pretending to discuss.

 

Rianne checked the message, _Ele fainted._

 

Panic hit her system like a tidal wave. The image of the fainting, now catatonic girl in detention filled her mind. _Don't jump to conclusions, she might have just gone to bed too late._

 

 _Why_? Rianne sent back.

 

He replied an instant later. _Don’t know, but she was complaining of being tired the whole day. When I told her to go to sick bay, or something, she waved me off! Something’s not right!_

 

Valentino certainly wasn’t wrong.

 

Rianne made the signal that the messaging had ceased, and everyone leaned in closer to hear Rianne’s whispered news.

 

“Ele fainted. She might be the latest victim.”

 

Ciel paled even further (if that was even possible).

 

“How?” He pressed.

 

“Val didn't know, but from what I gather, it was similar to the girl from detention.”

 

Ciel’s face was grim, his mouth set in a hard line.

 

“We’ll figure out what happened.”

 

She hoped so.


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look out, things are getting nasty now!!
> 
> Warnings: [Sexual references and swearing]

Rianne was stunned. There was really no other way to describe how she felt. She was beyond surprised – heck, she was on borderline fear. Shit had just gotten real, too real.

 

And now, here she was sitting with the rest of the squad in the Female dormitory like some sort of funeral for their fallen comrade. Felicia and Alois were already situated on their own little love seat (she would never admit out loud that their new ‘partnership’ rubbed her the wrong way). Eleanora was sitting with Valentino, gently rubbing his back and comforting him. He didn't seem to register her efforts – he seemed to be frozen in a permanent state of shock. Rianne honestly felt bad for him – he was genuinely hurting over Ele’s _accident._ Lastly, Ciel had claimed the last spot next to her, but like the rest of the group, made no move to converse.

 

Rianne felt sick.

 

They were a group – a squad. But here they were, acting like separate entities. There was a real distance between them now, more than just the amount of plush rose coloured carpet between them. They should have been comforting one another, hugging, relating, brainstorming ways to help their friend. Instead, they were all seated away from one another, refusing to trade words. They needed an ice-breaker, someone she wasn’t. 

 

Rianne watched Eleanora give up – an act she definitely wasn’t used to. She didn't like any of this; these new developments had changed them – changed them in ways that were utterly foreign to her. God, how she hated change.

 

From across the silent room, Eleanora snapped (she had never been good at dealing with silence).

 

“C’mon guys!” She gained their full attention. “What’re we doing? What’re gonna do from here?”

 

That was a question Rianne herself was still deliberating. _What are we going to do know that one of us is gone?_

 

“Why don’t you ask Valentino. I am sure he knows,” came Ciel’s smooth reply.

 

Rianne didn’t like the implication of his tone.

 

“What do you mean?” Eleanora replied, a defensive edge like an assassin’s knife permeating her voice.

 

Ciel lifted his head, meeting Valentino’s eyes. “I mean exactly what I said. Besides, I’m sure he’s not as hurt as we all think.”

 

If looks could kill, Eleanora could have murdered him ten times over. “My mum has always taught me to never judge a person, however, I know an emotionally constipated dick when I see one.”

 

Alois’ ‘oooooo’ creating a strange BGM to Ciel and Eleanora’s staring contest.

 

Rianne was not appreciating this tension. “Ciel, please explain.”

 

Rianne wanted evidence for his opinion, she could feel her own rampant emotions bubbling too close to the surface for comfort.

 

He tch’d, like he now had the unfortunate task of explaining sex-ed to a child.

 

“Valentino did it. Valentino is the one behind the fainting, all the others and Ele.” His words held a degree of finality, like a detective coming to a solid conclusion. “His ‘hurt’ is just an act.”

 

A bomb going off in the room would have had the same effect. Valentino stood up in seconds, his teeth clenched in a feral snarl. Ciel sat mockingly calm next to Rianne, examining his nails, as if waiting for a confession. Eleanora and Rianne were too shocked by his statement to really react. Alois and Felicia just sat with a box of popcorn.

 

“I love Ele.” This admittance would have been cute at any other time. “Why, why would I do anything to hurt my angel?!” His voice rose unnaturally, cracking at the end with his strain.

 

“You know what, I-I…Why would you accuse someone of making someone else faint? That’s, it’s…impossible! I know you’re hurting, but – but you can’t blame something like _fainting_ on another person! I-I thought I could t-trust you, b-but – “

 

He broke, dissolving into a blubbering mess, tears and snot intermingling down his chin, wails and sobs pressed against his hands. Eleanora was there at once with tissues.

 

“Look what you did, you dog!” Alois chirped, mouth full of salty popcorn.

 

“Rianne!” Said person took her eyes off a broken-down Valentino to look at Felicia. “Keep your bitch on a leash.” 

 

“Hey!”, Rianne snarled. Felicia wasn’t a friend. Not anymore.

 

“Quiet, Trancy,” Ciel continued, ignoring Felicia. “It’s obvious who the culprit is. Who else has spent as much time with Ele as Valentino?”

 

“They were dating!” Growled Eleanora, cutting off Alois’ reply. “It’s what they’re supposed to do! Besides, how do you explain all the other instances of girls fainting? Most of them didn't even know Valentino!”

 

Ciel scoffed. “Ever heard of online dating? He could have been fucking some other girl whilst with Ele.”

 

Howls of rage sounded from both Eleanora and Valentino.

 

“How _dare_ you!” Valentino’s voice was low with the promise of violence. “I – I am not listening to this, this _shit!_ I’m going – I don't ever want to see your ugly arse face again, Ciel Phantomhive!”

 

He was out of the room in milliseconds, an aura of fury radiating from him. Eleanora made no move to follow, obviously deciding to let him cool down.

 

“Look what you’ve done!” Spat Felicia towards Ciel. “You’re tearing this group apart!” Alois and Eleanora nodded in agreement.

 

“Let’s go.” Murmured Eleanora. “Rianne, you coming?”

 

Rianne was torn. “I dunno.”

 

Felicia scoffed with Alois. “I see now, you’re _his_ bitch. Sure _you_ guys aren't the ones copulating?” 

 

They were out of the room before Rianne could even let out her indignation.

 

She heard Ciel shuffle. “Are you coming?”

 

She really didn't know who’s side to take. “I – I’m not sure…”

 

Ciel turned around, so his back was facing her. She wished he would look at her.

 

“....I…I don't need you anyway. Not you, not anyone.” He tilted his head so that his one hardened eye could focus on her.

 

“You’re nothing to me.”

 

And he was gone, along with a piece of Rianne’s already shattered heart.

* * *

Felicia was scared. Not of the dark, or big arse hairy black spiders. She was scared of this new attitude, her newfound ability to lash out with her words. She felt bad -- terrible after what she’d said to Rianne, but like Alois said, Ciel had her wrapped around his finger. Rianne could no longer be trusted.

 

The little group of three made their way through the school, following after Eleanora, who seemed to take long (yet still short) strides filled with purpose.

 

“Where’re we going?” Asked Alois.

 

Eleanora’s face was set in a grim line. “To get some answers.”

 

...And so, Felicia and Alois followed Eleanora all the way to the principal’s office.

 

Just like the rest of the school, it was an extravagant place. Yes, there were rose bushes, but they were definitely on steroids. The smallest rose was probably the size of Felicia’s head. However, it only became crazier from there. In order to reach the principal’s office, one had to take a glass elevator to the top floor of the oldest building in the school.

 

Inside this area, the decorations only increased tenfold. Hundreds of antiques lined the walls in the shape of expensive paintings and furnishings. Even the carpet was like spun silk, gentle on the bottom of their shoes.

 

“How much do we pay to go again?” Asked Alois, eyeing a detailed watercolour painting of a naked Italian lady.

 

“Far too much,” answered Felicia, wondering where the hell they managed to get the skin of a Tasmanian Tiger from.

 

Eleanora stopped at the mahogany door at the end of the corridor which spelt the beginning of the headmaster’s actual office. Alois whistled. It was a _really_ nice door.

 

Eleanora grasped the brass ornate door knocker, and knocked. It made a rich sound (hah, pun!).

 

“Come on in~!” Giggled a voice way too high to belong to a 50 year old man.

 

The scent of old books hit them before they could look around the room. They trailed into the huge space divided into both an office area and library (complete with floor to ceiling shelving). There was no back wall, merely a huge screen of clear glass overlooking the entire school from five stories up. From there, they could see the sun beginning to set in orange and pink hues.

 

A ginormous desk dominated the right side of the room, hugely imposing to our short trio. On the other side sat Headmaster Padre. As far as principals went, he was - definitely not what one would expect. He was more of a doting father than a hardened headmaster. At the sight of them, he broke into a face shattering grin.

 

“Why, hello there wonderful students of my amazing school~” He clasped his hands on top of the desk, his smile stretching out even wider (if that was still possible - Felicia swore he looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland).

 

“What can I help you with~?”

 

Eleanora put on a fake smile, the kind you use where you want to seem polite.

 

“We’re just curious sir, and have a few questions.”

 

Headmaster Padre seemed to glow. “No one ever comes to ask me questions directly! Please, ask away, my brave little students~”

 

Felicia stuffed away her annoyance. _Couldn’t he see the year 12 badge?_

 

Eleanora squared her shoulders back in a way which was eerily similar to her mother.

 

“We were wondering what happened to Eleanora Corming earlier this afternoon.”

 

Principal Padre’s grin suddenly turned from diabetes sweet to Warhead sour. “Miss Corming? I heard she fainted during period four.” His voice held a warning tone, _drop the subject._

 

But Eleanora would not be deterred. “Has she woken up yet, _sir.”_

 

Felicia and Alois witnessed for the second time, Eleanora having a staring contest with someone.

 

“Has anyone else woken up?”

 

Headmaster Padre bore a glare that could turn victims into stone.

 

“No, they appear to be in a coma.”

 

“Do you know why, sir?”

 

An air of professionalism surrounded Principal Padre, “I assure you, if we knew why, we would have fixed it right away. I am sorry, but we don’t know why, or how these things are happening.”

 

Eleanora almost snarled. “So, you’re going to keep students here, even though you know there’s some lurking danger?”

 

The Headmaster seemed to have sniffed out the hidden message in her words. “Pardon? I never mentioned any ‘danger.’”

 

“But you didn’t mention the idea of it being a natural occurrence, in fact, it seemed as if you know that it’s caused by external factors.”

 

He stiffened, like a child with their hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar, before his plump face took on a shade of red.

 

“I believe this meeting is over. It is nearly curfew time, my _lovely_ students. Best be back in bed.”

 

He stood as he said this, and began to usher them out into the corridor, before slamming the sizeable door at their backs.

 

“What was that about?” Mumbled Felicia. She had never seen St Em’s principal act like that.

 

“That,” grinned a smug Eleanora, “was suspicious. We’ve got a mystery to solve.”

 

Alois scoffed. “Sounds boring.”

 

Eleanora grinned at him. “What if we made Headmaster Padre pissed as hell?”

 

Alois deliberated for a second, before coming to a conclusion. “We’ll see.” But the stupid smirk on his face spoke volumes. 

* * *

They had made their way back to the dorms, and were currently walking through the boy’s rooms.

 

“Let’s check on Valentino.” Felicia and Alois agreed (somewhat reluctantly).

 

Eleanora easily found his room and knocked.

 

There was no answer.

 

“Maybe he’s out?” Offered Felicia.

 

Eleanora frowned. “Something’s wrong. Anyone got a key?”

 

Alois scoffed. “How useless are you,” before he proceeded to kick the lock of the door until it snapped, allowing the door to open freely. 

 

They wanted an empty room, but instead, they found Valentino lying face down on the floor breathing heavily.

 

Eleanora dashed to his side, and managed to manoeuvre him onto his back, showing off his deathly pale face. He did not stir, nor twitch.

 

He had fainted. He was the latest victim. 


	11. Ghosts

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. Now, the squad was completely separate in some sort of civil war, and two out of their group were in the hospital unconscious. Even Alois was mildly concerned about the situation.

 

They decided that there was not much more they could do during the same day, so they went their separate ways (not really, just Alois) back to their rooms. When Felicia and Eleanora arrived at their dorm, Rianne was still inside.

 

There was a new level of awkward in the room.

 

Rianne was definitely upset (didn’t take a genius to figure this out), but instead of talking about her feelings, she left it inside to fester. Felicia couldn’t really care less - she was a minion of Ciel, and thereby, not her concern. Eleanora, however, tried everything to lighten up her friend’s mood.

 

The night wore on, and soon it was time for bed. Eleanora felt she had failed - she had failed to keep the group from splitting, to protect her friends, and being unable to cheer up someone obviously hurting. So, she gave up.

 

The night was quiet as they slept. At least, for everyone sleeping. Rianne sat up, the glow of her laptop’s screen comforting her troubled mind.

 

It was Saturday, the universal day of Rest and Relaxation. For our squad (or what’s left of it) that was not the case. Eleanora wanted to get shit done, and Felicia and Alois wanted entertainment.

 

Rianne was gone in the morning, long before Eleanora and Felicia woke up. Felicia had scoffed at the sight, although she did feel a stab of guilt.

 

After breakfast Alois, Felicia and Eleanora assembled underneath one of the many willow trees dotted around campus, and brainstormed their course of action.

 

“I say we confront Ciel,” stated Alois matter-of-factly. “He’s bound to have some answers.”

 

“No,” blocked Eleanora. “We’ll try and avoid him for as long as we can.”

 

Felicia nodded in agreement. Ciel probably needed time to cool down.

 

“Okay, can anyone think of any reason or rumour floating around the school to do with the fainting? We’ll start there.” 

 

“What about the ghost?” Asked Felicia, remembering Valentino in religion. It felt so long ago. “Princess Euphie wasn’t it?”

 

Alois and Eleanora nodded as a sign for her to continue.

 

“Why don’t we check that lead out first? She supposedly haunts the kids at this school - wouldn’t put it past a ghost to do this.”

 

“Agreed,” stated Eleanora. “It would explain why Val suddenly fainted with absolutely no warning at all.”

 

They agreed on a plan. First, they were going to try and find Mrs Devon - a past student of the school, to see if she knew anything about the tall tale of Princess Euphie.

 

“Princess Euphie? I haven’t heard that in a while.”

 

Felicia, Alois and Eleanora were currently standing around a surprised Mrs Devon on the pink paved basketball courts of St Em’s. The court was open to the elements, our trio shivering every time a particularly large gust of wind blew, whipping their hair around.

 

“Why, that’s a legend from when I was at this school!” She held a dopey grin on her face, as if lost in fond memories.

 

“Do you know where we can find it, Miss?” Felicia asked happily. Enthusiasm usually made Mrs Devon more talkative.

 

Said Mrs Devon narrowed her eyes. “You three aren’t up to mischief are you?” Her hand rested on her hip, and her eyebrows were raised.

 

Eleanora pulled out her polite smile. “Not at all. We’re doing some research on the history of the school for the Newsletter. We thought that by including a dramatic tale, we’d generate more interest.” The fact that her lies came so naturally now made Eleanora slightly worried.

 

Mrs Devon looked thoughtful, especially with her wrinkled hand resting on her chin. “Hmmm, I suppose history does need some spicing up...Okay, I’ll tell you.”

 

Felicia and Alois fist bumped (behind their backs, of course).

 

“It’s in the Old Historia Building, you know, the one with all the old nun’s rooms? It’s supposed to be the favourite haunting of Princess Euphie.”

 

They all knew it. “Okay, thanks Mrs Devon!”

 

They waved goodbye as they dashed across the oval to their destination.

 

“I swear, those kids are trouble.”

 

Mrs Devon went back to her mid-morning stroll around the grounds, greeting Headmaster Padre...

 

To sum up the Historia Building in one word: creepy.

 

The place had definitely seen better days.

 

The building was decorated in rose pink paint (now peeling and in some places, had turned maroon with age). It had slippery tiled floors and dilapidated wallpaper; so old and so riddled with problems, that it was no longer used. In fact, the only reason why it remained on site was as a reminder of the school’s extensive past.

 

Right now though, Felicia wished it had been bulldozed.

 

Felicia, Alois and Eleanora had made their way through the squeaky front entrance, covered in years’ worth of graffiti and loose soil. The inside was dark - most of the windows had been boarded up, and it was cut off from the school’s supply of electricity. The stench of rat droppings and rotting wood took up every breath of air, it was a smell the group definitely wouldn’t be getting used to anytime soon. 

 

The entrance room held several branching corridors leading further into the darkness. The sound of an old door scraping filled their ears.

 

“Yep, definitely haunted,” muttered Eleanora.

 

“Ooooh, do you think we’ll actually find a ghost?!” Giggled Alois.

 

“Yeah! Maybe even a friendly ghost who’ll help us prank people!” Added Felicia.

 

“People like Ciel?”

 

“That’d be great-”

 

“Guys!” Eleanora whisper shouted. “Now’s not the time. Plan your schemes some other time, right now we have to focus! For Ele and Val…”

 

Alois scoffed. “I wasn’t too fond of either.”

 

“Well Felicia and I were, so shut up and pull your weight.” Eleanora pressed her pointer finger into the middle of his chest. “Take the corridor closest to the front door. Felicia, you take the one on the right, and I’ll take the back one. Meet back here in half an hour or scream for help. Whatever happens first.”

 

They agreed (reluctantly), and took their respective paths.

 

Alois was used to being lonely.

 

It was normal for him to be alone, to sit in silence - it’s what made the voices so loud.

 

So as he made his way down a possibly haunted hallway, he wasn’t scared - quiet was ordinary, normal. The suffocating darkness? Only terrible when he dwelt too long on it. Otherwise, this whole experience wasn’t anything special - more boring, if anything else.

 

He continued through, passing empty classrooms filled with ancient stacked desks and yellowed loose slips of paper. In every room sat a large chalk board, and he spotted one board that hadn’t had its share of chalk removed.

 

Small sticks of white, blue and pink chalk sat on the metal shelf just under the board, covered in thick dust.

 

“Oooh, what do we have here?” He gleefully cackled to himself.

 

_What to do, oh, what to do?_ He internally rubbed his hands together. He could draw a dick on the board...no,no, a spider! Oh, _Alois was here!_

 

He just couldn’t seem to settle. “I’ll draw _all_ three then!”

 

His mind wandered away with the gritty flow of chalk on the board. It was like a loop-de-loop. _I wonder what’s Felicia doing...Why’re even here? That’s right, gotta prove Ciel wrong...I hate Ciel. I hate dogs, especially big scary guard dogs! Like Ciel...I hate Ciel._

 

SCREEEEEEECH…!

 

He dropped his chalk in shock, the stick snapping into two distinct pieces. His heart pumped panic through his veins. _What was that, what was that...dear God, what was that!_

 

It was too loud to be a door, for it echoed around like a bitter aftertaste. It sounded...human, ghoulish. It sounded like a shrill woman’s growl - and he was running - running back to the main room. Back to the light, and back to people.

 

He _really_ didn’t want to be alone anymore.

 

Eleanora read a lot of books. It was a simple fact of the nerd - reading was as frequent and necessary as taking her next gulp of air. The thing about books, is that she came to expect certain things.

 

Right now, she was the leader, the protagonist. She was the voice of reason, the commander...and the most likely person to run into any antagonist - in this case, the supposed crazy ass ghost, Princess Euphie.

 

Fear is a strong word - Eleanora preferred _extremely wary._ Whatever way you sliced it, one couldn’t deny that Eleanora was definitely cautious (*cough*, scared, *cough* *cough*).

 

She climbed a rickety staircase, creaks and groans summoned from every step. Her heart thumped in tune to the noises, and her nose began to run with years’ worth of layered dust.

 

She should have brought along allergy tablets, or maybe tissues. She sneezed for the upteempth time, and considered turning around and waiting for the rest to finish.

 

_No._ Ele and Val couldn’t turn around the other way, so why should she? With renewed courage, she took the flight of stairs two at a time, panting like a dehydrated dog by the time she reached the second floor.

 

_What a legend._

 

The second floor seemed to be in even worse condition than the one underneath. The floorboards of level two had splintered and broken apart from age and water damage. Eleanora could smell the distinct scent of rotting wood, and the boards under her feet felt spongy. She needed to be beyond cautious.

 

Eleanora wished that she had had the common sense to bring a torch, as the combination of darkness and allergy-induced tears made it all but impossible to tell where she was going.

 

SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!!

 

The awful sound reverberated through the dusty air, slapping against her sensitive ear drums. A woman’s cry - one that sent shivers down her spine and made ticklish goosebumps appear on her skin.

 

She was _terrified._

 

This was not a good position to be in when being attacked by an angry ghost - waterlogged floor boards that could give way at any second, a space covered in equal amounts of dust and darkness, and the fact that her nose and eyes were reacting to said dust.

 

Yeah, now was a good time to leave.

 

However, as she went to turn around, she heard a scraping from behind, like something huge had clambered onto the roof. Eleanora slowly turned, terror twitching in her toes - just in case she needed to run.

 

A noose had dropped, with the remains of a body. It swung haphazardly, before turning to show the empty eyes of a skeleton.

 

Eleanora was out of there faster than you could say “one hell of a scare.”

 

_I’m a frickin genius!_

 

And she really was.

 

Felicia had decided that walking around like easy prey was a dumb idea. Screw being as slow as a tortoise, running was the way to go!

 

Unlike the other two members of her trio, she had managed to get down the full way of her corridor. There was just one last room to check, then she could go back and wait for the other slow pokes to finish.

 

She tried the door - it was locked.

 

Finally! Something interesting. If the door was locked, then clearly, someone had something to hide. However, how does one open a door without the key?

 

Her mind drifted back to Alois’...um method to get Val’s door open. It’ll just have to do.

 

How hard could it be anyway?

 

She put some distance between herself and her adversary, before charging and kicking out her foot.

 

It was a solid hit, and the muffled bang echoed around the deserted hallway. However, the stubborn door did not give way.

 

She tried again, aiming for the centre. She got the exact same result.

 

She remembered Alois’ technique. _Maybe if I kick where the lock is…?_

 

So she readied herself again, slamming her foot straight into the lock.

 

The door opened, alright, but not without a horrible screech, which deafened her for a solid two minutes. _Whoops. Hope no one heard that…. (...ladies and gentlemen, we have dramatic irony!)_

 

She checked in the room she fought for so long to gain entry into….

 

And it was just another empty room that the nun’s used to use. Damn.

 

With no real discoveries, she made her way back to the entrance.

 

The trio had reassembled in the entrance. Alois and Eleanora trembled in barely controlled fear, leaving Felicia to wonder if they had seen Princess Euphie’s ghost.

 

“Did’ja see her?” She asked, wonder leaking into her voice.

 

“Nope, b-but I sure did hear her!” Squeaked Alois.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Seriously Felicia, she screamed! Could hear her throughout the whole building! It definitely was an inhuman screech!” Eleanora added.

 

Felicia thought back to her encounter with the door. It did sound kinda like a woman’s angry shout….

 

She burst out laughing at the hilariousness of the situation. Eleanora and Alois glared in annoyance.

 

“It’s not funny!” Growled Alois, “We could’ve died!”

 

Felicia imagined a creaky door killing Alois with splintery teeth. Imagine that - being killed by a door! She cracked up again, unable to give her account of things.

 

Eleanora turned to Alois, ignoring Felicia’s giggles.

 

“In all seriousness, this place is definitely haunted. I found a-a body…”

 

Alois gasped. “T-that could’ve been Princess Euphie’s last victim…” 

 

Felicia grinned. “Let’s check it out then!”

 

She was feeling absolutely devious - it wasn’t everyday she held the power of fear over her friends.

 

“T-there i-it is…” Eleanora’s finger shakily pointed to the skeletal hull hanging by a thick rope from the ceiling.

 

Eleanora was paler than rice, Alois was trembling uncontrollably (Looking about ready to faint) and Felicia felt slightly less confident that this place was not haunted at all.

 

“Let’s take a closer look,” stated Felicia, as she clambered her way through the rotten floor material.

 

“Are you nuts!” Alois exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing around the space and making himself jump. “What if..what if you get - possessed!”

 

Eleanora was frozen in fascinated terror as Felicia continued on her path.

 

“You’ll become a zombie, and eat us! Then, the disease will spread, and e-everyone will d-die!” The poor dear was nearly sobbing.

 

Felicia had reached the body, and stuck out her hand to perform an experimental grab.

 

The skeleton swung from her touch, and the rafters holding the rope couldn’t take the strain. The skeleton dropped to the floor making a large thud. Alois screamed, latching onto Eleanora like she was a solid pillar of strength. Eleanora would later deny that she too, held onto the blonde midget for comfort.

 

“Guys, guess what?” Grinned Felicia.

 

“You’re now an evil servant of the underworld?” Guessed Alois.

 

“Nope. Our skeleton is plastic.”

 

Both Alois and Eleanora slumped in relief (or embarrassment. Take your pick).

 

“The screech…?”

 

“I kicked a door open.”

 

Eleanora placed her hand upon her forehead, like she was fighting a headache.

 

“I can’t believe this.”

 

Alois spotted a piece of yellowed paper on the ground still legible. He showed it to Eleanora (Felicia was too busy playing with the plastic skeleton).

 

“‘Come to our haunted house, where your worst nightmares are sure to come true, thanks to the haunting of Princess Euphie.’” She read. “The date says, 1989. This place was closed in...1975. Dude, Mrs Devon went to school during this event. We’ve been duped.” 

 

Alois groaned. “So, Princess Euphie is just that - a stupid rumour, and the body is a prop.”

 

“Yep.” Felicia added, popping the ‘p’. “Should’ve seen the looks on your faces though.”

 

Both Alois and Eleanora stomped out of there as fast as they could.

 

**BONUS:**

 

<Rianne's phone>

 

Ash: Rianne was it? I saw your blog last night. good stuff :)

Rianne: thx yours was good too

Ash: it seemed a little sad tho…

Ash: i mean

Ash: you’ve got a lot of sad quotes…

Rianne: I’ve just got some school issues atm, thats all

Ash: you know

Ash: you can tell me whats wrong right

Rianne: really?

Ash: really really

Rianne: well

Rianne: my friends are all angry at me bc i couldn’t pick a side during a fight

Rianne: and one of my friends said he didn’t need me anymore

Ash: well forget about him!

Ash: i’ll listen to you!

Ash: you live in Syd right

Rianne: yeah

Ash: what area?

Rianne: Dryden

Ash: cool

Ash: i know this great cafe

Ash: we should meet there

Rianne: you really don’t have to

Ash: but i want to

Ash: even tho i barely know you, the thought of you suffering makes my blood boil

Ash: i want to help

Rianne: …ok

 

(stranger danger guys!)

 


	12. Interrogation

Embarrassment left a funny aftertaste in her mouth.

 

Not even a second after leaving the forsaken Historia block, Eleanora decided that the whole series of events (which regrettably scared the piss out of her) would never be mentioned again.

 

After discoveringthat the legend of Princess Euphie’s ghost was just that, a legend, the unlikely trio was left with very little direction (and motivation). It was around midday, so they all decided on a break - perhaps something to take their overworked minds on a tangent of relaxation.

 

So they returned to the dorms (specifically, the girls’ rooms to discuss/hang out).

 

After making their way across the perfectly groomed, freshly mowed oval (Eleanora was definitely suffering today, the scent of freshly cut grass confirmed it) they reached the dorms. They entered Felicia and Eleanora’s room, only to accidentally startle Rianne, who was on her way out again.

 

“Sup,’” Eleanora low-key greeted. Felicia and Alois stood silently beside.

 

“Hey,” Rianne gloomily mumbled. “I thought you guys were ‘investigating.’” She performed the air quotations to emphasize her point.

 

Alois made a little scoff from behind, but no one chose to comment on it.

 

“Yeah, did you, I dunno...wanna help?” Eleanora tried. She stared at Felicia, with her mum glare that said, _make up, I don’t like your attitude and you need to apologise._

 

Felicia looked away silently. Try as she might, she couldn’t shake Alois’ words away. Rianne had practically chosen Ciel over them by this point.

 

“Not really,” Rianne rejected, ending Eleanora and Felicia’s silent conversation. “I’m kinda busy. I’m gonna go meet with a friend.”

 

Eleanora raised an eyebrow. _Where did this come from?_

 

Alois scoffed again (for the upteenth time today), and pushed his way (to attempt) to plant his face inches from Rianne’s. It was like watching a kitten trying to extend its claws. Except this kitten knew what to do with them. 

 

“I’m sure Ciel would love to see his little bitch _outside_ of school. I’ve heard he’s into whores.”

 

There was a crazed gleam in his eyes, like a sharp kitchen knife left within the reach of a curious child. Felicia found herself lost in the angry swirls of harsh blue.

 

Eleanora growled, pushing her pointer finger into the middle of his chest, “Alois! I don’t give a shit what you think, but don’t you _dare_ speak about Rianne in that manner! Regardless of what you think, Rianne is first and foremost, a _friend_.”

 

Rianne made no move to defend herself. Rather, she just sighed, and made her way around the group.

 

“See you later.”

 

Eleanora hated the tone of defeat in her voice.

 

When Rianne was out of significant earshot, she voiced her concern. “Someone should go with her.”

 

Alois grinded his teeth. “Be my guest. Then we can finally stop this shitty investigation.”

 

Eleanora felt a pang of annoyance. “Do you not care for Ele and Val? Because they sure did care for you!”

 

It was Felicia’s turn to scoff, “Y’know, they didn’t care for me, and they didn’t care for Alois. And neither do you.”

 

It seemed that the ‘dream team’ facade was cracking.

 

“Look, with me or against me, I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Eleanora stated matter-of-factly, Rianne all but forgotten. “I think I’ve got another idea.”

 

Alois groaned, long and suffering. “If it’s as ‘good’ as your last idea, then count me out.”

 

Eleanora smirked. “But it wasn’t my idea. _That_ was Felicia’s.”

* * *

 

 

The door read number 23.

 

It was an interesting door. Obviously, the people living there had decided that a plain door was for peasants, so a huge host of internet memes had been plastered on every available space (except for the silver plaque which held the door’s numeral identity).

 

Behind Eleanora, Alois made a sound of disgust from the back of his throat. “What’re we doing?”

 

Eleanora pulled out a Mr. Michaelis _I know more than you,_ smirk. “So, you know that Ele went to a tutoring session, right?”

 

Felicia nodded. “We had an argument about that, didn’t we?”

 

Eleanora agreed. “Well, now we’re going to ask the person she went to, Seiko. Maybe something happened during the session.”

 

Alois frowned even deeper, annoyance chiseled in his bleached brows. Eleanora secretly wished that the wind would blow, so he’d be stuck in that expression forever.

 

“If something _had_ happened, then Psycho would also have fainted.”

 

“It’s Seiko,” corrected Felicia.

 

“Doesn’t matter what the harlot’s name is, she didn’t collapse like Ele, so nothing happened.”

 

Eleanora sighed in obvious frustration. “We don’t know that, Alois. There’s so much we don’t know - the best place to start is to reinforce what we _do_ know.”

 

Felicia pondered her words, and agreed. It made sense. “So, let me get this straight, we’re going to check how the tutoring session _really_ went.”

 

“Exactly,” grinned Eleanora. “Maybe she went somewhere after tutoring? - We’ll ask Seiko.”

 

There was a groan from Alois. “I’m sick of this pointless hunt, I’m not going in. I’ll wait with the vending machine in the common room.”

 

He left the girls no time to reply, before he was down the hall and out of sight.

 

“ _That_ went better than expected.”

 

Eleanora had to agree with her.

* * *

 

Seiko was a short girl of five feet, cowering under Felicia and Eleanora. She was one of the better looking girls of the school, with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. However, she was also one of the nerdiest, with a classic messy bun and knee high socks.

 

She was also very good friends with Ele.

 

Like the rest of their (now separate) group, Seiko had been shocked and horrified to find out about Ele’s accident. She had also slipped into her own company, noticeably, no longer hanging out with her group of friends.

 

If the rumor mill was correct, Seiko’s grades, over the days of Ele’s absence, had dropped significantly. Felicia thought it was due to shock and trauma, but Eleanora felt a nagging that said it was, perhaps, a bit more complicated than that.

 

So here they were, face to face with an exhausted looking Seiko. She didn’t have bags under her wide eyes, no - she had _luggage carriers._

 

“Hey,” greeted Felicia, noticing her poor state. “How’re you?”

 

Like she even needed to ask. Seiko’s less-than-desirable appearance was already proof.

 

“Fine,” she answered robotically. “What do you need?” There was a deep sigh to her voice.

 

“It’s about Ele.”

 

_So much for subtlety, George._ Thought Felicia, slightly irritated at her friend’s lack of social grace.

 

Seiko seemed to twitch like a startled rabbit. “W-what about G-Ele?”

 

Felicia had only heard Seiko stutter once - it was when their old biology teacher had assigned them homework (that would affect their end of year grade), and she had forgotten to do it.

 

Seiko’s stutter meant guilt and panic - she should be sad, not guilty.

 

“Well,” Eleanora continued on, oblivious to Felicia’s internal analytical session. “We were wondering what happened during your’s and Ele’s tutoring session.”

 

Seiko paled further, if that was even possible.

 

“Umm, it...it was good. E-Ele learned a l-lot.”

 

“Yeah?” Asked Felicia. “What were you guys learning about?”

 

_What kind of a question is that?_ Screamed Eleanora internally.

 

Seiko started to wring her hands in a bunny-like fashion.

 

“Um, geometry a-and stuff.”

 

Felicia narrowed her eyes and straightened up. _I may not be tall, but I know how to intimidate someone._

 

Eleanora noticed the strange encounter with startled curiosity. It was like watching a hungry bear stumbling upon a wild hare.

 

“Thats interesting, because Ele’s math class doesn’t do geometry.”

 

“...”

 

And in that moment, Seiko knew - she fucked up.

 

She slumped her shoulders to the point where she shrunk even further.

 

“Okay, okay - I’ll tell.”

 

“Tell us what?” Asked Eleanora, our favourite simpleton.

 

“I didn’t tutor Ele. She didn’t even come to my room.”

 

Le Gasps sounded from Eleanora and Felicia.

 

“Where’d she go?” Felicia pressed, recovering from her shock.

 

Seiko let out a breath of guilt. “She...she went to hang out with Valentino Acerbi, if you know what I mean.”

 

“And what do you mean?” Asked Felicia. By the way, she knew what she meant, she just wanted Seiko to say it.

 

“Umm, doing the do?”

 

“The what?” Felicia looked like a smirking tiger by this point.

 

“You know, frick fracking!” Seiko had blossomed into a beautiful shade of scarlet.

 

“I’m afraid I still don’t understand.”

 

Eleanora’s eyes blew into full-blown saucers.

 

“They were _sleeping_ together!”

 

Seiko shook her head. “As far as I knew, that was their first time - I was covering for them.”

 

Before Felicia could add in a snarky comment, Eleanora defused the makeshift interrogation.

 

“Thanks for your time. We’ve got to be going now.”

 

They exited the room, leaving Seiko on her own.

* * *

 

The trio had now reassembled in the common room of the girls dormitory.

 

After Alois’ little tantrum, the three were now discussing their next move (as well as trying to ignore his previous outburst).

 

“So, what we’ve uncovered from meeting with Seiko is that Ele and Val were…-”

 

“Let me guess, _banging_?”

 

“Well...yes.”

 

Alois erupted into a fit of giggles.

 

Felicia continued, ignoring him.

 

“Well, we know that both Ele and Val collapsed, but at different times. We also know that whatever happened to the two probably occurred when they were having some... _alone time…_ We also know that the ghost of Princess Euphie was just an old legend made to scare people.”

 

“So, Felicia, what can we conclude from this?”

 

Alois grinned knowingly. “Absolutely nothing!”

 

Eleanora sat on a peach coloured couch, deep in thought.

 

“I suppose, there’s only one person we can really go to for help now.”

 

Felicia and Alois gasped, “Y-you don’t mean -”

 

“Yes, we have no choice-

 

We’ll have to go to Ciel Phantomhive.”

* * *

 

When Ciel wanted to be, he could be a slippery little bastard.

 

...At least, that’s what our little trio discovered when they tried to find him.

 

“Did you check the cafeteria?”

 

“Yeah, he’s not there!”

 

And so, they were now wandering the grounds of the massive schools like puppies off their leash.

 

“Library?” One of them suggested.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And so, the library became the next destination.

* * *

 

Like most stereotypical filthy rich schools, St Em’s had one of the largest (and oldest) collection of books and transcripts in the state. The building itself was ancient sandstone and 80’s style floorboards. The library, in short, was a maze.

 

There was a main room for leisurely reading, a separate section for referencing, and multiple study rooms that branched off from each main area. The smell of old books was overpowering (even on the best of days) and the floor to ceiling book shelves meant that there was no natural light.

 

It was, however, very cosy.

 

They made their way through, knowing that one could easily get lost in the labyrinth-style, shelf lined corridors.

 

“So, he’s not in the reading section.” 

 

“Not in the reference either.”

 

The group was very close to giving up, when they noticed two shadowy silhouettes in one of the farthest study rooms.

 

“Should we check in there?” Voiced Felicia.

 

“Yeah, just so we can cover all grounds.”

 

Eleanora knocked on the plain oak door. “Hey, anyone in here?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Alois burst through.

 

“A-HA! Just what are you up to~?”

 

And there was an innocent Ciel sitting at the study’s pale hardwood desk with a spread out journal. Irritation seeped from him in waves.

 

“And what do _you_ want?”

 

_Wasn’t there another person in here?_ Thought Felicia, thinking back to the other taller shadow that was in the room a moment ago.

 

_Must’ve just been my imagination._

 

Eleanora spoke before Alois could. “Are you investigating?” she asked, eying his open paper-stuffed book.

 

“If you really must know, I am.”

 

Eleanora grinned. “What a coincidence, so are we-” 

 

Ciel tsked. “I know what you’re going to ask, and my answer is ‘no.’ I do not want you simpletons messing up my investigation.”

 

“Geez, who shoved the stick up his arse?” Whispered Alois to a stony Felicia.

 

Eleanora and Ciel continued the conversation, ignoring Alois’ comment.

 

“Why not?”

 

“After insulting me the way you did, I’m not obligated to help you with anything.”

 

Eleanora straightened. “You’re not helping us, you’re helping Ele and Val.”

 

Ciel sneered ( _again_ ). “This whole thing has nothing to do with any of you - it’s way out of your league.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This is beyond human capabilities…”

 

He seemed to stiffen with realisation over what was said, and became flustered.

 

“J-just leave me alone!”

 

“That’s not suspicious at _all,”_ mumbled Felicia as they were unceremoniously shoved out of the room by a very agitated Ciel.

 

“Just make yourselves useful, and stay out of my business!”

 

The door was slammed behind them, the solid thunk of a lock following closely after.


	13. Fissure

Ciel pushed the door as hard and fast as he physically could (which if you know Ciel, isn’t much…).

 

He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. _That was far too close for comfort…_

 

He was interrupted from his relieving thoughts by the soft tap of leather shoes on the study room’s dusty floor. He turned towards his bu- _teacher_ as he dropped gracefully to the ground from his high perch (you mean, hanging to the ceiling like a demented spider…).

 

“Well young master, you do not seem to be on good terms with your _friends.”_

 

Ciel lifted his head in a scornful way. “I hope you used the term ‘friends’ loosely.”

 

His _partner_ answered with no words, rather a knowing smirk, “Oh, but of course.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Ciel crossed his arms in a _totally not_ adorable way. “Anyhow, enough playing around. What have you uncovered?”

 

Sebastian’s smirk grew wider (if that was even possible).

 

“It’s quite the mystery, sir, but nothing I cannot handle.”

 

“I’d have expected nothing less. What have you found?”

 

Sebastian placed a pristine gloved hand on his hip. “Nothing more than you had asked.”

 

“The perpetrator?”

 

“He’s currently not on school grounds, but I expect he will return before the morning.”

 

Ciel smirked, “then that’s our chance. Tomorrow this ends.”

 

* * *

 

The cafe was dirty. Rianne didn’t honestly know how else to describe it.

 

It was a hole in the wall, kind of joint.

 

Dark and dingy was the colour scheme, with very little light (natural and artificial) and cigarette smoke as an air freshener.

 

All in all, it wasn’t a very pleasant place to be. But Rianne was far from pleasantries.

 

She was beyond tired - she felt that there was no more energy or will left in her body. But all that was to hopefully change. Ash, a guy she met online, promised to help.

 

Now, Rianne was a smart girl - but she was also desperate.

 

She was willing to meet up with a complete stranger, because things just couldn’t get any worse. Nothing could be any worse than losing her friends - her lifeline. 

 

So, when she entered the suspicious establishment, and spotted the purple eyes of Ash, she ignored the butterflies in her stomach and her Common Sense Radar.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, already seated at a grimy table. “Rianne, right?”

 

Her tongue was spongy, and unable to form words. She nodded instead.

 

“Want something to drink?”

 

Rianne took it as an invitation to sit.

 

“Coffee? Tea? Soda?”

 

She didn’t know what she wanted. Preferably, she wanted nothing.

 

“Water.”

 

Ash smiled charmingly, his large purple eyes curling from the action. If it wasn’t for the less-than-hygienic location, Rianne might have considered it to be romantic. _Might_ is the key word. For even in her emotionally devastated state, she could still see something sinister looming behind the surface of his handsome, grinning face. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

Ash called a waiter over.

 

Rianne paid very little attention. Instead, she tried to grasp at her feelings - something she wasn’t entirely used to. That was Felicia and Eleanora’s job.

 

God, she really missed her friends. She missed Felicia, she missed Ele, she missed Eleanora…

 

...She missed Ciel.

 

She didn’t see the crime - Ash passing the waiter a small pouch of powder, nor the extra set of bills. She didn’t notice the waiter giving Ash directions to the back of the cafe where Ash had parked his car earlier.

 

Rianne was too blinded by her pain to see it.

* * *

 

Night descended quickly, like an old friend.

 

Alois had retired straight after dinner, mumbling about needing to have his beauty sleep. Felicia and Eleanora had also decided to go back to their room. And Ciel - well, who cared?

 

They were worried.

 

They hadn’t seen Rianne at dinner, which was something completely out of character - she loved food. They had hoped (wished, prayed) that she was in their room, brooding.

 

But she wasn’t.

 

“We should tell a teacher.”

 

Felicia agreed.

 

“Where did she say she was going again?”

 

“She didn’t.”

* * *

 

St Em’s always ensured that there was a teacher nearby for the students. Not far from the dorms sat two teachers’ cottages: one for a male and female teacher.

 

Eleanora had always admired it’s classical architecture - beautiful grey sandstone with ghoulish carvings. In the pale moonlight, they seemed more like fluid and trembling beasts, rather than statues chipped from stone.

 

“Creepy,” muttered Felicia, having seemingly read Eleanora’s mind.

 

They pressed forwards, knocking on Ms. Annafellow’s door. The bleach-haired lady did not look happy to see them. Actually, since when did she ever look even remotely happy?

 

“What do you need?”

 

Her voice was monotone and uncaring.

 

Eleanora squared herself back, ready to talk. “Our roommate, Rianne, is missing.”

 

Ms. Annafellows narrowed her icy eyes. “Have you seen her today?”

 

“Yes,” answered Felicia, regret churning in her stomach. “This afternoon. Said she was meeting a friend.”

 

“Did you receive anything else after that?”

 

“No.”

 

“Does she have her phone?”

 

“We don’t know.”

 

The Ice Maiden sighed. “I’ll alert the principal and security.”

 

She left like a ghost in the night.

 

With nothing more they could do, Felicia and Eleanora returned to their room - but not an ounce of sleep was shared between them.

* * *

 

Eleanora was hollow with worry.

 

There was a nagging in the back of her mind, and leeches in her stomach, screaming _danger! danger! danger!_

 

Today was not going to be a good day.

 

She and Felicia had woken bright and early, very uncharacteristic for them. They missed their friends - the two empty beds an unnecessary reminder for what they had lost.

 

They went to breakfast, the usually first-class food tasting like chalk and disappointment.

 

Even though her mother said that high school was dramatic, Felicia figured that this wasn’t the kind of ‘drama’ she had been referring to.

 

They met Alois in the boys’ common room, having missed him during their morning meal. It was devoid of students, which was to be expected on a Sunday (everyone seemed to have a place to be at this time...everyone except them).

 

They sat around the small table in the middle of the generous room, the silence broken by the scraping noise Alois’ chair made every time he swung recklessly backwards.

 

Before long, the quiet became too much for our ‘favourite’ midget.

 

“So...something happen while I was away~?”

 

His ignorant cheerfulness grated on Eleanora’s nerves. Thankfully, Felicia answered for her.

 

“Rianne’s missing.”

 

Alois snarled like a laughing hyena, oblivious to Felicia and Eleanora’s pain. “ _Really?_ Did you check if she’s with Ciel? Sometimes the deed takes both night and morn-”

 

“Not another word out of your filthy mouth!” Snapped Eleanora, having sprung from her chair in fury. “I’ve had just about enough with your disgusting comments!”

 

Alois stood to meet her, annoyance hidden behind a shit-eating smirk, his careless illusion broken in mere seconds.

 

“Don’t like my words Georgie~?”

 

“ **Don’t** call me Georgie, that’s a right reserved for my mum-”

 

“I can say whatever the _hell_ I want!”

 

Felicia could only watch them bicker - she never really dealt well with conflict.

 

“What’s gotten into you anyway, Alois? Why’re you being such a jerk all of a sudden?”

 

He growled, like a cornered animal. “Me? A jerk? The real _jerk_ is Ciel Phantomhive - the dog you went to yesterday! We don’t need that prick’s help!”

 

Eleanora was confused by this admittance (well, a little more angry than confused, but whatevs).

 

“What has any of this got to do with Ciel?”

 

Alois sneered, “We can solve this on our own - we don’t need that dog’s help!”

 

“What’s wrong with asking for help?” Eleanora reasoned, “We obviously weren’t going anywhere on our own!”

 

Alois squeezed his fists so hard, little drops of red began to run down his clenched fingers - making tiny cardinal stains on the plush carpet.

 

“It’s not about asking for help, it’s about _who_ we asked!”

 

He was breathing like there just wasn’t enough air in the room. His frowned deepened in thought.

 

“You know what, this whole thing is just a...a silly waste of time!” He spat, his fury flying across the space.

 

Eleanora was seeing red. “So, Ele and Val are a waste of time?”

 

She didn’t shout this time. Her voice was low and deadly with barely concealed rage.

 

Alois’ eyes took a cruel glint. “What about them? They mean nothing - I’m only in this for Felicia.”

 

Eleanora snapped her head towards the motionless Felicia - who felt just as shocked as Eleanora looked.

 

“Did you know this?”

 

Felicia shook her head. Alois was lying - surely, at one point or another, he had come to care for their friends just as much as she did. He was putting on a show! But Alois’ distinct lack of remorse chilled her to the bone - did he?

 

“Felicia?”

 

Felicia put aside her thoughts at Eleanora’s pleading tone.

 

“Wanna continue the investigation together, just the two of us? It’ll be for old times’ sake. For Ele, Val and Rianne.”

 

If Alois was a flame, he would have already burnt everything to smithereens.

 

“She’s **my** friend! Hear me, mine, mine, _mine_! You guys will only throw her away when she becomes useless!”

 

“We would never do that!” Eleanora roared, “Felicia is as important as anyone else in the group-”

 

“ **No**!” He interrupted. “You threw her away for Ciel! You’re not her friend - only **I** am!”

 

Eleanora scoffed, her patience worn down to the stubs, “Let’s not argue about this, it’s Felicia’s decision. What do you want Felicia? Answer honestly - me or Alois?”

 

Felicia felt like someone had taken a knife and chopped her straight through the middle. She so desperately wanted to go with Eleanora, with her friends. But Alois looked absolutely broken - scattered into millions of pieces of his former self. He’d confided in her, begged her, helped her. He’d earned her loyalty - just like her other friends. She didn’t know what decision to make.

 

Alois’ eyes seemed to darken with every passing second. Felicia made her choice with the utterance of one name:

 

“Alois.”

 

He was smug - he’d won the battle.

 

Eleanora was out of the room, but not before casting Felicia a forlorn and heart-broken glance.

 

There was nothing to be said.


	14. Blood

Felicia watched Eleanora’s retreating back.

 

She continued to watch the open doorway even as she became a speck in the distance - a figure of her past. Her friends - her squad - was broken, worlds away, fractured.

 

She was alone.

 

“That sure was dramatic, huh Felicia?”

 

The sickly sweet tone made bile rise to the back of her throat.

 

“Good riddance, I’d say.”

 

Felicia felt like a wraith had settled on her shoulders, and was now sucking the life from within her very bones.

 

“Now, it’s just you, and me.”

 

But she didn’t want it to be - she liked Alois, don’t get her wrong - but why couldn’t she have her friends too? It wasn’t fair.

 

She faced the carpet - she didn’t want him to see her face.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Her voice shook, with pain or fear she couldn’t tell.

 

“Huh?” There was a tinge of irritation. “ _You_ did that. _You_ choose me, remember?”

 

That wasn’t what she meant.

 

“Why’d you separate the group? Why’d you break up my _friends_?”

 

She felt the familiar burn of tears. _Why did this have to happen?_

 

“T-they all must be hurt-”

 

“Why? Why do you care for them more than me? After everything I’ve been doing for you…” He interrupted sharply.

Felicia sensed the warning tone, and gulped, “Well, I’ve known them since Year 7, a-and....”, she stared him in the eyes with a sudden surge of defiance as he stood dominantly before her, “they’ve always been there for me. Always. We’ve never been separated.”

 

Alois lost it. “NO! YOU CAN’T CHOOSE THEM OVER ME! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES YOU. ME. YOU CAN’T BE WITH ANYONE ELSE!”

 

He suddenly became eerily still, hissing, “You want to leave me, don’t you? You...don’t like me anymore. You want to go back to your precious friends.”

 

Felicia frantically shook her head, stepping backwards as he advanced on her.

 

“Yes, I see. Ciel got to you too. He wants to TAKE EVERYONE AWAY FROM ME AgaIN!”, he shrieked.

 

Felicia tried to make a reply - something, anything to try and defuse him. But she found she could do nothing but back away from him.

 

Until she hit the wall, caged in Alois’s deadly trap.

 

With a crazed smile and hysterical giggle, he reached a hand towards her eye, “I’ll make sure you never leave me alone.”

 

“Ever.”

 

Blood painted Felicia’s face as her blood-curdling screams echoed through the lonely halls.

* * *

 

_Hello darkness my old friend._

 

If there was one place Eleanora could find solace, it was in the library. Right now, she felt it was her one constant - the impossibly imposing shelves a barrier between herself and the problems of reality. She could honestly just sit there and get lost in a good book.

 

But she wasn’t here to read.

 

She had research to do. Tons of it.

 

As soon as she’d left Felicia and Alois, her determination to spite them came back full force - as she had said earlier - with them or without them, she would solve this mystery.

 

Her first clue - Ciel’s slip, _It’s beyond human capabilities._

 

That meant one of two things: either the culprit wasn’t human, or Ciel was hinting that he himself wasn’t. Considering how puffed the boy got when climbing stairs, Eleanora attributed it to the latter.

 

So here she was, combing through the _mythology_ section of the library (actually, just the ancient history section - it had some books on creatures from various ancient cultures).

 

She made a mental checklist of things she was looking for:

  * \- Needed to have the ability to make people faint
  * \- Could easily move from place to place
  * \- Could fit into a school environment
  * \- Wasn’t human - ghost still count?
  * \- Makes people tired - one of Ele’s symptoms before fainting



 

It seemed really specific, but at the same time, too broad.

Eleanora could just _feel_ the headache coming on.

 

Much to her annoyance, every book she encountered was too general - she needed facts, detail. So she turned her efforts to the computers lining the reference section.

 

First stop, wikipedia.

 

She searched up, _List of monsters._

 

It was one hell of a list - but she was willing to read through all the entries.

* * *

 

“Sebastian.”

 

A monotone Ciel sat on one of the plush chairs in a secluded corner of the reading section of the library. Mr. Michaelis stood beside the teenager, a pleased smile on his smug face.

 

“Yes, my lord?” His scarlet eyes burned with mirth.

 

“Results of your investigation? What kind of creature are we looking at?”

 

“Hmm, well, since my lord does love his games, shall we play?”

 

_Now is not the time for humour, fool._

 

“Whatever.”

 

Sebastian hummed. “It is a type of demon.”

 

Ciel smirked. Finally, something funny. “A relative of yours?”

Sebastian pressed on, ignoring his mea- master. “It is a creature that feeds upon the life-energy of humans through intimacy.”

 

“Like...copulating?” Ciel shivered that the thought.

 

“Yes - but it can also gain power through other acts - like kissing. Intercourse is the most extreme way they can draw power.”

 

Ciel nodded. “What are the symptoms of people who have come into...contact with this creature?”

 

Sebastian’s once amused smirk transformed into something far more sinister, like the Bogeyman under a child’s bed. 

 

“Humans who have shared small amounts of intimacy with it become very tired. I would imagine having your life force drained would do that.”

 

“And after sex?”

 

Sebastian’s ruby eyes glinted pink. “Comatose state until it is killed.”

 

Ciel placed his hand under his chin, obviously thinking. “Anything else?”

 

“They can shape shift - not unlike me.”

 

Ciel glared at the peppy demon from the corner of his eyes.

“Is it a demon called an…?”

* * *

 

Eleanora was gob smacked. _It couldn’t be…_

 

But it fit the bill.

 

An Incubus.

 

 _That’s_ the culprit.

 

A male demon that slept with women (explains why only girls fainted) in order to feed off their souls. Small amounts of contact, like kissing and holding hands, could cause fatigue to its host. It explained why Ele had been so tired leading up to her eventual collapse.

 

The incubus could also shape shift - which would allow it to move about the school freely.

 

It was perfect, however, it was still missing a piece in the complicated puzzle - Valentino.

 

An incubus was a _male_ demon that preyed upon _female_ victims.

 

Eleanora had an idea about that as well - as a shape shifter, they could probably change their gender as well. She supposed that the victims were chosen depending on the demon’s...umm... _preferences._

 

She felt sorry for the IT guys that would see her strange search history…

 

Back to the matter at hand, Eleanora felt skeptical. Sure, it made _sense,_ but the whole premise of a _demon_ sleeping around her school was a bit too far-fetched for even _her_ to believe. So with a heavy heart and a feeling of absolute unproductiveness, Eleanora went to leave.

 

Except she didn’t.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain bluenette sitting with their English teacher, engaged in what was sure to be a riveting conversation. Indeed.

 

Eleanora didn’t really know what made her stop in her tracks, or make her way over. If her mum had taught her one thing besides folding her underwear, it was to always follow her gut.

 

“-returned this morning.”

 

Mr. Michaelis’ silky voice was the first thing she heard as she approached the odd pair. Whatever their discussion was on, it was none of her business, so she tried to make her presence more known (that meant making eye contact with Ciel and walking straight up - subtlety be damned).

 

Ciel didn’t reply to the teacher’s statement, and their conversation grinded to a halt.

 

Mr. Michaelis turned to face Eleanora with a fantastic flourish.

 

“May I help you, Miss White?”

 

_Awkward…_

 

“Umm, sorry to bother you, sir,” she plastered on a fake smile. “Could I please speak to Ciel once you are done?”

 

They shared a strange telepathic argument - it kinda reminded her of damage control.

 

“Well, I have just finished with Mr. Phantomhive, so he is all yours.”

 

He threw a wink as he left.

 

...And now it became a Mexican standoff between Mr. Stubborn and Mumcomplex™.

 

He broke the staring contest first. “Eleanora, you seem to have the most uncanny ability to appear at the most difficult of times.”

 

Eleanora took it as a compliment.

 

“Actually, I came about the mystery.”

 

The young man groaned in barely contained loathing. “I’m **not** working with you.”

 

“I wasn’t asking that.” Eleanora refuted. “I actually wanted to share an idea I had. See if you reached a similar conclusion.”

 

 _No way in hell,_ Eleanora’s inner voice commented. _An Incubus - he’ll think you’re even crazier than Alois._

 

But she sucked it up, and said it anyway.

 

“I think the culprit, bad guy, whatever...I think they’re an Incubus.”

 

Ciel didn’t even bat a lash. He actually seemed the tiniest bit impressed.

 

“Were you eavesdropping?”

 

“Huh?” Eleanora’s mind felt like a dog chasing it’s tail round in circles.

 

“Never mind. I think you’re right.”

 

_Ladies and gentlemen - we have a breakthrough!_

 

“Wha-what do you mean ‘I’m right?’ You can’t seriously be considering an Incu-”

 

“If it’s the most logical, then it must be right.”

 

Ciel had a calculating look on his face, like she was a new pawn to step forth onto his playing board.

 

“So, what are you going to do with this information?”

 

Good question - what was she going to do now? Eleanora was no thinker, the best thing she could do was probably pool resources with other people.

 

“I think I’ll probably tell Felicia and Alois. If Rianne’s back, I’d tell her too.”

 

Ciel’s thin eyebrows hunched in confusion. “Where did Rianne go?”

 

“We don’t know - she’s gone missing.”

* * *

 

Eleanora took Ciel to their room.

 

Regardless of how hopeless the situation felt, Eleanora still allowed the smallest amount of hope to blossom - perhaps Rianne had just stayed over at this friend’s place, and had now returned.

 

Ciel wore the perfect poker face - not one ounce of emotion was present. But Eleanora could sense an inner turmoil - pain he tried to keep locked down in the bunker of his soul. Each to their own, she supposed.

 

They reached the girls’ room, and Eleanora opened the door to find the dorm empty.

 

She still wasn’t back.

 

Eleanora felt her mouth go dry with worry, and Ciel’s face seemed to become harder around the edges.

 

“Have you told a teacher?” He asked, his voice even and controlled.

 

“Yeah, Ms. Annafellows.”

 

Ciel scoffed, but offered no explanation as to why. Eleanora didn’t ask.

 

“Did you search for clues?”

 

“Huh?”

 

He let out a large breath of air in annoyance. “You know, just in case she left a note, or something.”

 

Eleanora hummed. “I mean, we could do it now?”

 

So they did. They didn’t go through much (especially when Eleanora barred Ciel from unknowingly opening the underwear drawer), but it all stopped when Ciel searched Rianne’s desk.

 

“Her phone!” He gasped. “Maybe there’s a clue in here! Do you know her password?”

 

“Not off the top of my head,” she voiced.

 

Ciel looked like a child that had been denied their Christmas present. “Do you have it written down somewhere? Could you ask someone else?”

 

Eleanora pulled out her own phone, and scrolled through the mass amounts of notes and passwords - until she found a vaguely familiar one that Rianne had given while in the shower during a phone call. She had written it down in case of an emergency - like now.

 

“It’s ‘prompto’”

 

“Alright.”

 

They were in.

 

The first thing the phone obediently opened up to was a conversation between Rianne and…Ash?

 

“Who…?” Eleanora trailed off, “I never heard of _anyone_ Rianne knew named that.”

 

Ciel didn’t reply, rather he was putting his full focus to scrolling through the messages.

 

“They met on Tumblr...and went to meet up in public…?”

 

It honestly sounded like Ciel was connecting dots in his head. Eleanora peered over his shoulder to read the threads.

 

 _‘One of my friends said that he didn’t need me anymore?’,_ she read. Val had never said that, and the only person left with Rianne after the argument was…

 

OH, Ciel was _so_ dead.

 

Ciel turned to face her (after reading the messages in their entirety) and took in her pissed posture. He slumped with a sigh.

 

“I didn’t mean what I said. I-I was angry and-”

 

“Save it for Rianne. I’m not the one that needs to hear it.”

 

Ciel’s head snapped up in shock.

 

Eleanora pushed her feelings to the side. “Anyhow, what did you gather from that?”

 

Ciel grimaced. “Well, how do you think our Incubus slept with so many students?”

 

Eleanora barely caught onto the implication, and gasped.

 

“Through messaging and meeting up outside of school…”

 

“We **need** to tell Felicia and Alois this.”

 

For once, Ciel didn’t object (he could let her have this, he supposed).


	15. Healing

“Where do you think they are?”

 

Ciel and Eleanora were a little confused. Ciel was sick of running around, and had asked Eleanora to call Felicia on her phone. Worryingly enough, the call went straight to voicemail, indicating that either the phone was dead, or had been turned off.

 

They were now making their way to the boys dorm, having found the two nowhere in the girls’.

 

“So,” Eleanora’s voice broke their little silence. “What _did_ you say to Rianne?”

 

Ciel stiffened like he just met his future mother in law.

 

“Umm, I-I don’t want to talk about it.” He secretly hoped that they would hurry up and find Alois and Felicia so he could avoid any grilling.

 

He heard Eleanora mumble _bullshit_ under her breath.

Luckily for him, he was saved by the surprise appearance of Mr Michaelis, popping out from what seemed like, nowhere.

 

“Hello,” he greeted, a big smile on his face. “Mr Phantomhive, Miss White.”

 

Eleanora’s eyes flashed with irritation. “Call me Eleanora, Miss White is my aunty.”

 

Mr Michaelis gave her no sign of listening, instead turning all his attention on Ciel.

 

“I apologise, but I will have to borrow Mr Phantomhive for a moment.”

 

Ciel derailed his plan with the careless wave of his hand. “Doesn’t matter, Sebastian. She’s in on the investigation now.”

 

Mr Michaelis raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “As you wish. I came to inform you that a _very_ suspicious figure has just entered the chapel. I do believe it is your culprit.”

 

Ciel nodded, as if this was expected. “Good. Observe him until I get there. Eleanora and I are informing _Trancy_ and Felicia with news of our discovery.”

 

Mr Michaelis smirked in agreement. “Very well.”

 

...Then the man proceeded to literally vanish.

 

“W-what?” Eleanora stuttered, surprised at the weird exchange. “Why did you call a _teacher_ by their first _name_?”

 

Ciel went to answer, but shut it seconds later. Something was so wrong it hurt. Eleanora didn’t press for an answer - she noticed the eerie aura as well.

 

It was the kind of foreboding one got before entering a graveyard.

 

They had reached the boys’ dorm, and were on their way to the common room. However, the first thing that hit them was the overpowering smell of dried blood, almost strong enough to make them gag.

 

“Did something die in here?” Eleanora asked, sweating with nerves, “Or is it just me?”

 

Ciel spotted a dotted trail of the crimson liquid. “No, it’s not just you.”

 

They both shared a look.

 

“Think it’s the Incubus?”

 

Ciel’s eyes hardened. “No, something far crazier.”

 

As they pressed on, the unmistakable sounds of sobs reached their ears, high pitched and desperate.

 

Ciel (who was ahead of Eleanora) placed his arm across warily, a silent sign to _slow down, be cautious._

 

They quietly entered the common room where it was obvious that this was where the blood originated from. Puddles of someone’s life force had pooled onto the carpet, like huge red targets. The wailing was definite now - clear and sharp and emotionally paining to hear. It was like someone had forgotten that they had turned their phone on full volume.

Little gasps and pitiful moans came from the corner of the vast room where there was a small curled blonde bundle drenched in the ruby substance. Eleanora was moved with pity, but before she could approach to offer some semblance of comfort, Ciel blocked her with a well-placed arm.

 

“Wait.” He commanded.

 

So she did, and decided to watch how it would play out.

 

“Trancy.”

 

The said boy continued to shiver and mumble unintelligible sentences between sobs.

 

Ciel tried again, “ _Trancy.”_

 

The weeping rose an octave. .

 

Ciel was taking no nonsense - there was not an ounce of sympathy in his sharp voice.

 

“Alois, listen to me - where is Felicia?”

 

The wailing became shrill cries of pain, one sentence being repeated over and over:

 

“Ididn’tmeantoIdidn’tmeanto…”

 

Eleanora felt the cold horror of realisation wash over her.

 

“The blood…”

 

“Felicia’s.” Ciel quietly whisper answered. “Where is she?”

 

Alois continued to wail, yielding no answers or clues.

 

“Infirmary?” Eleanora guessed.

 

“Go.” Ciel stated, “Leave me here.”

 

The two seemed to have a past, so Eleanora didn’t question his desire to stay. “If you say so.”

 

She had a friend to check up on.

* * *

 

It was dark, and everything was washed in pain.

 

She felt the rough scratch of bandages, and she just knew that nothing, absolutely _nothing_ would ever be the same again.

 

She tried to open her left eye - but found no pressure behind the lid - empty.

 

_OhGodithurts…_

 

She didn’t need her sight to know it was missing. The waters of self-loathing began to climb. Her mum had said her eyes were the most beautiful part of her, and now she had lost one of them.

 

Her memories were hazy, yet vividly sharp.

 

There had been yelling, muffled and staticky in her mind, like she’d been forced underwater.

 

She remembered fear - remembered herself backing away from a wounded animal hell bent on hurting her in revenge for hurting him.

 

She could still feel the fingers curling round her eyeball, his sharp nails digging in to gain more leverage, and the burning tug that followed. In her mind, the fingers had never left.

 

She tried her right eye.

 

It opened with no problem at all - like a well-oiled door.

 

At least one part of her was working properly.

 

She couldn’t believe she was alive - having your eye gouged out meant death, right?

 

Disinfectant hit her nose, just as the light from the open window. The shimmering white walls bore into her sensitive eye, and she realised that she was in a bed with an IV stabbed into her arm. Pastel green curtains had been drawn around her like a protective barrier, and there was no one in the room (as far as she could tell).

 

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

 

So she did both.

 

The sounds she made was foreign, even to her. It sounded like she’d been doused in petrol and set alight. Her throat ached with the strain she was placing on it just after screaming her lungs out.

 

Out of breath, and aching in places she didn’t know existed, Felicia stopped to breathe.

 

_How can I face my friends now?_

 

All she could hear in the empty room was Rianne’s biting words - _He’s a weirdo._

 

She wished she had listened. And now, she was lying in a plastic bed with a missing eye.

 

She was interrupted from her inner demons by the ominous sound of the door slowly creaking open. Much to her horror, her breath sped up and her mind went into overdrive.

 

_He’sbackhe’scometokillmeGodhe’sgointotakemyothereyepleasehelpme_

 

“Felicia, are you in here?”

 

Felicia’s nerves were shot. For a second there, she thought it was Eleanora’s voice.

 

That was until the curtains were pulled back revealing a very pale and worried Eleanora. Oh, so it actually was her, and not her ears being assholes. Figures.

 

“Oh my God,” Eleanora whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “What did he do to you?”

 

“What, do I really look _that_ bad?” Felicia tried to joke, but it came out strained, and she could feel a bitter tear drip down from the existing eye.

 

Eleanora ignored her poor attempt at humour, and instead, sat down on the empty seat next to her bed.

 

“I-I can’t believe...Alois..did this?”

 

All Felicia could do was nod.

 

“Is it scratched? Did he cut it?”

 

Felicia shook her head. _No, much worse._

 

“It’s gone.”

 

Eleanora’s brown orbs widened unnaturally. “Your eye? He...he ripped your eye out…?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Felicia watched as Eleanora’s pupils became shiny with unshed tears, guilt pooling in the form of a liquid shimmer.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have left you along with him,” she admitted. “I-I never thought he would-”

 

“But he did,” Felicia spat, unable to hide her bitterness. 

 

Felicia went stonily quiet. If Eleanora hadn’t ditched her, than this wouldn’t have happened. If Rianne hadn’t disappeared this wouldn’t have occurred. If Ele and Val hadn’t collapsed, she wouldn’t be here. If Ciel hadn’t shown up then none of the previous mentions would have happened at all. It was as Alois said - it’s all Ciel’s fault.

 

But the logical part of her brain said otherwise. _It’s Alois’ fault - he did this._

 

God, she needed a distraction.

 

Fortunately, Eleanora had the perfect one.

 

“Is now a bad time to discuss the investigation?”

 

Felicia turned to look at a sheepish Eleanora who was trying to get the attention off her injury.

 

“No, go right ahead.”

 

There was a small sigh of relief. If Felicia hadn’t been listening so closely, she would’ve missed it.

 

“Well, Ciel and I have kinda teamed up, after we came to a similar conclusion.”

 

Felicia pushed her indignance aside at the mentioning of Ciel’s name - it’s not _his_ fault.

 

“Yeah? What?”

 

“We think we know who made all the girls, Ele and Val collapse...” Eleanora took a breath, like bracing herself for a violent reaction.

 

“Well…?”

 

“We think it’s a type of demon called an Incubus.”

 

Felicia had heard of them before - but pin this situation on one? A bit too far-fetched for her liking.

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

Eleanora started from the beginning.

* * *

 

“Alois, I will not ask again. What. did. you. do?”, CIel’s patience at this point was wearing very thin.

 

After Eleanora sprinted off to the infirmary, Ciel took it upon himself to try and get Alois to at least look like he hadn’t just had a murderous breakdown. This meant soaking up the puddles of blood with spare towels, pulling out some clean clothes, and shoving Alois in a cold shower. He felt quite pleased he was able to do this without anyone’s help.

Alois may have now looked presentable, but his mind was still running a broken record. All he did was sit on the bathroom floor and cry. And he still didn’t answer Ciel’s question.

 

“It’s not like you haven’t done this to someone before.” Ciel panned.

 

Alois looked up at him with wide, wet eyes, his cries finally ceasing.

 

“B-but i lik-ke F-Felicia...i didn’t w-want to -h-h-uuurrrttt her!” he blubbered.

 

With a long suffering sigh, Ciel crouched down, mentally preparing himself to give a pep talk.

 

“Are you a Trancy or not? Just be grateful she isn’t dead.” Ciel smirked, “technically, I should have you arrested for assault causing grievous bodily harm.”

 

Alois whimpered.

 

Ciel stood up, dragging Alois up by the shirt collar, leaning in close to his ear.

 

“But you’d better have a spectacular way of atoning for what you’ve done, if you ever want her to forgive you.”

 

Shoving him away, Ciel added, “I know I wouldn’t.”

 

Alois stared at him, gobsmacked. He blinked, and _finally_ had his head on straight.

 

Ciel was almost glad to have the nastiness back. Almost.

 

“Naturally, I was acting the whole time. I really had you all fooled, didn’t I?” Alois giggled.

 

Ciel ignored him. “Look, we know who’s behind the attacks. We’re-”

 

“Oooohhh! Who is it? Please tell, Ciel.” Alois interrupted.

 

 _Let it slide, Ciel_.

 

“An Incubus”

 

“Of course, of course! I already knew that!....what’s an Incubus?”

 

Ciel had to really struggle to not facepalm. “A type of demon, it doesn’t matter. Look, we’re heading to the Chapel to go and close this investigation…”

 

He hesitated, “...and I suppose you may come too.”

 

Alois grinned, “so let's go then!”

 

Ciel started to head to the door, “yes, let’s make our way to the infirmary.”

 

He paled, “the infirmary? We’re not - you’re not - do we _have_ to?”

 

Turning in the doorway, Ciel stared at him like he was stupid.

 

“Well, it’s only fair we go and see Felicia, you fool. She’s a part of all this too, remember?”

 

Ciel strode out. Alois followed, dreading the inevitable moment when he’d have to face Felicia again.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Felicia breathed. “So, an Incubus…?”

 

“Yeah, I know right?” Eleanora agreed. “However, what I’m interested in is the relationship between Mr Michaelis and Ciel - heck, Ciel calls him by his first name and tells him what to do!”

 

“That _is_ weird.” Commented Felicia.

 

They sat in a bit of an awkward silence.

 

“Hey, George?”

 

“Yeah, Felicia?”

 

“C-can we hug?”

 

And sure enough, the two embraced - being careful not to squash one another.

 

“Let’s stop fighting one another. Let’s be friends again.” Felicia mumbled into Eleanora’s shoulder.

 

Eleanora gave a cheeky grin, “We’re the squad?”

 

“Heck yeah!” Felicia shouted enthusiastically, squeezing her friend back with happiness.

 

Then the door swung open, and the room seemly darkened (could have just been the sun moving behind a cloud, but whatevs).

 

“Alois.” Greeted Eleanora stonily, as she spotted the two boys standing awkwardly in the doorway.

 

The blonde boy paled considerably, before taking a huge gulp of air to steel his nerves. He walked into the room, purpose in his strides. He stopped before the foot of the bed.

 

By this point, Eleanora was standing beside Felicia’s bed like a disapproving security guard, trying to look as intimidating as possible. That meant folding her arms and squaring her shoulders back.

 

Alois sniffed, tears already dripping down. “F-Felicia, I-I’m sooooo sorry - I didn’t mean it!”

 

He leapt into her bed, performing the biggest glomp Eleanora and Ciel had ever seen. Alois began to sob like a monsoon.

“I promise, from now on, I will be the best friend you’ve ever had! I-I’ll do whatever you ask me, and we’ll save your friends! I promise - just please, don’t leave me!”

 

Eleanora felt her heavy heart soften - she could sense a genuineness in his, umm, _interesting_ apology. She observed Ciel’s uncomfortable face - someone obviously not used to such public displays of emotion or affection.

 

 _Good luck, Rianne._ Eleanora internally cheered.

 

Felicia sniffed as well, close to tears. “I forgive you, Alois. Just don’t ever do anything like that again.” She patted him on the back as a sign of forgiveness.

 

After Alois had calmed down enough to remove himself from Felicia’s person, Ciel cleared his throat to gain the attention of all the people in the room.

 

“As I told Alois earlier, we are getting very close to capturing the Incubus.”

 

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, and as a sign for him to continue.

 

“One of my _associates,”_ Eleanora and Felicia shared a look, “Is currently at the chapel making sure that they won’t get away from us. All we need to do now is catch him.”

 

They all exchanged expressions of determination - they were so close.

 

“Felicia, you’ll need to stay behind.”

 

Felicia made an indignant shout. “What? No way in hell!”

 

She jumped out of the bed, flinging the thin blanket violently as she did so.

 

“I’m not getting left behind! Ele and Val are my friends too. I helped start this, so I’ll help finish it!”

 

Ciel made an unimpressed face, but made no move to stop her attendance.

 

“On one condition.” Eleanora interrupted. All eyes were on her.

 

“Name it.”

 

“Alois will take care of you. You haven’t had much time to adjust to having one missing eye, so your sight won’t be the best.”

 

Felicia mulled over her words.

 

“I’ll do it!” Alois screeched fiercely. “I’ll help and protect Felicia like no one else! I’m the best for this job.”

 

Eleanora grinned mischievously. “Well, you’ll just have to prove it, won’t you.”

 

Ciel gave his little group of oddlings a once over, before looking quite contentedly fierce.

 

“Alright, it’s time to end this.”

 

They made their way to the chapel.

* * *

 

The newly reformed squad stood together at the large entrance to St Em’s ancient chapel. True to Mr Michaelis’ words, there was an inky shadow moving around the inside of the holy building, seen through it’s beautiful stain glass windows.

 

“Ready?” Asked Ciel, the automatically appointed leader.

 

“As we’ll ever be.”

 

“Let’s do it!”

 

“We’ll kick it’s arse!”

 

Alois pushed open the heavy door, and waited for the other three to enter through.

 

It was midday, and the bright sun streamed through at the perfect angle to make the bright colours of the stained windows shimmer around the white floors and plain wooden pews. It was a beautiful sight - but was dropped in favour for the figure standing at the altar, a box of candles in his muscular arms.

 

Mr Michaelis dropped down from nowhere next to the small group so silently that they didn’t even notice.

 

However, they wouldn’t have noticed him even if they wanted to.

 

Standing at the front of the chapel, smirking like a delinquent child demanding full attention, was Valentino Acerbi. He let out a sarcastic sigh at the sight of them.

 

“I hate it when a plan falls apart.”

 

 

**BONUS:**

With a triumphant smirk, Ciel turned to face the shocked trio.

 

“I told you so.”

 

He couldn’t help the smugness that crept into his voice.


	16. Hell

As someone wise once said, _the saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies, it comes from friends and loved ones._

 

That person definitely knew what they were talking about.

 

The dull ache resounding from Felicia’s empty socket was nowhere near the burning agony of Valentino’s treachery. To think, at one point, they were sharing food off each other’s plates with _this_ guy - who took no second through to discard them.

 

Eleanora could only stare in utter shock - she _always_ wanted to see the best in the people she loved, no matter how wrong their doings were. But she just couldn’t pick out a foothold for forgiveness in this situation.

 

To her, that meant the crime was unfathomable.

 

Ciel, Mr Michaelis and Alois remained largely unaffected. Perhaps due to previous knowledge, or never really caring for them in the first place. Regardless, they seemed like pillars to the deflated girls, whose hearts had been earned, then shattered on the ground like cheap porcelain.

 

Eleanora furiously held back frustrated tears, the effort obvious in her trembling voice.

 

“Why’d you do it?”

 

It was whispered, but the echo of the chapel projected it to the entire space.

 

The air froze still for a moment, neither party willing to break the fragile silence.

 

Until it was shattered by the hammer that was Valentino’s gurgling laughter. It rose in pitch, climbing higher and higher, rising to an unearthly bark that scratched at their ear drums and made goosebumps rise along their uncovered flesh.

 

He stopped suddenly, grinning like a madman at the small group, pointy teeth peeking out from his plump lips.

 

“I never loved her, I never loved anyone.”

Eleanora let out a quiet sob, Felicia grabbing her arm comfortingly.

 

“You see, I needed power, I need life-force. What a better place to get it than at a school?”

 

He resumed his chuckling once again, Alois, Ciel and Mr Michaelis not even bothering to hide their disgust.

 

“So many youths, so many people I could eat! My, so many _tasty_ meals. Especially Ele - what a happy girl. So full of life and love! Her energy was one of the strongest I have ever encountered.”

 

Felicia could not hold in her distress any longer, “But why?”

 

Valentino took on a gentle smile, reminiscent of the Val they used to know, and had welcomed within their group so long ago. It tugged at Felicia and Eleanora’s heart strings - he couldn’t be _that_ evil...

 

“Because you’re all little lambs _just_ waiting to be taken by wolves.”

 

Ciel seemed to redden angrily at the last comment. He would stand idle no longer.

 

“Sebastian, this is an order: kill the Incubus!”, Ciel commanded with a hard stare.

 

With a devilish smirk, Sebastian placed his right hand over his heart. “Yes, my Lord.”

 

Felicia and Eleanora choked momentarily forgetting their pain, “Lord!?”

 

Valentino growled viciously as Sebastian turned to face him, his eyes a hellish pink. Lunging for him, Valentino snarled, “You think you can kill me? I've had so many women I've become indestructible!”

 

With the ever provoking smile, Sebastian grabbed Valentino by the throat, hurling him into the pews on the far side of the room. While Felicia, Alois and Ciel wisely took cover behind pillars at the entrance, Eleanora stood defiantly and yelled at Sebastian, “Mr Michaelis! Don't kill him! We can still get some info outta him.”

 

Sebastian lept over to the pile of pews, where Valentino was starting to rise. “I'm afraid I only follow the wishes of my master. You'll have to discuss this with him.”

 

“Whaaaaaaatt?!” Eleanora whined. She then ran to crouch behind the pillar with Ciel.

 

“Hey Ciel. Shouldn’t you interrogate Val for information?”

 

“Why? There’s nothing else to know. The longer he lives the less likely his victims are to wake.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“I said no.” Ciel glared.

 

Eleanora pouted, and turned to watch the fight.

 

Val and Sebastian were destroying the Chapel; pews were thrown and broken, vicious kicks and punches were thrown, and even a window was shattered.

 

Aware that he was tiring, Valentino decided to give one final attack: distracting Sebastian by throwing some knives at him, Valentino leapt behind him, and stabbed Sebastian with a broken pew. Sebastian gasped, as blood spurted out and he fell to the floor. Eleanora and Felicia called out in distress. Triumphantly, Valentino grinned and made his way smugly to the group, his eyes trained on Ciel.

 

“Just for ruining my plans, I think I’ll give you to my sister, she’ll have such a fun time -”

 

He made a strange noise as a strong hand clamped around his ankle. Slowly, Sebastian rose with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to try much harder than that if you want to kill _me_.”

 

Lifting a stunned Valentino with ease, Sebastian hammer-throw-style swung him around and over to the altar, landing with a sickening crack.

 

Slouching over it, clutching it as he struggled to breathe, Valentino’s eyes widened as he coughed up blood.

 

“Y-you-”

 

“Right where I want you”, Sebastian muttered, sprinting to Val, pinning him on top of the altar by his throat. Valentino gurgled as he desperately clawed and kicked an unfazed Sebastian.

 

“Down, dog.” with a demonic sneer, Sebastian plunged his hand straight through Valentino’s chest - a final blow, as blood spread over the white marble altar.

 

Shaking the blood off his glove in disgust, Sebastian made his way back to the pillars, where a horrified and openmouthed Felicia and Eleanora were waiting. Ciel came to meet him halfway. Alois remained hidden.

 

“It is done, my L-”

 

“You may have defeated me, Phantomhive, but in the end, you’ve still lost! Everything you...care...for….”, Valentino called out, before succumbing to death’s sweet embrace.

 

At those words, Ciel’s eyes widened, his face contorted in confusion - and to Sebastian’s surprise - a bit of fear.

 

Felicia walked up next to him, narrowing her eye in confusion. “I wonder what that was supposed to mean.”

 

Eleanora clamped her hands on Felicia’s shoulders, scaring her. “Who knows? But if _someone_ ”, she glared at Ciel, “decided to not just outright kill him, then maybe we’d know a bit more.”

 

Alois scoffed, “Like you would’ve been able to extract information from that man-whore.”

 

Ciel shrugged them off carelessly, “Nonsense, we know everything we need to.”

 

“W-what?!” Felicia and Eleanora exclaimed simultaneously.

 

Ciel turned to Sebastian, a small smirk adorning his round face.

 

“Sebastian,” he commanded. 

 

The said man made his own all-knowing smirk in response, placing his gloved hand over his heart. “Yes, my lord.”

 

He strutted over to the left side of the, now bloodied altar, with purpose. The group (except Ciel) watched transfixed as the man bent down to pull a strange piece of shiny metal jutting out from the base of the marble.

 

No sooner had he moved the secretive lever, a large trembling began under their feet. A portion of the floor behind the altar slid away with a solid screech, revealing dirty stone steps descending into darkness.

 

Sebastian turned back around to face the group, a shit-eating grin upon his smug face, triumph glowing in his ruby eyes.

 

“I believe this is the way.”

 

Ciel scoffed, “enough with the show, Sebastian.”

 

In response, the not-teacher subtly rolled his scarlet orbs.

 

“Well then, would you all please follow me, I do believe you have an _investigation_ to finish.”

 

He twirled on his heels, and began to walk down the dusty stairs into the unknown. Ciel turned to face his little group of oddlings.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Felicia and Eleanora nodded, desperate to end the mystery and fix the plot holes. Alois had other plans.

 

“I think I might bring some back-up. Just in case~”

 

Ciel raised a blue eyebrow.

 

“What about Felicia?”

 

Alois turned into a golden blur, snatching up Eleanora’s and Ciel’s hands within his own.

 

“I entrust her to you two for the moment.”

 

His baby blue eyes swam with regret and determination. “Please keep her safe.”

 

Felicia was touched - Alois _cared._

 

“Alright.” Agreed Eleanora and Ciel. Alois then proceeded to dash off with the grace of a wild rabbit.

 

Ciel turned back towards their designated path. “Shall we continue?”

* * *

 

The first thing they noticed in the spacious circular cavity was that it was damp, and Sebastian had vanished into thin air.

 

Sweat clung to their skin and clothes, whether from nervousness or the heavy moisture in the air, one could not tell.

But they could all see the towering figure, broad shouldered and with bulging muscles. Dressed in a freshly pressed black suit, the Unknown Figure stood beside a sight even more terrifying.

 

Upon the cold blackened stone floor sat a strange platform with a neatly drawn pentagram, flickering in the scattered candle light. Upon it was a body - pale with sleep.

 

Felicia couldn’t keep her voice in check, “Rianne!”

 

Indeed, the horror.

 

Dressed in a white ceremonial gown, her clammy skin indistinguishable from where the dress ended and began. Her honeyed hair was splayed around in a twisted halo. Her face peaceful in the grips of heavenly unconsciousness. 

 

Ciel sucked in a breath at the sight.

 

“Headmaster...Padre?” The name fell from Eleanora’s lips in quiet betrayal.

 

The large figure, now identified as Headmaster Padre let out a winning smile, his unnaturally pearly white teeth seeming to glow in the orange light.

 

“Hello my Lovely Students~” He called, his huge palms pressed to his hips. “What brings you here?”

 

“Save it,” commanded Ciel with a no-nonsense tone. “We know _what_ you are. Your little minion is dead.”

 

A low growl sounded from the back of the principal’s throat. “I liked that one too.” He shrugged, “no matter, I do not need his assistance anymore, now that my plan is almost complete.”

 

“What plan?” Felicia asked, cold dread settling in her stomach.

 

The headmaster let out a chilling chuckle that echoed around the area. Later on, that same laugh would probably show up again in their nightmares.

 

“As a teacher, it is my sworn duty to teach. Now, shall I educate you little children?”

 

Ciel bristled when the word ‘little’ was mentioned.

 

No one said anything, they barely even breathed.

 

Padre’s dirty yellow eyes glinted in mirth. “Of course I will! It is the least I could do before I kill you brats.”

 

Eleanora scanned the room for any sign of her English teacher. Having found none, she wondered if they had either been abandoned, or if Ciel was waiting for the right moment to pull out his ace.

 

“Now, this little setup here,” his meaty finger pointed at the devilish display, “is my ritual.”

 

“R-ritual?” Felicia whispered, the little whimper drifting through the space.

 

“Yes, a sacrificial ritual. You see, I can suck out a person’s life force, but only through a... _special_ way. To eliminate such methods, I need to absorb a special type of soul...a soul tainted by intense grief. A hurt inflicted by someone they considered very close to themselves.”

 

Eleanora glared at Ciel, who continued to focus on the despicable principal’s words.

 

“I need a soul whose heart has been utterly shattered - just like her’s.” His smug smile took up the entire bottom portion of his painted face. But like a painting, the canvas underneath was an ugly shade of devious.

 

“But now the show has come to an end, and it’s time for the curtains to close. It’s sad, I know. Even after I kill you, the show must. Go. On.”

 

He reached into his onyx coat, retrieving an ornate dagger decorated in otherworldly swirls and opaque gems. Before they could even blink, the demonic headmaster had grabbed Ciel by the collar of his shirt, the dagger poised to strike. All Ciel could do was stare into the crazed pupils of his killer.

 

“I promise - I will make your deaths as painful as possible~”

* * *

 

 

**BONUS:**

Awareness blossomed alongside a throbbing headache.

 

The rhythmic beeps were the first things she noticed.

 

Then her toes, and her fingers. She gave them a twitch - they responded sluggishly.

 

Next, came the smells - disinfectant, overly sweet perfume, roses.

 

Her lids flickered, before experimentally opening.

 

It was bright - far too bright.

 

An ache - a dull tingling on the base of her spine - intuition.

 

She tried to sit up, noticing the white walls of a hospital. She was hooked up to tubes upon tubes, needles protruding from every clear space of skin on her arm. There was a mask covering her nose and mouth. No sooner had she noticed, was it tugged off.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Then came the memories, bashing into her skull and ripping apart the fragile peace. Valentino - a cruel sneer decorating his beautiful face. He - he never looked like _that,_ didn’t he?

 

She saw her phone daintily deposited on the side table next to her bed, in between various bunches of flowers and tacky _get well soon_ cards. That explained the scent of roses. Twisting around in the thin blankets that felt incredibly heavy, she reached her prize.

 

Three new messages.

 

FEL: Miss u Ele. Luv u bro.

 

NE: i wish u were here. everyone hates me. come back soon.

 

ELEANORA: val’s an incubus!

 

One quick google search later, and Ele was heavily breathing. There was only one thought slamming through her head.

 

_I lost my virginity to an Incubus!?_


	17. Closure

Time was still, lapsed in inactivity and paralysed confusion.

 

Seconds were slips of eternity as the once bright bumbling headmaster of St Euphemia’s Secondary School clutched his victim tightly by the collar, his weapon of choice glinting cruelly in his monstrous palm. 

 

The only sound seemed to be the warning thump of their hearts as death stared Ciel in his one azure eye.

 

“Sebastian!”

 

And just like that, the spell was broken, shattered like the stained glass windows of the chapel above.

 

The hands of time resumed their ticking, as Sebastian dropped down in all his suited glory, flinging the beast of a man across the room - far away from _his_ prey. Without the huge hand once keeping him upright, Ciel slumped to the ground in palpable relief.

 

The butler, turned teacher, knelt down to his charge, checking for any signs of injury.

 

A frozen Felicia and Eleanora stared at the scene with barely contained confusion - this was far too much for them to process - their pacifist principal trying to _kill_ a _student_?

 

Sebastian abruptly stood with the wave of Ciel’s hand.

 

“My order,” Ciel called from his spot on the cobbled floor, a deadly edge in his accented voice, “kill him.”

 

Sebastian bowed at the waist, with his hand upon his heart, “Of course, my lord.”

 

There was no playful smirk, nor twinkling pupils - just plain malice chiseled on his handsome features.

 

Charging straight in, Sebastian pulled out sterling silver butter knives (Felicia and Eleanora baulked at the sight, while Ciel pulled himself up to stand behind them). Throwing them at lightning speed, it seemed to be aiming for the Headmaster’s throat.

 

It seemed like an easy win.

 

But the headmaster was faster; blocking all five knives with his oversized ritual dagger. Sebastian stopped in surprise, before smirking.

 

“Well, it seems like you are more experienced than your little protégé.”

 

They charged at each other, viscous noises emitting from their throats, Ciel, Felicia (with Eleanora covering her blind side) wisely ducked for cover behind a ridge in the wall, watching with anticipation.

 

It quickly became apparent that the Headmaster was in a league of his own. Any wounds inflicted by Sebastian seemed to have caused no damage at all.

 

Undeterred, Sebastian continued to attack the throat, and limbs.

 

He was winning until the dagger tore his arm off.

 

Falling to the ground in shock, the trio yelped out in distress. Sebastian merely held the limb back where it was meant to be, until it reattached itself.

 

Now thoroughly angered, Sebastian proceeded to pick up speed, impaling the headmaster faster than the human eye could see.

 

But it was futile.

 

The headmaster cackled as he rose off the floor he landed on.

 

Putting the dagger away, he flexed his sharp nails and continued to overwhelm his opponent.

 

Sebastian was kicked into the cobblestone wall - forming a crater with a sickening crunch. Everyone waited for him to stand up again.

 

But he didn’t.

 

Ciel looked very afraid. “Sebastian’s going to lose...this can’t be.”

 

It seemed all hope would be lost; the Headmaster was making his way back to the set up where Rianne lay - if he completed the ritual, it was all over.

 

“I’m hereeeeeeee!!!!”

 

A familiar voice bounded down into the chamber. Moments later, Alois appeared, bouncing down the cold steps into the room.

 

“I’ve brought Claude and Hannah too!”

 

Felicia and Eleanora stared at each other. “Who?”

 

Ciel, however, looked relieved as Mr Faustus and Ms Annafellows came sprinting in, holding the same deadly gaze as Sebastian once did. Eleanora and Felicia were shocked to see the two most apathetic teachers in the school, but at this point, weren’t really surprised.

 

Alois turned to them, his hands on his hips, “you two! Help _him_ -” he pointed at Sebastian, “-defeat…” he turned to squint at the Headmaster, who was now staring in surprise. “theee...Headmaster? Yes, the Headmaster!”

 

Both Ms Annafellows and Mr Faustus appeared apprehensive to his orders, however, at Alois’s insistence (”NOW”), They bowed, and responded.

 

“Yes, your highness.”

 

Felicia and Eleanora nearly died. “HIGHNESS??”

 

As Claude and Hannah now entered the fight, the tide seemed to turn against Headmaster Padre. He may have been strong enough to handle Sebastian, but with Claude and Hannah interfering with the same amount of strength and skill, he was outnumbered and overpowered.

 

They immediately pushed him back against the far wall, away from where Rianne lay. Sebastian started to rise again, scoffing at the sight of his ‘back-up’, then joined in, attacking the Headmaster and keeping him far away from where Alois, Felicia, Eleanora and Ciel stood.

 

Ciel’s fists clenched and unclenched in helplessness.

 

“What do we do now?” Eleanora asked, somehow reading Ciel’s mind.

 

“We should stay out of their way,” Ciel’s eye was trained on the bleached figure lying in the middle of the room.

 

Eleanora nudged him with her elbow. “Hey, we may be useless, but surely, we can do _something.”_

 

“Like what?” Alois interrupted.

 

Eleanora gave a wolfish grin. “So bad guy needs to sacrifice Rianne, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“So if we take her away from the ritual-thingy, bad guy can’t perform the sacrifice!”

 

Ciel’s eyebrows wrinkled in thought. “Yes...Alois, help me.”

 

Alois shook his head like a swaying palm tree, “Get Eleanora to help, I’m gonna protect Felicia.”

 

Without waiting for any reply, Alois grabbed Felicia by the hand, and led her to the cleanest (and safest) part of the room.

 

“Good luck~” Felicia called.

 

Once they were gone, Ciel surveyed the scene. “They’re all the way on the other side. I’d say it’s safe enough to do it.”

 

“Alright,” agreed Eleanora.

 

With very little grace and ceremony (neither of the two were famous for their physical prowess), Ciel and Eleanora raced over to their unconscious friend. Ciel took position at her head, Eleanora at her arms.

 

Trying not to draw attention to their little escapade, Ciel nodded at Eleanora, and they hefted Rianne’s arms and legs, carrying her away from the violent scuffle and strange sacrificial runes. They would never admit out loud, but they were happy with their efforts - they had successfully managed to retrieve Rianne from their demonic teacher.

 

They carried her over to a transfixed Alois and Felicia, who were hypnotised by the battle roaring across the room.

 

“Shouldn’t we take her away from here? Say, back up into the chapel?” Eleanora suggested to Ciel, once she deduced that Felicia and Alois probably wouldn’t listen to her (not with all the excitement).

 

“No,” came Ciel’s reply. “She’s going to be safe, especially since Sebastian and the others are nearly finished with the Headmaster.”

 

Ciel, true to his words, was absolutely correct.

 

They watched as Sebastian, Hannah and Claude worked together like clockwork, defending one another’s back as someone else went in for the kill. Their fighting was like an orchestra, and its captive audience could see the emergence of the almighty crescendo.

 

It began with two well placed grabs from Claude and Hannah, both grimacing as their captive’s razor nails sliced into their flesh, deriving torrents of blood. They persevered, clutching his thick arms and pressing his swollen body against the cobblestone floor.

 

The said man gnarled his teeth, spitting high pitched insults and swears in languages unknown. Even from their distance, they could still see the telltale smirk of victory emerging on Sebastian’s face as his hands gripped either side of the principal’s head, and tugged.

 

They watched, horrified as the flesh of Headmaster Padre’s neck gave way, tearing into skin coloured strips. Blood gushed as skin flaked like torn ribbons and bones popped. Sebastian grit his teeth alongside a struggling Claude and Hannah, as the head was severed clean.

 

The detached face was petrified in outraged agony.

 

It rolled across the floor as Sebastian’s arms gave out from fatigue, the dead Incubus’ body finally stilling from its deathly spasms. Claude and Hannah slumped in exhaustion, this fight clearly being a challenge to the group of demons.

 

No one dared to speak, the relief and shock choking their voices and clouding their thoughts. But, there’s always one.

 

“Well, that was fun~”

 

Everyone glared at Alois.

 

“What? Should’ve seen the look on his face!”

The demons stood, their moment of rest over.

 

“Now,” began Mr Michaelis, “shall we clean up this mess?”


	18. Serenity

It was a mild Monday morning, where even the sun despised its role of waking the world up. Students milled about the awakening campus, the magnificent roses shimmering in the soft early sunshine. It was going to be a busy day, but the final of many.

 

Today was graduation.

 

There was a sense of finality, like the feeling one gets when sitting in front of a play and waiting for the curtains to swing close with a swish.

 

Anticipation hung low in the air, along with a subtle hint of sadness - the last of many, the last of what they had considered ‘normal’ for the past six years. It was coming to its logical conclusion, and for once, Rianne wanted to show logic the door.

 

_I don’t want this to end._

 

Rianne snuck looks at her squad situated around her, sitting in the uncomfortable hall chairs, listening to the old Catholic priest drone on about the dangers Pokemon Go. She remembered what marked the new beginning of their closeness.

 

Dubbed the Incubus Incident, it had simultaneously ripped them apart and stitched them back together, like some demented Frankenstein, but with more tears. The experience had broken her heart, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces, but had somehow put it back together to create the most beautiful mosaic. Rianne and Ciel’s eyes met, and he sent her a soft smile.

 

Things definitely had changed, some for the worst, but most for the best.

 

A particular memory welled up, like the nostalgic tears in both the Eleanora’s eyes.

 

Where it all fell apart, and somehow, fell back together.

 

The separated crew had claimed one of the larger study rooms in the library, and were now gathered there, alongside teachers Sebastian, Claude and Hannah. It was far from a joyous reunion, regardless of the fact that Ele had returned (relatively unharmed) and Rianne had awoken from her drug induced sleep. The situation had just been explained to the two in all it’s complicated glory, neither Rianne or Ele really comprehending the fact that this was supposed to be real, but just went with it anyway.

 

With all that out of the way, Felicia, Eleanora, Rianne and Ele wanted an explanation - a long and detailed one, at that. Ciel heaved a great sigh at this request (borderline threat), and had asked them to meet up in that particular room.

 

Now assembled, it was time to begin.

 

“So Ciel, why did you transfer?” Eleanora started, arms crossed in a vain attempt to appear intimidating.

 

Ciel deflated, his hand pressed flat against his forehead in a face palm. Sebastian seemed to grin at the look of suffering on his charge’s face.

 

“I’ll start at the beginning. My grandfather attended this school, and had spoken very highly of it. When I was informed that it was losing reputation due to strange incidents and very little action was being taken to correct it, I decided to intervene.”

 

Felicia raised an eyebrow, “You’re granddad went here? Why didn’t you attend in the first place?”

 

“Because I didn’t want to.”

 

“Then why were you trying to help the place?”

 

“Because the loss of prestige would affect my family’s standing - people finding out that the school my grandfather went to was cursed? The rest of the elite world would have field day.”

 

Everyone nodded in semi-understanding, it kinda made sense.

 

“Wait, you’re an aristocrat?” Rianne kept the curiosity in her voice to a minimum.

 

Ciel faced her dead on, “yes, now no more questions, you can ask them at the end of the explanation.”

 

Ciel’s statement was forceful enough to give the other occupants in the room no space to negotiate.

 

“In order to begin finding out what was happening at this school, I offered my services to the Headmaster and asked him to replace the teachers with people whom I selected. The reason I was able to rule out all of their involvement was through intense research into their background and personal lives.”

 

“Geez, someone’s a stalker,” Eleanora quietly whispered to Ele.

 

Ciel sent them a small glare.

 

“The people I replaced the teachers with are people whom I know, and trust,” he glanced a look at Claude and Hannah, “to some degree.”

 

“But who are they? They’re definitely not human, and you can’t convince us otherwise,” asked Rianne.

 

A silent conversation was shared between Ciel and Sebastian, before Ciel spilled the beans. 

 

“Sebastian, Claude and Hannah are demons. However, I am only in a contract with Sebastian. The other two are bound to Alois. They are all in fact, servants.”

 

Said blonde gave a little wave and a smirk, as the rest of the squads’ mouths hit the floor.

 

“You have a contract with TWO demons!” Ele, Felicia and Eleanora exclaimed.

 

Rianne just shrugged, “makes sense. I did say you are a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket.”

 

Alois huffed at Rianne’s sarcasm, whining at a seemingly stoic and deaf Claude (“I honestly don’t care”). 

 

Seeing that the situation was about to grow out of hand (Ele and Felicia were seconds away from slapping some sense into Alois about his life choices), Ciel steered them back on track.

 

“Ahem.”

 

They quieted down like kindergarten students.

 

“As I was saying, I got my butler, Sebastian, to investigate the political side of the school, while I focused on the students. I deduced that Valentino was the cause, thanks to his suspicious behaviour and exaggerated enthusiasm.” 

 

It was Ele’s turn to huff, cheeks tainting a light pink.

 

“Why’d you make a contract?” Eleanora asked, eyebrows raised.

 

Ciel looked away, a haunted look overtaking his facial features.

 

“Oooh, I smell tragic backstory,” murmured Felicia.

 

“I - I guess I created the contract after the murder of my parents. Sebastian is helping me to find and get revenge on their murderers.”

 

“That’s pretty dark,” Eleanora remarked.

 

Ele sniffed, a small tear running down her porcelain face. “You poor thing!” Before she latched onto him with a bear hug of motherly love.

 

“G-get off me!”

 

Rianne giggled, quickly snapping the moment on her phone. The rest of the group joined in on the hug, quickly creating a **dog-** pile of feels. The demons watched with barely contained contempt. 

 

Laughter echoed around the room, permeated occasionally by violent death threats (which were mostly ignored). That was until an annoyed librarian threw open the door to tell them to shut up.

 

After their scolding (“Who shoved the pole up her arse?”), the dog pile was formally over, and the supernatural squad gracefully descended from the ceiling where they’d hidden, successfully scaring the shit out of most of the mortal squad.

 

“Wait a second,” Rianne began after recovering from her laughter at the stupidity of the occasion, “a-are you staying then?”

 

Ciel’s face twisted into a look of contemplation. “On one condition.”

 

“Name it.”

 

Everyone watched Ciel in anticipation and a twinge of worry.

 

“Alois admits that he has been a jerk.”

 

A pitched cry of outrage sounded from said person, “I am NOT a jerk!”

 

“No you’re not.” Eleanora defended, arms crossed and a grumpy look on her face, “but you can’t deny that your actions were those of a jerk.”

 

Rianne agreed, as did Ele.

 

Alois looked about ready to cry, his big blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. He turned to Felicia in a last ditch effort to preserve his dignity.

 

“I- I think you were maybe, just a tad, mean.”

 

Literally no one breathed for a solid minute, before Alois exploded in water works and snot.

 

“Wahh, I didn’t mean toooooooo!!!”

 

You could literally see Claude and Hannah facepalm at his admittance.

 

“I-It’s just that e-everyone loves Ciel, b-but no one l-likes meeee!!”

 

Alois was holding himself, his face scrunched and littered with salty tears.

 

“So why did you act that way if you wanted people to like you?” There was no empathy or care in Ciel’s voice, rather a tiredness with Alois’ drama.

 

The harsh tone made the blonde sob harder, Ciel received angry stares that made him step away, and stand at the edge of the room alongside Rianne.

 

Ele and Eleanora went into damage control, gently rubbing Alois’ back, and whispering soothing words to stem his wails.

 

After, what seemed like five minutes, Alois calmed down enough to comprehend questions being directed at him.

“Why did you act how you did, even though you wanted friends?”

 

After a particularly large sniff, Alois answered. “I-I was jealous. I knew n-no one would accept me b-because I’m too s-strange, but w-when Felicia did, I w-wanted to keep her to myself…”

 

Rianne finally walked up to the blubbering mess that was Alois, and offered him one of her handy tissues. Rianne would never admit it, but she felt slightly bad for the strange boy - even he knew how weird he was, and had tried to protect himself in the best way he thought.

 

“Look, I’m sure that if you apologise for what you did, we’d all forgive you.”

 

Alois’ huge orbs locked on Rianne, shimmering with hope.

 

“Y-you mean it? Even after I called y-you a bitch?”

 

Rianne nodded, using the tone she usually reserved for distraught children. “Yes.”

 

Rianne suddenly found herself wrapped in a pair of small, but firm, set of arms.

 

“T-thank you! I’m sorry, really, really, really sorry!”

 

Alois turned to the dark and brooding Ciel in the corner of the room. “I’m sorry, Ciel. I really want to be like you.”

 

Ciel scoffed, but there was no edge. “Fine. But don’t call me a dog again.”

 

Felicia also turned to Rianne, wringing her hands together in a nervous pattern, “I’m also sorry Rianne, I caused you lots of problems as well. Can we be friends again?”

 

Rianne beamed, like a midsummer sun. “Of course, Felicia.”

 

Noticing the heartfelt reunion of friends, Eleanora remembered Ciel and Rianne’s previous fallout, and Ciel’s lack of apology.

 

“Hey, mate,” Eleanora nudged him. “I think you also owe someone an apology.”

 

Ciel looked at her as if she had grown a daisy on her head. “I don’t need to say ‘sorry’ to Alois.”

 

Eleanora sighed. “Not Alois, you dolt! Rianne.”

 

The texts on Rianne’s phone, and his temper tantrum came into his mind with an overflow of guilt. Without informing Eleanora, he made his way over to a gushing Felicia and Rianne, who had not stopped hugging since Felicia had apologised.

 

“Rianne.”

 

He grabbed the two girls’ attention, and they abruptly ended their hug.

 

He coughed into his hand, obviously not used to having to apologise. Sebastian looked mildly amused.

 

“For the suffering I have caused, I...um...apologise.” He took a big breath, obviously preparing himself. “If it were not for my temper, you would not have been kidnapped, and for that I-I...am extremely sorry.”

 

Rianne smiled, already noticing his sincerity and discomfort.

 

“You were already forgiven.”

 

Something akin to relief flooded his face. 

 

Ele cheered, “We’re back together again!”

 

Eleanora joined in with the enthusiasm, turning to a smiling Felicia. “Would you do the honours?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ciel and Alois were gathered in with the rest of the group (seeing as they didn’t know much about their proceedings).

 

“I now dub all of thee, members of The Squad!”

 

Everyone clapped and cheered - they were back together, they were a team.

 

“Wait,” interrupted Ciel with a devilish smirk that could rival Sebastian’s. “Don’t you have to perform Alois’s initiation ceremony?” 

 

Shark-like grins found their way onto everyone’s faces, except Alois, who warily clutched Felicia’s sleeve.

 

“What ceremony?”

 

“Year 12, it is time to complete your Guard of Honour!”

 

Rianne snapped back to reality, noticing that the mass had ended, and most of the school had already scrambled outside to create the special walkway that the graduating students would follow to mark the end of their high school journey. 

 

Most of the grade sprinted to be first, our group deciding to wait until the rampage subsided.

 

“Everyone ready?” Asked a slightly teary Felicia.

 

“Nope,” Ele answered for the group, everyone agreeing instantly.

 

Mr Michaelis approached The Squad, since they were the last remaining students in the grand hall of St Em’s Secondary College.

 

“I suggest you all go before the guard is over.”

 

Alois needed no further encouragement. He took Felicia by the hand, and tugged her to the beginning of the path.

 

“Race you!”

 

“See you guys at the end!”

 

Ele giggled, “C’mon Nora!”

 

“Kay.”

 

The two Eleanora’s rushed right after, “Hurry up lovebirds, or we’ll leave you behind!”

 

Ciel scoffed, a light fuchsia dusting his cheeks. “Let’s hurry up before they leave us behind.”

 

Rianne couldn’t agree more.

 

The sun was hot, but bright. The sky the same shade of blue as Ciel’s eyes.

 

What a beautiful day. 

 

The first thing that hit Eleanora as she stepped out of her mum’s car was the overwhelming scent of the ocean as it blew off the peaceful bay.

 

Twas the night of the formal, and Eleanora honestly felt like a princess. [(x)](https://elissajay.com.au/image/cache/catalog/LD1037-navy-228x300.jpg)

 

From another car emerged Ele, her pink, lacy gown clinging to her curves like a second skin. [(x)](https://elissajay.com.au/image/catalog/JX001LATTE.jpg)

 

“Ready?” She asked. Her smile spoke of confidence, but her voice shook with nerves.

 

Eleanora knew why - it was technically their last night as high school students, before they stepped into the real world full of challenges and responsibilities.

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

They made their way to the venue, the high-class restaurant, The Lagoon. Set right on the sands of a small beach, the place cost a fortune to dine in on an ordinary day. Hence, why the ticket price was so high.

 

The doors of the establishment were made out of polished glass, with beautiful swirling engravings, giving it a luxurious feel. Inside was even more impressive.

 

The floor was a plush navy carpet, and some areas were beautiful white marble tiles. Tables littered the space with towering flowers dipping out of abstract silver vases, matching the ribbons tied to the back of the chairs. Shimmering lights dangled from the ceiling, casting a glamorous glow around the room. In the centre of the room dangled the pièce de résistance, a ginormous chandelier littered with hanging crystals that created fractures of light that danced across every surface.

 

All in all, it was rather beautiful, knocking the breath out of them.

 

They quickly located their table, situated very close to the back of the space, just where they usually liked it.

 

Ele marveled at the sophisticated name tags - every detail had been catered for.

 

“I wonder when the rest will get here,” Eleanora thought out loud.

 

They didn’t have to wait long.

 

Rianne made her entrance, with Ciel close behind.

 

The Phantomhive looked sharp in an expensive-looking perfectly pressed onyx suit, with a small rose pinned inside his jacket pocket. [(x)](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e15/) Rianne seemed to match in a classic black and white dress that made her look exactly like Marilyn Monroe, complete with the iconic hair. [(ignore hair lol)](https://tinahol)

 

“Hello,” Rianne greeted, positively beaming. “You both look great.”

 

Ele took the compliment in stride, “Thank you my lovely, you look absolutely stunning as well!”

 

A smirk grew on Eleanora’s face with a devious idea.

 

“Yeah. What do you think, Ciel?”

 

The poor boy looked like a deer with a hunter’s gun pointed at its head.

 

Rianne turned to face him with a blank expression. For a solid minute, all he could do was stutter and stammer with a glorious shade of scarlet blossoming upon his face, all the way up to his pale ears.

 

“Y-you l-look, rather...umm, n-nice…”

 

Needless to say, Ele and Eleanora nearly pissed themselves laughing.

 

Suddenly, the doors swung open revealing an almost unrecognizable Felicia and Alois, sauntering in, hand in hand. Similar to Rianne and Ciel, Felicia and Alois’ outfits matched, but unlike Rianne and Ciel, the whole thing looked purposefully orchestrated.

 

Felicia was clad in a long, flowing purple gown, decorated with lace on the bodice. An eyepatch made of the same material covered her missing eye. [(x)](https://elissajay.com.au/image/catalog/PO33-Harlow-Aubergine-Front.jpg) Alois seemed to be dressed in the exact same thing, except in a tuxedo form, complete with the lilac lace. [(x)](https://www.dhresource.com/200x200s/f2-albu-g1-M01-AF-C7-rBVaGVTJqWKAOXqDAAPWnMioeuk279.jpg/purple-groom-tuxedos-custom-men-suit-bride) Tucked under her left arm was a matching bouquet of lavender irises.

 

Ele fangirled like her life depended on it.

 

“Oh mah goodness Felicia, you look a-mah-zing!” Ele waddled (yes, waddled. her heels were quite high), meeting Felicia halfway, as she too also made her way over to her friend. They glomped in the middle of the room, giggling like little school girls.

 

Eleanora grinned good naturedly, “Some things never change.” Rianne and Ciel nodded in agreement.

The hug escalated when Alois tried to join in, nearly toppling the two girls over.

 

Rianne sighed at the immature display.

 

The bear hug ended, and the trio met up with the rest of the group, gaping at each other’s outfits and accessories.

 

“Why do you have flowers?” Eleanora asked Felicia rather cluelessly. Said girl blushed, and lovely-dovey grin stretching across her powdered face.

 

“Well, Alois picked me up, and asked me out on the way here.”

 

Squeals followed this confession (mainly from Ele and Eleanora), with Rianne and Ciel looking mildly surprised.

 

Silently, behind their backs, Eleanora handed over a crisp fifty dollar bill. “Told ya they’d hook up before the formal,” Ele gloated in Eleanora’s ear.

 

“Shut up.”

 

What they failed to notice was that the rest of the grade had assembled in the function center, and they all jumped when the lights began to dim, and the School Captain stood in front of a microphone set up in the middle of the dance floor.

 

“Hello, and welcome to the graduation for the class of 2017!”

 

Everyone cheered in response to their enthusiasm.

 

The night ended far too quickly for anyone’s liking.

 

They were all exhausted due to the combination of how late it had gotten, and how much dancing and overall socializing they had participated in. Now, the squad was crowded in the carpark, all extremely reluctant to call it a night - for doing so would mark the end of their high school adventure.

 

Finally, after half an hour of pointless chatting, Ele finally said what they needed to hear. “Guys, we can’t just deny reality for the rest of our lives. We’ll see each other during the HSC.”

 

Everyone groaned at her poor attempt at humour.

 

“How about this, _you_ can do the HSC, Ele, and we’ll still be here, hanging out like a mothers’ meeting.”

 

Felicia’s statement was the one to earn the laughs.

 

Suddenly, a black Bentley pulled into the deserted carpark, and out emerged a deadpanning Sebastian.

 

Ciel scoffed, as if an overprotective mother had just emerged from his car. “Sebastian, I am not done yet.”

 

Sebastian gave one of his shit-eating-grins, mischief flashing in his ruby eyes. “Well do try to finish up now, it is past your bedtime.”

 

The poor boy glowed a bright crimson while everyone else laughed at his expense. As they calmed down from the sudden fit, some members began to yawn.

 

“Guys, I think Sebas- Mr Michaelis is right - I think the fun’s over,” the mother-like Eleanora stated matter-of-factly.

 

Alois whined, “but I’m not reeeeeaaady!”

 

Felicia nodded in agreement, her hand held gently (but firmly) in Alois’ grasp.

 

“Too bad,” chimed Ele, “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again!”

 

“But I don’t wanna leave just yet!” Alois argued.

 

Rianne sighed, her mind already working a plan. “Well, after the HSC, why don’t we meet up for a reunion?”

 

Felicia grinned. “Yeah! After a year, we can all check in on each other, like a lame reality TV show!”

 

“Where would we meet up?” Asked Eleanora. “All our homes are probably too small, and some of us will probably move.”

 

“You can meet up at my house.” Ciel offered. “My house is large enough, and I will definitely not be moving.”

 

The rest of the squad’s memories of his immense wealth flooded their minds, and they instantly agreed.

 

“Now, let’s commemorate the moment!” Ele pulled out her phone, giggling with glee. “Ready?”

 

Sebastian, without warning, carefully removed the phone from her grasp.

 

“No need for a selfie, I’ll take the photo.” Ele and Eleanora smiled in thanks.

 

“Alright, now please assemble so I can take the photo.”

 

The Squad quickly followed his instructions, crowding together in a haphazard way, clinging to one another.

 

“Smile.”

 

And they did. Several of them stuck up peace signs, giggling at that same time, their laughter getting frozen on Ele’s phone. After the pictures were taken, everyone demanded that Ele send it to them.

 

“Okay, _now_ it’s time to go home,” Alois finally commanded, a content smile decorating his face.

 

Everyone couldn’t agree more.


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> it's been a looooong time, but finally our story has reached its end.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and supporting our little project - we hope you've enjoyed the ride.
> 
> \- BabylonGardens 
> 
> P.S - maybe we'll post some oneshots in the future...

Ciel awoke with a start.

 

Today was _the_ day.

 

He pushed himself out of his goose-feathered quilt, calling for Sebastian. Said man strolled into the room, pushing a trolley filled with his breakfast for the day.

 

“Good morning, young master. For breakfast today, we have salmon eggs Benedict, accompanied by Darjeeling tea.”

 

Sebastian quickly helped the young millionaire dress - a white shirt covered by a navy overcoat and matching slacks. Ciel seated himself at the small, but ornate set of two chairs and a table. He calmly ate his breakfast, however on the inside, he could feel his stomach flipping with nerves - today would mark the one year anniversary of their graduation.

 

He shook himself out of it - he still needed to ensure that all the preparations were complete.

 

“Sebastian.”

 

His head butler looked up from making his master’s bed. “Yes, my lord?”

 

“Is everything prepared for their arrival?”

 

The man smirked, albeit, slightly offended. “Of course, my lord, it has all been prepared since last night. In fact, you asked me that before you went to bed.”

 

Maybe, Ciel was just a bit more nervous than he thought. He didn’t let that show, though.

 

Instead he scoffed. “I am just trying to make sure that the Phantomhive name isn’t soiled by a poor performance on your part.”

 

He saw the one second flash of annoyance on Sebastian’s face, and smugly sipped on his tea as a reward for his (tiny) victory.

 

“Okay, number 145 is coming up on your left.”

 

Ele nodded as she turned the steering wheel towards the cobbled driveway flagged by two sandstone walls, acting as a gateway and entrance to the property.

 

“Wonder what his place will look like,” Ele wondered aloud.

 

“Probably something huge and extravagant. Did you _see_ how detailed the buttons were on his formal suit?”

 

Just as Ele was about to reply, the breath was simultaneously knocked out of them as the glorious sight of Ciel’s mansion filled their eyes. They were expecting something fancy, but the reality of the situation was beyond anything they saw in their imagination.

 

The house was truly huge, for the lack of a better word. Gardens exploded around the driveway, beautifully pedicured hedges and rose bushes. The cobblestone road wormed its way into a horseshoe shape right at the front door. Ele carefully parked her car in an empty space situated near the front patio, where the gardens trailed off, and they exited their ride.

 

“Jeez, talk about old money.”

 

The Gatsby joke went right over Ele’s head as she retrieved her well-behaved dog from the backseat.

 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to bring a dog to a high-class house?”

 

“Of course!” Ele exclaimed, dragging her large dog out, “Ciel gave him to me in the first place!”

 

Eleanora watched in semi-disgust as the grey fur attached itself to Ele’s light pink shirt, and her long white jeans.

 

As soon as Ele’s grip loosened on the hound [(x)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ba/d8/c2/bad8c2b72d65fb3ea56cd43b778bd83d.jpg), it bounded off into a seemingly random direction. Obviously, it was familiar with the property. 

 

“Well, he’s Ciel’s problem now,” Ele sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“C’mon, let’s surprise Ciel, we’re slightly early....by ten minutes.”

 

Ele grinned, “he would probably never expect _us_ to be early. His wittle _girlfriend_ is usually the early one.”

 

Eleanora nearly choked on her own spit with how much she laughed.

 

They made their way to the front door (after Eleanora had recovered). Even the entrance to the mansion was impressive, covered in a shiny black lacquer, and decorated with an elaborate silver door-knocker.

 

“Should we knock?” Eleanora asked, wary to touch something so expensive-looking.

 

“Yeah, can I do it?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Ele grabbed the silver decoration, and knocked. It made a pleasant echoing sound that spoke of money.

 

“Gotta get one for my apartment,” Eleanora mumbled.

 

The door swung open with a flourish, and the pair knew only one person could open a door like it was a circus performance.

 

“Hey, Mr Michaelis!” Ele and Eleanora greeted simultaneously.

 

They heard a familiar scoff from inside. “Call him Sebastian, he’s no longer your teacher.”

 

The two girls entered to see their Earl of a friend posing on top of a large marble staircase, clutching a walking stick in his right hand. The entrance room, just like the rest of the house it seemed, was vast and richly decorated. The floors were covered in checkered black and white marble, and velvet drapes bordered the huge floor to ceiling windows. Expensive, flower filled vases lined the space, giving off an air of entitlement and elegance.

 

The two of them snickered. “Dude, did something happen, or is it for decoration?” They pointed at his walking stick for emphasis. 

 

The butt of their joke frowned deeper (if that was possible). “It’s a sign of wealth.”

 

“It’s also a sign of disability and injury; this isn’t the 19th century,” came Eleanora’s sharp comeback.

 

“I see law was a good field for you, Miss White.”

 

Eleanora grinned at Sebastian, “yeah, and I wouldn’t have gotten there without your help.”

 

Eleanora watched out of the corner of her eye as Ele launched herself at Ciel like a lightning bolt, clinging to him with the strength of ten men.

 

Just as Sebastian was about to reply, the door was kicked open, and Alois Trancy in all his booty-shorts glory entered the room, Felicia trailing behind with a smile at his antics. Once again, the couple matched - they were both wearing purple. Felicia’s floral skirt swept around her feet. 

 

Ciel groaned from within Ele’s powerful arms. “Can you not? Alois, can’t you enter into someone’s house like a normal person?”

 

“Nope~” the perpetrator sang.

 

Felicia grinned at the scene, her one eye crinkling in delight. “Whose dog is that?” She asked, referring to Ele’s huge hound who was currently sniffing at some of the mutated rose bushes.

 

“He’s mine,” giggled Ele. “Ciel gave him to me!”

 

“W-what?” Cried Ciel, “you brought Pluto?”

 

“Yep. He’s just so cute, I couldn’t leave him behind!”

 

Alois grinned evilly. “It’s such a big dog, you could probably ride ‘im like a horse! Wanna try Felicia?”

 

She returned his smile, “only if you try it out first.”

 

Alois huffed as everyone else roared with laughter at the lovers’ small spat.

 

In the middle of this laughter, the door opened again, and Rianne scuttled in, slightly flushed at being the last to arrive.

 

“Rianne!” Ele cried, rushing over to glomp her awfully busy friend. “How are you?”

 

Rianne gasped as her innards were squashed, and Ele pressed their cheeks together. Ciel chuckled from his new place alongside The Squad.

 

“Alright,” boomed Ciel, cutting Ele’s reunion short. Perhaps, a small twinge of mercy made him try to stop the bone-crushing early. “I think we should move this somewhere else. I don’t know about you, but the reception room is no place for guests.”

 

As if on cue, Sebastian herded them towards another section of Ciel’s vast home.

 

The warm afternoon sun was pleasant for all as they sat drinking tea and eating various amazing pastries in Ciel’s exotic greenhouse. There was no shortage of laughter, or food. They had so much to catch up on, for so much had happened to the group during the past year. With, seemingly, far too much to discuss, they decided to go in turns around the large round mahogany table.

 

Felicia went first, smiling like someone with a secret.

 

“Well, you guys know how my mum really wanted me to become a teacher?”

 

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement - they remembered that.

 

“Well, because Alois is...um paying for me to go to uni, I can study art!”

 

“That’s great Felicia,” Rianne and Eleanora exclaimed.

 

“I also do a little bit of economics - I help Alois out with managing his inheritance.”

 

“Never thought I’d see you doing maths,” Ele pointed out, earning a few giggles.

 

“Me neither, but I don’t mind it. I now know how to practically double Alois’ money.”

 

The said man grinned, “yeah, I barely have to work!”

 

“Geez, talk about a fairytale ending,” Rianne added as she sipped her tea.

 

“What have you been doing, Alois?” Everyone found Ciel’s attention in Alois quite sudden and strange.

 

“Well, I’m studying business and economics. I’m also no longer part of a demon contract.”

 

Ciel looked about ready to spit his tea out in surprise.

 

“How’d you manage that?”A curious Ele asked.

 

“He convinced Hannah to kill Claude. It was great, should’ve seen it.” Smirked Felicia, sadistic glee gleaming in her one eye.

 

“Gosh, someone’s hanging around Alois too long,” Felicia swatted Eleanora from across the table from that comment.

 

“Watch it, law student.”

 

Next went Ele, seated next to Alois.

 

“Well, I’ve been training to become an air-hostess. I’m currently with Emirates, and in about...two years, I’ll be working there full time.”

 

“Really?” Asked Ciel, “I thought you would go to university.”

 

“Nah, not my style. I don’t think it could handle me.”

 

“Too much work, maybe?” Rianne joked, earning an egg-free pastry to the side of the head.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What about your dog?” pipped Alois. “He’s huge!”

 

“Yes,” agreed Ciel. “Pluto is larger than I remember.”

 

“That’s because I’ve been taking good care of him. Oh! I forgot to tell you guys, Nora you already know, ‘cause I told you in the car, but I have a boyfriend!”

 

Alois jokingly smiled, “I hope it’s not Pluto.”

 

Ele growled, “say that again, and I’ll pour this tea down your shirt.”

 

“Please don’t do that, Miss Corming, I have enough cleaning to do,” Sebastian interrupted accompanied by a perfectly raised eyebrow.

 

“What’s his name?” Felicia asked, leaning against the table in excitement. “It’s been far too long since we talked about boys, and these buggers are hardly entertaining.”

 

At Ciel and Alois’ shocked expressions and shouts of denial, all the female members of the Squad shared a knowing laugh.

 

“To answer your question, Felicia, his name is Jeon Minheon.”

 

“As in the artist?”

 

“Yep, that’s the one, Rianne.”

 

“How’d you land that?” Eleanora sarcastically commented, sipping at her hot water (because tea is gross). She received a terrifying death glare in return.

 

“Easy -I just flaunted my stuff, as usual.”

 

Before the conversation could progress any further into the _female_ territory, Ciel tried to change the topic. “What about you, Eleanora. What have you been doing?”

 

Eleanora hummed in thought. “To be honest, nothing as exciting as getting into a relationship,” She winked at her fellow females, “but I can say that I managed to refute three of my lecturers in front of the cohort. Should’ve seen it. One guy was redder than all the roses you grow, Ciel.”

 

“Only you!” Laughed Rianne. “I’ve heard horror stories from your mum about you ruining historically based movies.” 

 

Eleanora pouted with her arms folded against her chest, “It’s not _my_ fault that The Mummy doesn’t know anything on Ancient Egypt. C’mon, Seth isn’t the god of death, he’s the god of evil and mischief! I mean - “

 

“Let’s not open _that_ can of worms, Nora,” Felicia stated, successfully diffusing the history nerd seated at the table.

 

“How’s your course?” Ciel seemed to be asking all the ‘adult’ questions.

 

“Good, I mean, I been getting okay marks, and mum’s happy, so not much on my end.”

 

“Jeez Nora, and you complain I’m boring~”

 

“Shut up, Rianne. What have _you_ been doing?”

 

Rianne grinned happily, “I’m doing International Studies. It’s basically the study of loopholes for world domination.”

 

It was obviously a joke, but Rianne’s seriousness had made everyone slightly worried.

 

“How is it?” Asked a curious Ele.

 

“It’s good, busy but good.”

 

“Betcha had time for someone _special,_ right?”

 

The sound of Ciel spitting out his tea suddenly permeated the peaceful atmosphere that had developed. If one looked close enough, they could probably see the usually controlled butler covering his mouth as he sniggered to himself as the excess liquid dripped down his chin.

 

Rianne, with her amazing emotional distancing abilities, managed to keep a straight face throughout the ordeal. “Yes, yes I do.”

 

“How long?” Added Eleanora.

 

“Since the beginning of this year.”

 

“Oh, so cute~”

 

“What’cha been doing Phantomhive?” Alois interrupted, holding his tart like a Talking Stick.

 

“Same as usual.” The bluenette had seemingly recovered from his shock, and was back to sipping his tea - a picture of nonchalance.

 

“Aha. No one in _your_ life?”

 

And now we see why Alois seemed to be acting so tame towards his unofficial rival.

 

Ciel scoffed, trying to hide the beginning of crimson dusting his cheeks. “Yes there is - but I don’t see any reason to tell you.”

 

The gossip hounds (namely Ele, Eleanora and Felicia) continued to bark up Ciel’s tree. “Just be honest with yourself, you’re going out with Ne,” they chimed as a chorus.

 

“S-shut up.” The poor midget did not know how to handle his emotions, it seemed.

 

“Just leave him alone,” defended Rianne, “You don’t have to skin him for information, just ask me.”

 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Felicia protested.

 

“Yeah,” agreed Ele. “It’s much funnier to watch the man squirm.”

 

Ciel grumbled under his breath about the stupidity of the people around him.

 

“Hey, girls,” Everyone gave Alois their attention. “I was kinda wondering, why did you guys go to St Em’s? I went there to chase Ciel, and he went there to save his grandad’s rep, but why did you guys go? I know Felicia’s not rich.”

 

Ele almost laughed out loud at his honest befuddlement.

 

“Do you want to take this, Rianne?” Eleanora asked, knowing that Rianne was the best at explaining things.

 

“Well, believe it or not, but we were considered ‘elite’ or really smart kids, so we got in on scholarship.”

 

Once again, Ciel Le Gasped into his cup of tea, this time, it didn’t splash onto his face.

 

“On scholarship?” Alois couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice. “How’d you get it?”

 

“Took a test,” answered Felicia. “Our marks dictated how much of the school’s tuition fee we would pay. I didn’t have to pay seventy five percent.”  

 

“Seventy,” called Ele.

 

“Seventy two,” stated the other Eleanora.

 

“Eighty five.”

 

“Damn Rianne, didn’t know that!”

 

“You should’ve asked sooner…”

 

The afternoon continued in very much the same way - spent drinking conspicuous amounts of tea and baked goods.

 

The setting sun greeted the Phantomhive’s guests as they began to leave.

 

“Oh, but I don’t want to go….” whined Alois, tugging on Felicia’s jacket.

 

Ciel glared, “I don’t want you here any longer than necessary.”

 

Rianne sidled up to the boys, a teasing smile on her face. “I'm welcome to stay as long as I want though, right?”

 

Eleanora pulled an air horn from her handbag, blaring it in time to Alois’ laughter and Ciel’s newfound inability to function, spluttering out unintelligible sentences.

 

“Oh, it’s so cute, they’re flirting~” Giggled Ele into Felicia’s ear. “We are _so_ crashing their next date~”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Felicia. “Maybe we could do a group date.”

 

“What about Nora? She doesn’t have anyone.”

 

The pair stared at where Eleanora was now having a (probably) enlightening conversation with Sebastian.

 

“Yet.”

 

Their attention was snapped back onto Ciel as he made a cruel announcement, “I want you all gone before the sun sets.” His voice was deadly serious, but the stupid smile on his face betrayed him.

 

“You idiot,” yelled Eleanora, “you couldn’t get rid of us even if you tried!”

 

Felicia rode on Eleanora’s momentum, “We have an army!”

 

“Ah yes, but _I_ have a demon.”

  


**_~ Fin ~_ **


End file.
